Les pères, les fils et la Sainte Narla Amen
by Lady Ange Shadow
Summary: Mélangez les familles Potter et Malefoy, incorporez quelques amis pas complétement humains, la notion de bien et de mal avec Narla, et l'idée de monde parallèle, secouez le tout et servez le à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Vous obtenez ça! ABANDONNÉE
1. Prologue

**Les pères, les fils et la Sainte Narla.**

**Amen.**

**Prologue:**

Ils furent attirés par une étrange lueur blanche, ils s'en approchèrent et... ils disparurent.

Quand Calypso se réveilla, elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tout était blanc autour d'elle et elle avait l'étrange impression de flotter. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit une très belle femme. Des yeux violets, une coiffe d'or reposant sur ses cheveux d'ébène, elle était magnifique, parée d'une robe blanche, une ceinture dorée à la taille. Assive sur un trône doré admirablement ouvragé, elle les observait de son regard violet.

Calypso se leva, puis s'assit en tailleur devant la femme, et plongea son regard dans un océan violet.

Au bout d'un moment, une éternité peut-être, la femme se leva. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Calypso remarqua que ses amis étaient également là, assis. La femme parla, sa voix était agréable à écouter, un peu veloutée, et avait une telle façon de prononçer les mots qu'on se doutait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

-Je me nomme Narla, je suis celle que l'on nomme « la Dame ». Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est pour remplir une mission. La plus importante que je n'aurai jamais donnée peut-être. Avant de vous faire part de son contenu, ils vous faudra aller chercher deux personnes vitales, je n'aurai le droit de vous expliquer votre mission que si vous êtes tous réunis. Allez-y ! Allez les chercher ! En deux groupes il faudra vous séparez, Daniel, Astéria et Hésione Naha'mas en premier, Angélus, Calypso et Nael en deuxième. Allez !

Deux lueurs plus blanches que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient apparurent, et ils lui jetèrent un dernier regard.

-Encore une chose, les personnes que vous devez trouver s'appelent Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy.


	2. Les Potter

**Chapitre1 :**

Harry dormait, normal quand il est trois heures du matin. Il fut réveillé par du bruit venant du rez-de-chaussée. Il tendit l'oreille et, si c'était des cambrioleurs, ils n'étaient vraiment pas discrets car il entendait parler à haute voix :

-P... de m... ! Elle aurait pu nous dire où elle nous envoyait au moins ! dit une voix de garçon.

-Calmos Dan ! Elle nous a dit qu'il fallait chercher ton père ! Euhhhhhh tu sais où nous sommes ? dit une autre voix, de fille cette fois.

-Non, il a toujours évité les détails quand je le questionnais sur son enfance. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a vécu chez les moldus, plus précisément chez sa tante, qu'il était un élève moyen à l'école mais qu'il savait se servir de sa baguette, qu'il adorait les défences contre les forces du mal, qu'il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et également qu'il contournait les réglements..

-..Comme toi ! interrompit une troisième voix, visiblement amusée.

-.. et il a toujours refusé de me dire où il avait rencontré maman jusqu'à ce que vous veniez à Noël, c'est dingue ! Lui et maman m'ont toujours cachés l'existence de l'Empire.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Si ils t'en avaient parlé tu aurais été le raconté à tous le monde et le monde d'Esy aurait été envahi ! Ils ont sûrement voulu préserver son monde.

-Pas exactement As, il existe une loi qui est valable pour toutes les créatures vivant dans mon monde. Toute personne parlant de l'Empire ou d'un autre pays peut être sanctionné très sévèrement mais si la personne à qui on l'a dit est de confiance et qu'on est sûr qu'elle ne va pas le révéler à quelqu'un d'autre où qu'elle ne cherchera jamais à nuire à mon monde, alors on a le droit d'en parler mais que si ...

-Merci pour ce magnifique discours Esy, mais nous avons quelqu'un à chercher. As, tu peux nous faire de la lumière ?

-Ca marche !

Harry, sa baguette en main, se mit dans un coin sombre de sa chambre et attendit. Il se concentra sur la discussion qui avait lieu.

-Esy, tu pourrais te transformer ? Ca nous éviterais les mauvaises surprises genre gros monstre baveux à tendance carnivore et on trouverait le père de Dan plus vite.

-Juste pour savoir, la description que tu viens de faire c'était pas une caricature de Dan ? Parce que ça y ressemble vraiment !

-Esy ! Espèce de sale petite...

Un rugissement répondit à son début de phrase et « Dan » se tut. Harry entendit les.. les « gens » monter l'escalier et s'arrêter devant sa porte. Il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et entendit un très léger « Pof ». La première voix de fille, « Esy » se fit entendre :

-C'est ici ! L'odeur est nettement plus forte, c'est sûrement sa chambre.

-On va entrer sans faire de bruits et voir si il est là.

-Sans faire de bruits, hein ! On a sûrement déjà réveillé toute la maison !

-Quand j'étais petit, je devais utiliser de l'eau pour le réveiller alors...

-De l'eau ?

-Ben oui, des seaux pleins !

-Daniel, tu n'es qu'un sale petit...

-Je sais, je sais ! On entre ?

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant aperçevoir trois silhouettes. Harry ne bougea plus, priant pour qu'ils ne le voient pas mais...

-Esy ?

-Quoi ?

-Il y est ?

-Ouais, mais il se cache !

-Harry ? Tu es là ? Si tu ne sors pas, je viens te chercher ! Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un..

Sortir ? Et puis quoi encore ?

-Deux..

La voix de la deuxième fille, As, était mélodieuse. Elle avait l'air de s'en f... complètement de ce qui se passait.

-Trois ! Tant pis pour toi !

Une force tira irrésistiblement Harry au centre de la pièce, il essaya de se saisir de sa baguette, mais...

-Pas de ça !

Il fut paralyser. Au sens littéral du terme. Il essaya désespérément de bouger ne fusse qu'un doigt mais se résigna. Il tourna sur lui-même, non pas de sa volonté, et fut plaçé de façon à ce qu'il soit face à ses agresseurs. Et là, s'il n'était pas paralysé il se serait évanoui c'est sûr ! Devant se trouvait une très jolie blonde aux yeux de glace, une autre très belle fille qui inspirait la force et la puissance (et qui, d'ailleurs, tenait sa baguette) et enfin sa copie conforme ! Enfin, copie, copie, c'est vite dit ! Il avait de magnifiques yeux d'un bleu pur, et un visage plus fin, avec des traits plus doux et surtout, pas de cicatrice sur le front ! Alors là, il avait sérieusement besoin d'explications ! La fille bonde lui demanda de sa voix mélodieuse :

-Tu ne vas pas nous attaquer si je te libère ? Réponds en tournant la tête.

Harry sentit le sort qui le maintenait prisonnier se libérer au niveau de sa tête, juste assez pour qu'il puisse la bouger légèrement. Il tourna précautionneusement la tête en signe de dénégation. La fille le regarda fixement, puis agita les mains d'une façon désordonnée et il sentit le sortilège le libérer. Il s'assit sur son lit et demanda enfin :

-Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

-Nous ? Et bien moi je m'appele Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, et je viens de l'Empire des Sables. J'ai dix-sept ans. Tu peux m'appeler Hésione ou Esy, comme tu veux.

-Moi, c'est Astéria Uraraes et j'ai également dix-sept ans. Tu peux m'appeler As.

Le garçon le regarda avec un sourire qui fesait deux fois le tour de son visage et annonça :

-Eh bien moi, je m'appele Daniel Potter et je suis ton fils !

Harry avait l'air très secoué :

-Mon.. quoi ?

-Ben, ton fils. On vient du futur vieux ! Nous, si on est là, c'est pour t'amener devant la Dame.

-La Dame ?

-Narla. Elle nous veut quelque chose à tout les huit.

-Huit ? Nous sommes quatre !

-Quatre ici mais trois amis à nous doivent aller chercher quelqu'un de ta connaissance.

-De ma connaissance ? Qui ?

-Nous ..euhhh.. nous n'en savons rien. Tu veux venir voir Narla ? Parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle nous aurait fait venir pour des prunes.

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais par où êtes vous entrés ?

-En fait, on en sait trop rien. Mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller voir dans le salon, c'est là que nous sommes arrivés.

Ils descendirent dans le salon. Le « truc » lumineux était toujours là. Ils s'avançèrent ensemble et ils disparurent.

Ils étaient ailleurs.


	3. Les Malefoy

**Chapitre2 :**

Le coeur d'Angélus battait à tout rompre, son père ! C'était son père qu'ils cherchaient ! Il reconnu rapidement l'endroit : ils étaient devant le manoir ancestral des Malefoy. Il n'était venu ici qu'une fois, quand il avait quatre ans. Son père avait fait construire le manoir où ils habittaient à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici. Il n'avait pas voulu que son fils grandisse dans cette demeure au passé sombre.

Il fesait noir, instinctivement Calypso prit sa main. Heureusement qu'il fesait noir car il devait sérieusement ressembler à une tomate bien mûre. Il savait pertinemment que le parc entourant le manoir était truffé de pièges et qu'il n'existait qu'une seule manière d'entrer sans se faire remarquer : voler.

-Euhhh.. Caly ?

-Oui ?

-Il n'existe qu'une seule manière d'entrer ici et c'est voler.

-Une minute, les interrompit Nael, je ne sais pas voler moi !

-Tu pourrais peut-être le porter Cal ? Je veux dire, si on le transforme.

-On peut essayer mais on le transforme en quoi ?

-J'avais pensé à une souris ou à un lapin nain.

-Va pour le lapin nain. Nael ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord moi ! Pas en lapin ! Je ne veux pas être transformer en ..

-_Enlya !_

Nael, désormais transformé en lapin (nain), lui jeta un regard meurtrier auquel Calypso lui répondit par un regard style « t'avais qu'à avoir des ailes ou te transformer toi-même ». Puis, la jeune fille aera enleva son pull et son tee-shirt pour se retrouver en sous-vêtement et en pantalon. Même pas une seconde plus tard, presque instantanément, une paire d'ailes blanches comme la neige se matérialisèrent dans son dos, au niveau des omoplates.

Angélus, comme tous ceux qui pratiquaient la magie vampire, maîtrisait ce que les vampires appelaient le vol. Le vol consistait à pouvoir se faire léviter soi-même dans les airs, mais sans avoir la possibilité de pouvoir porter un être vivant. Ainsi, Calypso le rejoingnit à une centaine de mètres de haut, le lapin (nain) dans les bras. D'un commun accord, ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, voir si Drago était là. Ce fut Calypso qui le trouva.

-Angélus ! appela t-elle à mi-voix, viens je crois que je l'ai trouvé !

Angélus arriva. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, un jeune homme, blond, leur tournait le dos, assit devant un bureau.

-Comment on fait ? Il risque de nous attaquer.

-On pourrait toquer au carreau, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

-C'est un Malefoy, il attaquera avant de poser des questions. On pourrait te transformer en hibou, tu as déjà des ailes, ça ne te changerait pas beaucoup.

-Ok, j'ai pigé. J'ai un morceau de parchemin et un crayon.

-Ca fera l'affaire, y faudrait se poser. Là-haut c'est plat.

-Ok, ptit' vampire.

Y'posèrent...

-Alors, j'écris :

_« Drago, monte sur le toit au-dessus de ta chambre, je dois te parler d'un sujet qui te concerne. Dépêche-toi, c'est urgent ! Ne préviens pas ta mère ! »_

-Mouais, ça ira. Cal ?

-Quoi ?

-Pose Lapinou.

-Pffffffff !

-_Ibusarnia !_

Le volatile prit le morceau de parchemin dans son bec, et il s'envola jusqu'à la fenêtre de la chambre de Drago, et il frappa de petits coups secs avec son bec. Le blond se retourna et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. Le hibou fila à travers la chambre et se posa sur le bureau. Il lâcha le message et attendit que l'autre le lise, patient. Drago referma la fenêtre et lut le message. Son visage était neutre, et il n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé. Il mit une cape et des bottines (il n'avait apparament que du noir dans sa garde-robe, à renouveler pensa Calypso), fouilla dans son armoire et en sortit un long poignard à double tranchant qu'il s'attacha dans le dos. Il se cala un couteau dans la manche droite et saisit sa baguette : il était prêt. Il s'adressa à Calypso :

-Tu veux rejoindre ton maître l'emplumé ? Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi.

Un ululement répondit à sa question ainsi qu'un battement d'ailes. Calypso le suivit, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Drago sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre, et se glissa comme une ombre dans le couloir. Il marcha jusqu'au bout de celui-ci, puis ouvrit tout doucement l'immense fenêtre et il regarda attentivement les pierres du mur extérieur. Il penchait dangereusement en avant, quand il appuiya fortement sur une des pierres. Aussitôt, certaines pierres sortirent du mur, formant un escalier pour monter sur le toit. Il enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et se glissa précautionneusement sut la première pierre, tout en se collant sur le mur. Progresant d'un pied habile, sautant certaines marches, il arriva rapidement sur le toit. Il marcha d'un pas sûr, sa baguette en main, et s'arrêta au milieu du toi en criant :

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Je suis ici, Drago.

Drago se retourna et vit un garçon d'à peu près sa taille et son âge, plutôt pas mal, avec des cheveux bruns foncés et des yeux de même couleur. Le garçon leva sa baguette et avant que Drago ne puisse esquisser le sort, le garçon cria :

-_Finite Incantatem !_

Le jet de lumière rouge passa au-dessus de son épaule. Soit le garçon visait très mal soit... Il se retourna brusquement et vit immédiatement une très belle fille brune, aux yeux de glace, habillée seulement d'un pantalon et d'un soutien-gorge. La fille le regarda droit dans les yeux, et fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible : elle s'envola ! Elle atterit près du garçon et se fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'il les vit : deux ailes, d'une blancheur immaculée, sortant d'entre ses omoplates. Il n'en devint que plus méfiant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous ici ?

Le garçon le fixait d'une étrange manière, comme s'il essayait de lire ses pensées, tandis que la fille prit sa baguette et la pointa vers une petite forme aux longues oreilles (Un lapin ? Sur un toit ?). Elle lança un Finite Incantatem et le lapin se métamorphosa en un étrange jeune homme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était pas se qu'il paraîssait être. Le jeune homme lança un air courroucé aux deux autres qui n'avaient pas l'air géné le moins du monde et s'inclina devant lui :

-Salut ! Je m'appelles Nael Nama'hel, on vient te chercher.

-Me chercher ?

-Oui, pour la Dame.

-Je sais ton nom, qui est peut-être faut d'ailleurs, mais cela ne m'avance pas. Qu'es-tu ? Je veux dire, de quelle race parce que ça m'étonnerais que vous soyez tous les trois des humains. Et puis, qu'entendez-vous par « me chercher » ? Vous voulez m'enlever ?

-Eh bien, pour répondre à ta première question, je ne suis effectivement pas humain. Je suis un elfe. Et pour le reste, nous sommes chargés de t'amener chez la Dame de ton gré.

-Un elfe ! Une dame d'on je ne connais pas le nom m'envoie un elfe pour m'emmener je-ne-sais-où ! Et vous deux (il tourna vers Angélus et Calypso), qui et qu'êtes-vous ?

-Si ça t'intéresses, répondit Calypso, je suis une aera un ange comme dise les humains. Je m'appelle Calypso Uraraes, j'étais à Serpentard.

-Et toi ?

-Avant de te dire comment je m'appele, tu dois savoir que nous venons tous les trois du futur. Nous venons de remonter le temps d'environ vingt-cinq ans en arrière. Je m'appelle Angélus Malefoy, et je suis ton fils.

-Mon... fils ? Mon oeil ! Vous essayez juste de me faire gober ça pour que je vous suive comme un toutou.

-Lance donc un Révélus sur moi, tu risques d'être étonné du résultat.

-_Révélus !_

L'aspect physique d'Angélus changea. Ses cheveux devinrent blond vénitien, ses yeux désormais gris lançaient un regard froid et arrogant autour de lui. Ses canines supérieures poussèrent, et Drago avait une lueur horrifiée dans l'oeil.

-Tu vois le résultat ? Je ne t'avais pas menti comme tu peux le constater.

-Un... un Malefoy vampire ? C'est impossible !

-Au contraire, puisque ta future femme est une vampire. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter ?

Drago hocha muettement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

-Vois-tu, j'ai eu une vie plutôt tranquille. J'habitais dans un manoir avec mes parents, et j'avais une petite soeur avec qui jouer. Puis un jour, il fallut que j'aille étudier la magie. Mes parents choisir d'emblée Poudlard, en accord avec des amis à eux. Dans le train, je me liai d'amitié avec un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui s'appelait Daniel Taner. Mes parents ne voulant pas que l'on sache qui j'étais, je devais me présenter sous le nom de Derek Lusario. Ce que je fis. Au moment de la répartition, Daniel fut, après un long moment d'hésitation de la part du choixpeau, envoyer à Gryffondor. Moi, en m'avançant vers le choixpeau, priait pour que je sois envoyé dans la même maison que mon ami, hélas ! Je fus envoyé à Serpentard. Malgré cela, nous continuâmes à nous côtoyer, et nous devînment meilleurs amis et également les pires blagueurs de Poudlard de l'époque. Quelques années plus tard, en troisième année exactement, Daniel vint me trouver et m'emmena à part pour me raconter qu'il avait découvert quelque chose : ce que j'étais vraiment, un Malefoy à demi-humain, un rejeton d'une vampire et d'un sang-pur. Mais contre toutes mes craintes, Daniel n'alla pas raconter à tout le monde ce que j'étais, non, il resta mon meilleur ami et me fit une autre révélation : ce qui lui était vraiment : le fils d'Harry Potter. Bref, celui qui se fesait appeler Daniel Taner s'appelait Daniel Potter et encore! Il me dit également que sa mère était une néréide et qu'il n'était donc pas non plus complétement humain. Mais pour moi, ce n'était pas un être humain, pour moi, c'était tout simplement un véritable ami. Mon meilleur ami. Et voilà donc que, l'année passée, au début de ma sixième année, arriva plusieurs nouveaux qui devaient tous renter en sixième. Ils s'appelaient Ariane d'Ailly, une française, Kate et Aurore Karlskrova, deux fausses jumelles venant de Suède et Robin Brown, un américain. Nous nous liâmes d'amitié, et le jour où Daniel nous invita tous à venir chez lui pour les vacances de Noël, voilà que nous décidons de révéler qui nous étions à nos nouveaux amis. Harry, le père de Daniel, reconnu en nous six un groupe d'amis qu'il avait eu par le passé. Une... surprise nous attendit, Daniel et moi, car ces amis nous révélèrent à leur tour qui ils étaient vraiment : Ariane s'appelait en fait Hésione et était l'héritière et princesse impériale d'un empire dans un autre monde ("), Robin, que voici, s'appelait Nael et était un elfe qui venait de ce même monde, Aurore ainsi que sa soeur Kate étaient des aeras (") qui venaient de la chaîne de montagnes de l'Himalaya, et le mae (") d'Ariane était son meilleur ami Pylade venant de son monde chargé de la protéger mais également de l'écouter et de veiller à se qu'elle se tienne correctement dans ce monde. Sur l'heure, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir mon père, en l'occurence toi, débarquer et commençer à raconter une histoire abracadabrante où lui, Harry et tout notre petit groupe fesait un voyage dans le passé. Hésione nous invita à venir chez elle pour les vacances d'été. Elle et Nael nous firent découvrir leur monde où d'ailleurs, ils étaient tous deux des guerriers accomplis. Pylade ne pouvait rester avec nous car il devait continuer sa formation de Voyant ("). Un soir, en nous baladant dans le palais impérial, nous vîmes une étrange lueur blanche qui nous attira. En nous approchant un peu trop près, nous nous sommes sans doute tous évanouis et quand nous nous réveillâmes, nous nous trouvâmes autre part. C'est là que nous rencontrâmes Narla, la Dame. Elle nous chargea à tous les trois de t'emmener de ton gré auprès d'elle, pendant que nos trois autres amis devaient cherchés une autre personne. Cette personne et toi-même semblaient vitales car elle refusa de nous dire pourquoi elle avait tant besoin de nous. Veux-tu venir Drago ? Pour moi, du moins, mais surtout pour ton futur ? Sache que ta vie et ton futur sont entre tes mains.

Angélus se tut, et se lança un Finite Incantatem pour retrouver son aspect normal. Il lança un sort à Nael qui redevint Lapinou, puis il donna sa baguette à Calypso et il s'envola. Calypso prit Lapinou dans les bras, considéra gravement Drago et courut vers le bord du toit quand Drago cria :

-Attends ! Je viens avec vous !

Calypso s'arrêta brusquement et lui sourit, et avant d'avoir pu dire « aera » Lapinou, deuxième du nom, était dans ses bras. Elle se jeta dans le vide, et piqua vers le sol avant de remonter en chandelle et de se laisser planer jusqu'à l'endroit où Angélus, Nael et elle étaient arrivés. La lueur était revenue, elle se posa, fit disparaître ses ailes et donna sa baguette à Angélus. Celui-ci retransforma Nael et Drago pendant que Calypso remmettait son tee-shirt et son pull. Elle prit la main d'Angélus, ce qui n'échappa pas à Drago et Nael, et ensembles, ils se dirigèrent vers la lueur.

Ils se trouvaient ailleurs.

* * *

**Salut tt le monde! Je vous met juste ce p'tit mot pour vous dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il y aura un mot inventé, j'en mettrai l'explication au bas du chapitre. A part ça, je fais un big kiss à tt le monde et, comme (presque) tt les auteurs, j'aime bien qu'on me laisse une rewiew...**

**Bay,**

**Dark-vampyr.**

**P.S: voici le symbole sont lequel sont représentés les mots expliqués au lexique: (") Si il y a un autre mot que vous voulez que j'explique, envoyez moi une rewiew !****

* * *

**

**Lexique:**

- le monde dont Esy (Hésione) et Nael font partie est en fait un monde parallèle, où presque tout les habitants sont capables de faire de la magie. Esy est l'héritière du plus grand des pays habités en majorité par des humains, celui de l' Empire des Sables, sur le continent d' Eclesion.

**- aeras : **peuple habitant tout ce qui se trouve à haute altitude dans les montagnes, les aeras peuvent matérialiser leurs ailes quand ils veulent. Ils possèdent un don très pratique leur permettant de faire exploser des pierres (ou des organes comme le cerveau, un muscle,...)Rmq: ils ne les dématérialisent que s'ils se trouvent en présence d'humains où de peuples ne les connaissant pas. Ils sont généralement dotés du don de magie sorcière et vont donc étudiez la sorcellerie dans n'importe quelle école de magie, se faisant passé pour de simples sorciers.

**- mae :** animal à l'allure de chat de goutière rayé ou de siamois dont la couleur varie du blanc crème à l'orange foncé. Sa différence avec les chats normaux est que le mae possède une intelligence plus développée et une paire d'ailes dorées, faites de chair, partant des omoplates.

**- Voyant : **les Voyants font office de guérisseurs. Ils pratiquent un dérivé de la magie traditionnelle. Avec un simple contact sur un corps vivant et en fermant les yeux (pour mieux se concentrer), ils «voient» les blessures de l'intérieur et avec leur magie, les répare (ça fait toujours bizarre de voir sa peau se refermer d'elle-même). Les Voyants ont un caractère plutôt pacifique. Leur pouvoir de guérison est plus puissant que des potions ou herbes curatives et si le Voyant est vraiment puissant, il peut guérir une personne "aux portes de la mort".


	4. Escale à Nul Part et instructions

**R'bjour ! A la demande de 'tchu, j'continue la fic! Et en avant la musique, voici le chapitre 3!**

**Dark-vampyr.

* * *

****Chapitre3 :**

La première chose que fit Drago, c'était d'observer le terrain. Tout ce qu'il put remarquer, c'était que l'endroit où il se trouvait était blanc, qu'il avait l'étrange impression de ne rien peser, de flotter en fait, et qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Il observa les personnes qui étaient autour de lui : Angélus, Nael, Calypso, une très belle fille à l'apparence simple, mais avec une lueur sauvage enfuie dans l'oeil, sûrement Hésione, la princesse-guerrière ou un truc du style, qui conversait avec Nael (qui avait l'air amoureux mais la fille ne semblait pas s'en aperçevoir), une très jolie blonde qui parlait avec..

-Potter ! cracha Drago, qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?

Le garçon le regarda, surpris, puis il sourit :

-Tu dois sûrement être le père d'Angélus, Drago Malefoy, si je ne me trompe ? Daniel Potter, enchanté !

Drago hésita, puis serra la main qu'il lui présentait.

-Drago Malefoy, enchanté également.

Drago regarda de plus près le garçon et vit qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Ce qu'il ressemble à Harry Potter, songea-t-il.

-Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? cracha une voix bien connue. (NDA: oui, je sais, je me répète!)

Drago se retourna. Ca, c'était sans aucun doute le vrai Harry Potter : yeux verts, cicatrice, traits plus marqués et surtout, baguette magique pointée sur lui.

-Je pourrais te demander la même chose, dit-il d'une voix froide, un rien arrogante, mais je me contenterais de te dire que l'on est venu me chercher.

Harry le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer quelque chose de cinglant une très belle femme, en robe blanche, une coiffe d'or posée sur ses cheveux d'ébène, les yeux violets, apparu.

-Je me nomme Narla, se présenta-t-elle, je suis celle que l'on appele la Dame. Chacun de vous est ici pour la même raison : lutter contre Voldemort, ou le Mal. Depuis la Nuit des Temps, le Mal prend l'apparence d'un humain à chaque fois que son précédent corps meurt. Un élu est appelé, pour détruire cet humain. Le précédent élu était Dumbledore et l'humain fut Grindelwald. Le nouvel élu est Harry Potter, ici présent, destiné à « tuer ou être tué ». Voldemort est l'acuelle incarnation du Mal. Si je vous ai appelés, c'est pour aider Harry. Pour cela, vous serez envoyé dans le passé, pendant l'ascension au pouvoir de Voldemort. Vous allez devoir trouver ses horcruxes, et les détruire. Au moment où je vous envoie, l'académie italienne de magie ( Accademia della Borgia) vient d'être détruite. Vous serez envoyés à Poudlard sous de faux noms et de fausses apparences comme venant de cette académie. Chaque fois que vous parlerez de votre époque ou de choses qui ne doivent pas être entendues, vous parlerez automatiquement en italien. Vous serez tous inscrits pour rentrez en septième année. Cette année sera également la dernière de James Potter, Lily Evans, Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa Black et autres. Le tout maintenant est de savoir si vous acceptez cette mission. L'acceptez-vous ?

-OUI ! crièrent sept voix en choeur.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Drago, si je comprends bien nous allons être envoyé dans le passé pour détruire Voldemort, à l'époque de la septième année de mes parents ? Mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège?

-Rien. C'est à toi de décider Drago.

Drago refléchit. Si tout ça était vrai, ça signifiait qu'il pourrait peut-être revoir ses parents, en apprendre plus sur eux (on est pas bavard dans la famille Malefoy) et peut-être s'en faire des amis. Par contre, si tout ça était un piège, et que c'était Voldemort qui était devant lui, il risquait la mort à coup sûr pour sa trahison la mort, ou la torture éternelle, au choix. Mais comme disait certaines personnes, si on veut vivre, ne fallait-il pas prendre des risques, sinon pourquoi la vie vaudrait la peine d'être vécue? Oh et puis au diable Voldemort et tous les autres mages noirs! Pour une fois qu'il avait le droit de choisir (d'habitude, son père s'en charge à sa place), autant prendre la solution la plus risquée! Tout de façon, l'une comme l'autre, les solutions qui se proposaient l'envoyaient toutes à la mort, alors...

-D'accord, j'en suis.

-Très bien ! Vos noms d'emprunts seront : Siena Vulcano pour Hésione, Lavinia Citarella pour Astéria, Ostia Citarella pour Calypso, Lucas di Bona pour Daniel, Marco Merano pour Angélus, Alexandro Marcino pour Nael, Angelo di Cicco pour Drago et Francesco Reggio pour Harry. Des questions ?

-Oui, dit Harry, si un élève nous demande de parler italien, comment feront-nous ? Et nos affaires, nos livres scolaires, comment les aura-t-on ? Pourrons-nous avoir certains objets personnels de notre époque ? Et aurons-nous de l'argent de poche pour aller à Pré-au-lard par exemple ?

-Eh bien, voilà ce que j'appele un esprit bien fait. J'insérerai l'italien dans votre mémoire et quand vous voudrez parler italien, il suffira de le penser et vous le parlerez. Juste comme je vous l'ai expliquez, si certaines choses ne doivent pas être entendues, vous ne pourrez parler que italien à ce moment là. Pour vos affaires quelles qu'elles soient (c'est-à-dire affaires scolaires et objets personnels), elles se trouveront dans votre malle. Et pour « l'argent de poche » comme tu dis, un compte est ouvert pour chacun d'entre-vous sous vos noms d'emprunts et vous avez chacun un crédit illimité. Mais interdiction formelle d'achetez certaines choses comme une maison, un terrain ou autre qui coûte plus de deux mille gallions sans mon accord.

-Encore une chose avant de partir Narla, où sommes-nous ? Et qui êtes-vous exactement ?

-Nous sommes hors du temps et de l'espace et je suis Narla, la Dame du Bien, celle qui a tout contrôle sur le passé, le présent, le futur ainsi que sur la Vie et ses choix. Adieu !

Une lumière blanche éblouissante les entoura tous les huit, puis se dissipa. Un murmure de la Dame :

-Bonne chance !

Mais aucun d'eux n'entendit, car ils n'étaient plus là.

Ils étaient ailleurs.


	5. Pouvoir Elémentaire et magasins

**Et vl'à l'chapitre 4. Si si ! J'vous assure !**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Dark-vampyr.

* * *

****Chapitre4 :**

Quand Drago se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Il avait fait un drôle de rêve où il se trouvait hors du temps et de l'espace avec Potter, le fils Potter, son fils à lui (?), un elfe, une guerrière et deux filles aeras, des « anges ». Quel rêve stupide ! Il ouvrit les yeux mais ne reconnu pas le plafond. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre donnant apparament sur le chemin de Traverse, avec quatre autres lits. Deux de ceux-ci étaient vides, tandis que les deux autres étaient bels et bien occupés. Deux personnes à la chevelure noire lui tournaient le dos. On aurait pu les croire mortes si on n'entendait deux très légères inspirations régulières. Drago se leva, et eut le choix de choisir entre deux portes. Il ouvrit celle où il était marqué « Salle de bain » en lettres effacées. Là, il vit immédiatement deux des personnages de son rêve : l'elfe et le semi-vampire. Il fut tellement surpris que la seule chose qu'il ait pu dire fut :

-Tiens vous existez ?

Le demi-vampire le regarda avec un sourire carnassier :

-Oui, nous existons. Je ne sais pas pour toi Nael, mais moi, j'ai une petite soif...

Drago le regarda avec un regard horrifié mais surpris une lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur : Angélus était occupé à se moquer de lui.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur-le-vampire, ne vous gênez pas. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre de ne pas existez après.

Ils se regardèrent fixement tous les trois, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Au bout d'un moment, ils se relevèrent en se massant les côtes et Drago leur demanda :

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez réveillés si tôt ? Chez moi je suis le premier levé.

Nael lui sourit, puis l'informa :

-Je suis un elfe si tu te le rappeles. Ainsi trois heures de sommeil me suffisent amplement et je peux rester plusieurs jours sans dormir.

-Et moi je suis à moitié vampire. Comme les vampires n'ont pas besoin de sommeil puisqu'ils sont morts (quand ils « dorment » la journée, ils ne font que reposer leur corps (bien qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin) et surtout, ils permettent à leur magie de se renouveler, c-à-d. que si ils ont utilisé beaucoup de magie et que cela les a épuisés, et bien ils permettent et à leur corps et à leur magie de récupérer), il semblerait que j'ai besoin du même nombres d'heures de sommeil que les elfes purs.

-Waow ! C'est pratique ça !

-Pour moi sûrement, mais il parait que je ne te laissait pas une minute de répis quand j'étais petit et que je dormais la toute journée et quand je me réveillais le soir, j'hurlais toute la nuit pour que toi et maman restiez à côté de moi.

-Ca, c'est moins cool comme aspect.

-Bah ! C'est pas moi qui vais devoir faire des nuits blanches alors...

-Ok ! Compris ! Au fait, où sommes-nous ? Et où sont les filles ?

-Nous sommes au Chaudron Baveur et les filles sont dans une autre chambre.

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31 août et il doit être environ 9 heures et demi, on a reçu une lettre de Narla, tiens lis !

Nael lui tendit la lettre et Drago la parcourut du regard :

_« Amis,_

_Sortilège sur vous j'ai jeté,_

_A 10H00, ce 31 août prendra effet,_

_A des transformations physiques, il consistera,_

_Italien également vous apprendra,_

_Et toutes les choses qu'il vous faut savoir de cette époque troublée,_

_Une malle se trouve au pied de chaque lit,_

_Dedans se trouvent vos effets,_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Narla, _

_Dame du Bien. »_

-C'est donc dans une demi-heure qu'opéreront les transformations ? En attendant, je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans ma malle.

Drago sortit de la pièce et, sans faire de bruit, il ouvrit sa malle. Dedans se trouvaient son Nimbus 2001, où le nom avait été effacé comme usé par le temps, quelques objets de magie noire, certains ingrédients de potion rares ou difficiles à se procurer et des livres parfois introuvables parce qu'uniques ou dangereux. Il y avait également des vêtements moldus pour pouvoir circuler sans éveiller de soupçons en se rendant à la gare, l'uniforme de Poudlard en plusieurs exemplaires, des gants en peau de dragon pour la botanique, des pyjamas, des robes de chambre, des sous-vêtements, des pantalons, des chemises, des tee-shirts, des sweeet-shirts, des pulls, des polos, etc. Se trouvaient aussi les livres scolaires de l'année et une bourse pleine de gallions.

Il referma la malle sans le moindre bruit, satisfait, et en regardant les deux marmottes à la chevelure noire, il eut une idée tout à fait... serpentaresque.

Il réentra dans la salle de bain et, sous le regard intrigué des deux autres, ouvrit les robinets et laissa couler dans la baignoire une eau tout à fait glaciale. Pendant que l'eau coulait, il fit part de son idée aux deux autres qui l'approuvèrent. Nael, Angélus et lui sortirent délicatement Daniel de son lit et le portèrent jusque dans la salle de bain. Là, il le laissèrent tomber dans la baignoire. Immédiatement, un changement physique s'opéra : sa peau devint bleutée, une fine membrane transparente relia ses doigts et il lui poussa des branchies. Daniel ne bougea pas d'un pouce et des bulles remontèrent jusqu'à la surface, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Daniel dormait à poings fermés. Et dans de l'eau froide en plus.

Exaspéré, Angélus mit son bras dans l'eau et lui ajusta quelques baffes. Daniel se réveilla aussitôt et hurla. Son hurlement fut légèrement étouffer. Légèrement. Il fit quand même un potin pas possible. Il fût surpris de se trouver dans une baignoire pleine. Il en sortit ruisselant d'eau et prit l'essui que Nael lui tendait obligeamment.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain juste à ce moment-là, ses cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais avec l'air de dormir debout. Il fût nettement plus réveillé quand Drago le poussa dans l'eau froide. Drago lui tendit ensuite la main pour l'aider à sortir.. et il se retrouva lui aussi dans la baignoire. Ils sortirent tous les deux, grelottant de froid. Nael invoqua un vent chaud pour les sécher. Angélus montra la lettre envoyée par Narla à Harry et Daniel et ils regardèrent l'heure :

-Il ne reste plus que sept secondes, cria Harry.

- .. 6 .. 5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 .. 0 !

Une épaisse fumée blanche les entoura, les empêchant de se voir les uns des autres puis disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

A la place d'Harry se tenait un jeune homme au teint halé, les cheveux moins en bataille que d'habitude mais très indisciplinés quand même avec de magnifiques yeux verts. Il n'avait plus besoin de porter des lunettes et sa ressemblance avec James Potter avait été gomée, lui donnant un beau visage oval, un menton volontaire, une carrure assez impressionante avec des muscles en plus (pas beaucoup en plus, c'est pas un catcheur quand même !) et cinq bons centimètres en plus.

Drago avait également un teint halé, des cheveux bruns fonçés, des yeux noirs, l'habituel sourire narquois agrémenté d'un regard arrogant, héritage de la famille Malefoy, et un menton légèrement moins poitu.

Daniel avait gardé ses yeux bleus purs mais était devenu bronzé et avait toujours des traits fins et des cheveux noirs. Le contraste entre ses yeux et sa peau bronzée était assez... frappant. On avait l'impression que c'était un être pur, incapable de mentir ou de faire quelque chose de mal, qui lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. Sauf que c'était Daniel. Et qu'il ne ressemblait PAS du tout à un ange (demandez à ses anciens professeurs, vous allez voir ce qu'ils vont répondre !).

Angélus n'avait pas de gros changements physique, il avait juste les yeux noirs au lieu de bruns et la peau dans une teinte plus fonçée.

Nael pouvait dire adieu à son teint pâle et à ses longs cheveux d'elfe. Il avait beau avoir de longues mèches noires qui atteingnaient les épaules, c'était quand même très court pour un elfe. Ses beaux yeux étaient désormais bruns et sa peau halée lui donnait vraiment l'air d'un italien.

Il s'inclina devant les autres d'une manière ironique :

-Eh bien bienvenue dans notre nouveau monde, messieurs di Bona, Merano, di Cicco et Reggio.

-Si on allait voir les filles ?

-Ca roule ma poule !

-Eh ! J'suis pas ta poule !

-Désolé, mec ! Façon d'parler !

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Nael toqua très poliment à la porte d'en face. Une très jolie italienne aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux de la même couleur ouvrit, l'air vraiment pas contente.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, presque agressive.

-Nous venons voir mesdemoiselles Vulcano et Citarella.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était vous. Allez, entrez.

Elle les laissa passer puis referma la porte. Une voix se fit entendre d'une pièce voisine, probablement la salle de bain.

-C'est qui ?

-Ce sont messieurs di Cicco, Merano, di Bona, Reggio et Marcino qui viennent voir mesdemoiselles Citarella et Vulcano.

-Tu es folle de les avoir fait entrer, je te signale que je suis sous la douche !

-T'en fait pas, ils sont pas mieux : tous en slip !

Les garçons se regardèrent, ils avaient oublié de s'habiller ! Ils rougirent, bafouillèrent quelques excuses puis sortirent en courant. Ils revinrent quelques instants plus tard, tous habillés d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise en coton de la même couleur et de bottines également noires. Ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil autour d'eux et virent la jolie brune de tout à l'heure occupée à les dévisager, une autre jolie fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de même couleur était couchée à plat ventre sur un des trois lits, les yeux dans le vague, elle pensait sûrement à autre chose, mais au diable s'ils savaient quoi. Une troisième fille sortit en coup de vent de la salle de bain, les cheveux enroulés dans un essui et le corps dans un autre. Elle se mit à parler avec frénésie à la brune quand elle remarqua les garçons, qui fesaient tout pour ne pas regarder dans sa direction.

-Astéria ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

-Ouiiiii ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenue qu'ils étaient revenus ?

-Excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que tu étais dans la salle de bain.

-Mon oeil, oui !

-Quoi ton oeil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire ton oeil ?

-Allons les filles ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous disputer pour...

-LA FERME CALYPSO !

-Ah c'est comme ça ? dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Très bien ! _Serpensorcia !_

Le serpent jaillit de sa baguette, presque aussitôt carbonisé par un jet de flammes sortant des mains de la fille en essui. Celle-ci regarda les dernières flammes se consumer sur la carcasse calcinée du serpent, surprise. Elle pâlit brusquement, puis s'effondra sur le sol.

-Hésione !

Nael courut vers elle, et la prit dans ses bras. Il avait compris que seule Hésione était capable de sortir un jet de flammes aussi puissant sans incanter. Elle l'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura :

-Ma..ma malle..la potion rouge..vite..

Nael se précipita, et sortit très vite une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge vif. Il la porta à Hésione qui la but d'un trait. Une lueur rouge parcourut son corps, puis s'éteingnit. La jeune fille se leva d'un pas chancelant, fouilla dans sa malle et en ressortit une autre fiole, d'un beau bleu marine cette fois. Elle s'assit sur son lit, son pâle visage reprenant lentement quelques couleurs, et elle parut aller mieux. Elle regarda fixement l'essui qui l'habillait, et soudain elle fut vêtue d'un pantalon kaki, d'un tee-shirt jaune avec une inscription _« Mortal Satisfaction »_ écrit en noir, de baskets noires et de mitaines égalements noires. Une chaîne dorée avec un pendentif représentant des runes autour du cou apparut, ses cheveux châtains clairs étant attachés en queue de cheval. Elle murmura :

-Je suis désolée.

-Moi aussi, répondit Astéria avec un air coupable.

-De même, ajouta Calypso.

-Nael, reconnais-tu ce que je viens de faire ?

-Un pyro non-incanté ? tenta-t-il.

-Malheureusement non. Ce n'était pas un pyro car je n'ai pas voulu lançer ce sort. Je crois que j'ai reçu un pouvoir Elémentaire.

-Une minute, interrompit Drago, qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc-là, le pouvoir Elémentaire.

-Pas le pouvoir Elémentaire, les pouvoirs Elémentaires. Du monde d'où je viens, il y a 3 continents : Eclésion, Darien et Ilia. Sur l'un de ces continents, celui d'Ilia pour être précise, habitent les Elémentaires, ou Peuples des Eléments. Il y a quatre peuples, qui contrôlent chacun un élément : les Néréides et les Atrides pour l'eau, les Aeras pour l'air, les Danéens pour la Terre et les Sparkiens pour le feu. Toutefois, il existe une légende qui affirme qu'il existe un cinquième peuple pour un cinquième élément. Comme atteindre le continent d'Ilia est impossible pour ceux qui ne possèdent pas un pouvoir Elémentaire, et que ceux qui en ont un n'ont, en général, soit pas envie, soit pas le temps d'aller vérifier la légende, personne ne sait si c'est vrai ou faux. A part ça, avoir un pouvoir Elémentaire signifie avoir le pouvoir de contrôler l'un des quatre éléments. Seules certaines personnes possèdent un pouvoir Elémentaire. Quand on reçoit le pouvoir, il faut s'entraîner à l'utiliser car les premières fois, on ne sait pas quand il se déclenche et surtout, il vide celui qui l'utilise de toute son énergie magique et vitale. Ca te suffit comme explication ?

-C'est parfait. Néanmoins, je propose que tu essaye tes pouvoirs un peu plus tard, parce qu'ici, c'est hautement inflammable et puis, nous sommes le 31 août et je propose également que nous allions faire le chemin de Traverse !

-OK !

Les filles fouillèrent leur malle, et en retirèrent chacune une bourse pleine de gallions.

-Ah..euhhh..au fait les filles, c'est qui Astéria et c'est qui Calypso ? Parce que moi, je m'y perds un peu !

-Moi, c'est Astéria, répondit la brune, et là c'est Calypso, dit-elle en montrant la fille aux cheveux noirs, tu t'en souviendras ?

-Oui ! Merci !

-Pas d'quoi !

-On y va ?

-Ok, mais faut pas oublier de s'appeler par nos noms d'emprunts.

-T'inquietes !

Ils descendirent ensemble jusque dans la cour derrière le pub, où Harry sortit sa baguette pour faire les gestes familiers qui ouvraient la « porte » du chemin de Traverse. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux : il n'y avait presque personne, à part quelques sorciers qui avaient l'air soucieux, préoccupé. Ces sorciers ne se baladaient jamais seuls, mais en petits groupes serrés.

Certains magasins étaient condamnés.

Ils décidèrent de faire profil bas, et Harry reçu des regards furieux, et craintifs de passants quand il marmonna :

-J'avais presque oublié que Voldemort existait.

Il leur rendit leurs regards, et ceux-ci détournèrent la tête, pensant déjà à autre chose.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, ils se mirent d'accord : les filles iraient dans la boutique acheter ce qu'elles avaient envie pendant que les garçons iraient au magasin d'accesoires de Quidditch.

Les filles entrèrent dans la boutique et aussitôt une femme entre deux âges apparut, légèrement essouflée et rassurée de voir que ce n'était que trois collégiennes.

-Bonjour, je suis Mme Guipure, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider ?

-Oui, répondit Astéria, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des robes de soirées ?

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer le rayon.

Elles suivirent la femme, qui les amena au fond du magasin.

-Tenez, c'est ces rayons-là (elle indiqua trois rayons sur la droite), les cabines d'essayes sont à gauche et il y a un miroir à côté des cabines. Elle les laissa à leur choix et retourna à l'avant du magasin.

Elles virent des robes plus belles les unes que les autres, certaines étaient exentriques, d'autres très... denudées, mais bon. Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, elles avaient décidé (ce qui est surprenant pour des filles, parfois, elles peuvent rester deux heures dans le même magasin !).

Astéria avait choisi un robe bleu clair, qui commançait à la poitrine, et la moulait légèrement jusqu'au chevilles. Bien qu'elle n'ait plus ses beaux cheveux blonds, la robe lui allait bien.

Hésione s'était décidée pour une simple robe noire, avec de fines bretelles et un léger décolleté dans le dos. La robe la moulait jusqu'aux genoux et ensuite, elle se relachait.

Calypso avait, quand à elle, choisi sûrement la robe la plus... surprenante. De couleur bordeau, elle moulait jusqu'à la ceinture où ensuite elle s'élargissait. Une mince bande de velour entourait ses épaules.

C'était vraiment une robe superbe, comme les deux autres robes, il fallait bien le dire.

Les filles payèrent leurs achats, et elles rejoingnirent les garçons au magasin d'accesoires de Quidditch. Elles durent quasiment les tirer pour les faire sortir. Daniel marmonna un vague « Tyrans ! » et il se prit une tape sur la tête. Ensemble, ils allèrent à la librairie (Fleury et Bott).

Chacun alla dans un rayon bien spécifique.

Calypso et Drago allèrent jeter un coup d'oeil aux rares livres de magie noire. Astéria dans le rayon de métamorphose, Harry dans celui de D.C.F.M. et Hésione dans un rayon intitulé « Les arts du combat et les Duels ». Angélus et Daniel partirent discrètement dans celui des farces et attrapes.

Au bout du bout d'un moment, ne trouvant aucun livre de son niveau, Hésione rejoingnit Harry dans le rayon de D.C.F.M. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être l'aider dans son combat, et elle engagea la conversation :

-Hum, Harry ?

Celui-ci se retourna, surprit de la voir là.

-Oui ?

-En fait, je voulais te proposer, si tu veux bien sûr, je ne suis pas trop mauvaise dans les arts du combat, alors si t'en a envie, je peux t'aider.

Il la considéra gravement, puis sourit :

-C'est d'accord, mais à une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Evite de taper trop fort s'il te plait...

-Entendu cher élève, mais je te ferai signaler que tes ennemis, eux, ne te feront pas de cadeaux... Et si tu as envie, on pourra voir si tu as un pouvoir Elémentaire, un Don ("), ou tout simplement ma magie ("), on ne sait jamais !

-Je veux bien essayer, comme tu dis, on ne sait jamais ! Au fait, tu t'y connais en D.C.F.M. ?

-Ca va, je ne connais que les sorts qu'il faut connaître pour le programme scolaire, pour le reste, je me sers de ma magie.

-Ah, ok, moi j'adore ça ! C'est ma matière préférée !

-C'est vrai que c'est pas mal. C'est marrant ces duels !

-Tiens regarde ! Un livre pour inventer ses propres sorts !

Il feuilleta l'ouvrage puis s'exclama :

-J'achète !

-Au fait, où sont les autres ? Je me demande ce que fabriquent Angélus et Daniel.

-Combien qu'ils sont dans un rayon de farces et attrapes ?

-Je préfère ne pas parier. Il y a trop de chances pour que je perde !

Ils marchèrent à pas de loup jusqu'au dit rayon et jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Ils virent les deux garçons penchés sur un livre, trop occupés à parler pour remarquer Hésione et Harry.

-Et celle-là ! On pourrait la faire à mon père !

-Ouais, et celle-là au mien !

Les deux « H » surgirent.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux garçons sursautèrent et se retournèrent précipitamment, manquant de tomber, et cachèrent le livre dans leur dos.

-Nous ? On parlait de rien, pourquoi ?

Ils les regardèrent d'un air innocent, et Hésione soupira :

-C'est bon. Je vous connais suffisament bien pour savoir que un livre de farces, blagues, et autres. Je vous ferai juste remarquer que toi Daniel, tu es considéré par la loi d'ici comme adulte, et toi Angélus, c'est dans quelques mois.

-On est au courant, figure-toi, et ce ne sont que quelques farces, rien de plus.

-Je connais un livre sûrement mieux que ça, dit Harry, interrompant ainsi Hésione qui s'apprêtait à lançer une réplique foudroyante. Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien.

-Lequel pap.. Harry ?

-Le livre des Maraudeurs, tu connais ?

-Le.. le livre des Maraudeurs ? Tu nous laisserais le prendre ?

-Pourquoi ? Dans mon futur, enfin ton passé, je ne te l'ai pas donné ?

-Ben... Disons qu'après avoir reçu une bonne centaine de lettres au sujet de mon comportement et que Drago en ait reçu autant au sujet d'Angélus, vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour ne pas nous le donner.

-Ah... Ok. En attendant, je ne suis pas encore ton père donc, si tu veux, je te passerai.

-Merci pap.. euhhh Harry !

-Juste une question...

-Dis toujours Angélus.

-Comment je dois t'appeler ? Parce que pour moi, t'es mon parrain !

-Je préférerais Harry ! Je ne suis pas encore ton parrain que je sache !

-Ok ! Où sont les autres ?

-Astéria est dans le rayon « Métamorphose », Drago et Calypso essayent de trouver quelque chose niveau potion et (il abaissa la voix) magie noire, et je crois que Nael regarde pour les créatures magiques et le Quidditch.

-On ferait mieux de rester grouper, par les temps qui courent, on ne sait jamais...

-Ok, je vais chercher Nael.

-Et moi Astéria !

-Allez-y. Nous, on rejoint Calypso et Drago. Rendez-vous là-bas !

Ils se séparèrent et, quelques minutes plus tard, se rejoingnirent dans le rayon des potions. Là, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait un peu se dépêcher, et ils allèrent payer leurs livres. Au total, ils prirent :

_-Métamorphose, niveau très avançé, livre réservé aux adultes, par A.Bracadabra_

_-Les créatures magiques classées dangereuses, par Norbert Dragonneau_

_-Comment crée ses propres sorts , par C.Diphicil_

_-Potions difficiles et interdites pour les champions , par Polie Nectar_

_-Défense contre les forces du Mal, les sorts les plus puissants, les plus efficaces, et les plus durs à réaliser, __par G.Muthilé_

_-Quidditch, règles du jeu, feintes et autres plus représentation des joueurs les plus célèbres, par Tablic Volé_

Ils sortirent dans la rue et entrèrent dans la ménargerie magique. S'arrêtant un moment pour s'habituer à la forte odeur, ils regardèrent bientôt d'un air intéressé les incroyables animaux qui se trouvaient autour d'eux. Hésione cherchait un félin ou un hibou, et Daniel une créature aquatique (il fut très vexé quand Angélus lui lança qu'il n'en avait pas besoin puisqu'il ressemblait à un crapeau), ils demandèrent quelques renseignements à la sorcière qui s'occupait de la boutique et celle-ci leur indiqua exactement où se trouvait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Elle désigna une caisse en carton à Hésione et pria Daniel de la suivre à la cave.

Dans la caisse en carton se trouvaient d'adorables chatons au pelage oscillant entre le beige et l'orange clair. La pancarte qui se trouvait à côté de la caisse indiquait :

_« **Protecteurs : **les protecteurs atteingnent la taille d'un chat à l'âge adulte. Il ne peuvent s'attacher qu'à un seul maître pendant toute leur vie, ils meurent quand le corps de celui-ci a été correctement enterré ou brûlé. Si ce maître se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse, le Protecteur grandit à une vitesse hallucinante. Il peut atteindre 1,5 m de haut à l'état de chaton, et jusqu'à 3,5 m pour les mâles adultes. Le Protecteur est invincible sous sa forme « géante ». Par contre, il est vulnérable sous sa forme « petite ». Mais, il prend également sa forme « géante » quand lui-même est en danger._

_**Attention :** les Protecteurs choississent eux-mêmes leur maître, et non le contraire. Si vous essayez d'en prendre un par la force, c'est à vos risques et périls... (le magasin n'est aucunement responsable des accidents qui pouraient se produire)_

_**Pour essayer d'être choisi :** présentez vos mains et si un des chatons se frotte contre, c'est qu'il vous a choisi._

_**Prix :** 34 gallions. »_

Hésione n'hésita pas, elle plongea les deux mains dans la caisse. Il ne se passa rien. Déçue, elle allait les retirer quand un des chatons s'approcha timidement de ses mains, puis se frotta contre elles et commença à ronronner de plaisir.

La princesse prit précautionneusement le chaton dans ses mains et le porta au niveau de son visage.

-Salut toi, comment tu t'appeles ?

Le chaton ronronna plus fort.

* * *

**Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre? **

**Si vous avez des idées ou autre, n'hésitez pas à me les dire...**

**Dark-vampyr.**

**P.S: je répète que, comme (presque) tout les auteurs, j'aime bien une rewiew ou deux de temps en temps...**

**Bay,**

**Dark-vampyr.

* * *

**

**Lexique:**

**- Don: **chez les habitants du monde d'Hésione, avoir un Don signifie posséder un dérivé de la magie (comme la téléphatie, l'ubiquité, ...) sans pour antant être capable de pratiquer la magie elle-même.

**- **la** magie **dans le monde d'Hésione, se pratique sans baguette magique (bien qu'il existe des amplificateurs de magie) et les magiciens (ou sorciers) les plus puissants sont capables d'utiliser la magie sans faire usage de formules. Le don pour la magie d'Hésione est si puissant qu'il lui suffit de visualiser dans son esprit ce qu'elle veut pour qu'elle l'obtienne.


	6. Le parrain d'Angélus fait des siennes!

**Allez ! Pour une fois on va dire que j'ai pitié et je vous passe ce mini-chapitre en attendant la suite! (j'avais prévu de faire plus long au départ mais puisque _certaines _personnes semblaient impatientes...) Profitez en bien car en général je suis sans pitié (surtout quand une crème au chocolat 100 anglaise faite maison traîne devant moi...) **

Allez gros bisous et à bientôt,

Lady Ange Shadow.

(et avant que j'oublie et ne redevienne méchante, super-méga-giga merci à _Sat1 _pour ses rewiews encourageantes ; ) )

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Daniel descendait l'escalier qui menait à la cave, précédé par la vendeuse. Il arriva devant une porte, et la sorcière se retourna vers lui :

-Les animaux qui sont plaçés ici sont tous aquatiques. En prendre un en charge est une énorme responsabilité. Tu t'en crois capable ?

Il lui répondit 'oui' par un signe de tête et elle ouvrit la porte.

Il fit littéralement... stupéfait.

La pièce devant lui contenait d'immenses aquariums, avec d'autres d'une taille plus raisonnable. L'espace entre tout ces bocals de verre était à peine suffisant pour laisser passer une personne.

Il déambula entre tous ces aquariums, et vit de magnifiques poissons colorés, des calamars, des crabes, des hippocampes, une drôle de bestiole qui ressemblait étrangement à un poisson-chat mais qui était d'une très belle couleur jaune pâle et qui devait faire la taille d'un requin baleine (environ 15 mètres) et puis, il les vit :

Nageant gracieusement dans leur aquariums, avec des couleurs chatoyantes allant du bleu/vert au bleu/gris : les tortues marines.

Il était tombé sous le charme.

Une des tortues retint particulièrement sous attention. De couleur gris/bleu, elle l'observait de ses yeux d'ambre noir intelligents.

Et il su.

Les néréides s'attachait à un unique animal marin à vie, le lien qui unissait l'animal à son maître était si fort qu'ils pouvaient échanger des pensées, des goûts, des odeurs, des images, des émotions.

Daniel avait trouvé sous animal, c'était cette tortue.

Il se tourna vers la sorcière :

-Combien pour cette tortue ? Celle au fond de l'aquarium.

-Elle ? 72 gallions.

-C'est cher, mais je prends.

-Très bien, bonhomme.

La sorcière escalada rapidement l'échelle qui était contre l'aquarium, sortit sa baguette et lança un _« Wingardium Leviosa »_ . La tortue décolla, et dès qu'elle sortit de l'eau, fut emprisonnée dans une bulle d'eau. La sorcière fit apparaître un sac, dans lequel elle mit la tortue (et la bulle d'eau). La vendeuse redescendit l'échelle, et remonta au rez-de-chaussée, Daniel sur les talons.

Ils avaient presque tous trouvé un animal, seuls Harry et Nael n'avaient choisi aucune des sympathiques bêbêtes qui se trouvaient dans la boutique.

Daniel paya pour la tortue, et la vendeuse lui expliqua que les excréments disparaîssaient immédiatement dans la bulle d'eau, que celle-ci se dématérialisait quand elle était complètement entourée d'eau où la tortue pouvait évoluer sans difficultés et se rematérialisait quand l'eau n'était plus assez oxygénée, où que la tortue sortait de l'eau. Il prit également trois pots de nourriture « longue durée ».

Les autres payèrent également pour leur nouvel animal.

Astéria s'était décidée pour un aigle royal, Drago pour un hibou grand-duc (« Pour le courrier » avait-il dit en haussant les épaules), Calypso pour un faucon pélerin, Angélus pour un épervier et Hésione avait déffinitivement craqué pour le petit Protecteur qu'elle avait d'ailleurs niché au creux de son cou.

Ils sortirent et se séparèrent. Les filles allèrent dans une boutique de lingerie et les garçons prirent la route vers Mme Guipure, pour leur propre robe de soirée.

Les garçons choisirent tous une robe à col dur. Angélus en noir, Drago en gris clair (hommage à l'ex-couleur de ses yeux), Nael en brun fonçé avec des reflets dorés, Harry en vert émeraude, et Daniel en bleu électrique.

Ils retrouvèrent les filles, comme convenu, une heure plus tard, au point de rendez-vous. C'est à dire dans un des salons privés du Chaudron Baveur, devant une table basse bien garnie en victuailles.

Les filles étaient déjà là et papotaient joyeusement en attendant les garçons (tous pûrent remarquer l'air passablement dégouté d'Astéria et celui intérêssé de Calypso alors qu'Hésione leur décrivait une des manières dont elle s'était 'amusée' (elle ne donnait visiblement pas le même sens au mot 'amuser' qu'Astéria) à écorché vif un imbécile qui avait cru qu'elle était une 'fille de joie' alors qu'elle se promenait dans un quartier pour le moins... douteux).

Astéria les accueilli joyeusement, manifestement ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet.

Après avoir discuté et fait une mise au point sur leur situation, ils allèrent se reposer dans leur chambre.

Nael avait entamé son livre sur le Quidditch, Angélus et Daniel s'occupaient de la tortue de se dernier, Harry lisait le livre de G.Muthilé ( _Défense contre les Forces du Mal : les sorts les plus puissants, les plus efficeces, les plus durs à réaliser)_ et Drago avait emprunté à Nael son livre sur les créatures magiques classées dangereuses.

Soudain, celui-ci eut une idée pour se distraire (faisons remarquer que les créatures, magiques ou non, n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé).

-Ey les gars ! J'ai une idée !

Il eut un ricanement de la part de Daniel et d'Harry et il entendit quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Depuis quand les Malefoy sont capables de penser ? Oups ! Désolé Angie ! ». Drago leur jeta un regard glacial puis continua :

-Je disais donc, que j'ai une idée. Je propose un duel à cinq !

-Où ça ? Dans la chambre ?

-Exactement !

-Chacun pour soi ?

Drago eut un sourire carnassier :

-Evidemment !

-Attendez ! Faut une récompense pour le vainqueur ! Il a le droit de donner un gage _personnel _à chacun des participants. Et j'imagine que tout le monde participe ?

Il eut une affirmation générale confirmée par des hôchements de tête.

-Tout les coups sont permis ! Mais interdiction de tuer, blesser ou mutiler. Sinon on est éliminé, ok ?

Tout les participants confirmèrent et...

-C'est parti !

Et la 'bataille' commença. Daniel s'amusait à lancer des trombes d'eau glacée sur tout ce qui bougeait ou à geler certaines parties du corps (jambes, mains, ...), Drago se retrouva donc immobiliser au niveau des jambes par de la glace, Angélus dégela la glace et il reçut en remerciement un Stupéfix de la part de son _cher _futur parrain, j'ai nommé : Harry James Potter. Daniel fut cloué à la porte comme un insecte quelconque par des flèches venant de la part de Nael et il découvrit avec _ravissement _qu'il pouvait tempêter ou dire autant de jurons qu'il voulait (que je ne copierais pas ici, certains pourraient me mettre en situation enbarrassante vis-à-vis du comité de censure), les flèches étaient profondement ancrées dans le bois et ne semblaient n'avoir aucunement envie de le libérer.

Nael fut mis lui aussi hors de combat, Drago lui avait lancé un sortilège de Rictusempra qu'il put éviter facilement mais il n'en fut pas de même pour le Petrificus Totalus de Harry qui attendait patiencement son heure, et qui fit mouche.

Ne restait que Drago et Harry. Celui-ci fut désarmé presque aussitôt pris en traître alors qu'il regardait s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Drago leva le poing en signe de victoire et entama une danse de la victoire (qui était parfaitement ridicule, il faut bien le dire)et... il se prit un stupéfix en pleine poire. Il tomba sur le sol, évanouit.

Daniel, le seul encore conscient avec Nael (ben oui, Nael a beau être pétrifié on a qu'à dire qu'il a vu toute la scène car il était tourné vers eux)et Harry regarda celui-ci. Le garçon en question fixait ses mains d'un air ébahi, puis il secoua la tête et sembla se réveiller.

Il se dirigea vers son futur-fils-qui-à-le-même-âge-que-lui-et-qui-n'est-pas-totalement-humain et enleva les flèches qui le clouaient sur le bois de la porte.

Aucun d'entre eux ne fit de commentaires et ils liberèrent/réveillèrent leurs amis.

Drago rendit sa baguette à Harry et lui demanda d'un air stupéfait :

-Comment t'as fait pour me stupéfixier ? J'avais ta baguette en main !

-C'est très simple, répondit Nael à la place d'Harry, notre jeune monsieur Potter ici présent (non Daniel, on parle pas de toi !) fait de la magie sans-baguette. Une autre capacité à nous faire découvrir cher ami ?

Harry piqua un fard, mais s'abstient quand même de répondre.

-Eh ben ça ! murmura Angélus, je savais que mon parrain était spécial, mais à ce point-là, je ne m'en serais jamais douté !


	7. La 'Mircator'

**Valà! J'suis vraiment désolée de ne pas m'être manifestée plus tôt, mais à peine j'ai terminé mes examens (auquels j'ai réussi avec les mérites, même en Néerlandais, donc je pourrai continué à écrire sur que j'ai dû faire mes valises et partir. Bon maintenant je suis revenue, mais ce n'est qu'un intermède puisque je pars bientôt dans le Cantal (France), faire de la randonnée à cheval. Entretemps, je poste ce chap' et écris le prochain! Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Rappel des noms (et autres):**

**Angélus Malefoy/Marco Merano (c'est le fils de Drago Malefoy, meilleur ami de Daniel Potter, semi-vampire)**

**Daniel Potter/Lucas di Bona (fils d'Harry Potter, meilleur ami d'Angélus Malefoy, semi-néréide)**

**Nael Nama'el/Alexandro Marcino (elfe venu d'un monde parallèle)**

**Calypso Uraraes/Ostia Citarella (aera (ange), soeur jumelle d'Astéria)**

**Astéria Uraraes/Lavinia Citarella (aera (ange), soeur jumelle de Calypso)**

**Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan/Siena Vulcano (pricesse guerrière venue du même monde que Nael)**

**Et bien sûr:**

**Harry Potter/Francesco Reggio**

**Drago Malefoy/Angelo di Cicco**

**

* * *

Petit rappel de ce qui ce passe: **Drago et Harry sont cherché à leur époque par leur fils respectif et deux de leur amis. Ils sont amenés devant Narla (qui représente le Bien) et explique qu'Harry est l'émissaire du Bien, et qu'il doit détruire l'émissaire du Mal (en l'occurence, Voldemort). Pour cela, elle leur propose un voyage dans le passé, à l'époque des Maraudeurs. Ils acceptent, et sont envoyés là-bas sous une fausse identitée, comme venant de l'école italienne de Magie, l'Accademia Borgia, qui a été détruite en juin dernier. Ils se sont préparés pour le 1er septembre, c-à-d aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 :**

Put°°° de mer°° ! Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le 1er septembre ! C'était comme d'habitude le chaos.

Il fila prendre une douche froide. Ils avaient convenu hier qu'ils n'arriveraient pas ensemble à King's Cross (j'sais plus cmt s'écrit le nom de la gare alors sorry pour les fautes d'orthographes !), et qu'il arriverait dernier.

Il sortit de la salle de bain les cheveux humides mais habillé et jeta un regard agacé à la malle qu'il n'avait pas fini de ranger. Il mit en vrac toutes les affaires qui lui restait et referma sa malle. Il descendit manger où il fut accueilli par les autres et n'adressa pas un mot aux autres.

Il était de mauvaise humeur et ça se voyait.

Il regarda le dernier membre du groupe partir pour King's Cross mais ne pipa mot.

A 11 heures moins le quart, il descendit enfin de cet engin infernal que les moldus appelaient 'taxi'. Le temps de régler la note, il ne lui restait que dix minutes avant que le Poudlard'Express ne mette les voiles. Il poussait son chariot à bagage vers les quais n° 9 et n°10 tout en jetant des regards méprisants aux moldus qui s'affairaient autour de lui.

Il poussa un juron qui fit sursauter une vieille dame (la pauvre !) quand son chariot rentra dans un panneau d'affichage qu'il n'avait pas vu et avança à grands pas (le chariot toujours devant lui évidemment) vers le poteau. Le portail vers le quai 9 ¾. Portail qu'il franchit d'ailleurs, en ne faisant pas vraiment attention si les moldus le regardaient ou non.

Il rejoignit rapidement le groupe qu'il cherchait et se sentit presque immédiatement plus léger, comme si on l'avait libérer d'un poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il eut un sourire et n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'une jolie brune l'apostropha (ou l'agressa, c'est à vous de voir !) :

-Angelo ! reprocha-t-elle, encore un peu et tu manquais le train !

Il grimaça. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de ses faux noms et de ses fausses apparences aussi d'ailleurs. Lui, Drago Malefoy, s'appelait Angelo di Cicco. La jolie brune qui venait de le réprimander se nommait Astéria Uraraes. Ou plutôt Lavinia Citarella. De même que sa soeur, Calypso, une autre jolie fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux de même couleur se nommait à présent Ostia Citarella. La dernière fille, Hésione Naha'mas quelque chose (il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom en entier, c'était trop long et elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser alors...) s'appelait, quand à elle, Siena Vulcano. Un vrai volcan cette fille, qui entrait trop souvent en éruption pour son propre bien. Beaucoup trop colérique et agressive à son goût (et aussi trop sadique, vu la discussion qu'il avait entendue au Chaudron Baveur, elle prenait apparemment du _plaisir _à mutiler ou à tuer). Bref, une fille pas très saine d'esprit de son point de vue.

Pour les garçons, il y avait Lucas di Bona, un semi-néréide et également le fils de Saint Potter, anciennement appelé Daniel Potter. Suivi par Angélus Malefoy, dit Marco Merano (son fils !) suivi du Saint parmi les Saints et parfait petit Gryffondor qui obéissait à ce _cher_ Dumby (quoiqu'il devrait peut-être revoir son avis sur la personne concernée) : Harry Potter. Ou plutôt Francesco Reggio ici.

Et enfin, pour bien conclure, l'elfe Nael Nama'el appelé en ce bas-monde (j'entends par-là dans ce monde-ci et à cette époque puisqu'il vient d'une espèce de monde parallèle) Alexandro Marcino.

Il retrouva brusquement ses esprits quand il vit une main s'agité devant lui.

-Ouhou ! Ca fait trois que je te dis qu'il faut monter, le train va partir.

Il monta en catastrophe dans le train alors que celui-ci démarrait, le tout sous le rire des autres. Il leur fit un léger sourire et les suivis dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient dégotté, tout en traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Il s'affala sur la banquette et comme ils avaient convenu de ne parler qu'en italien sauf si un de leurs futurs camarades leur parlaient, il demanda d'une voix presque plaintive :

-Y a personne qui a quelque chose à bouffer ici ? J'meurs de faim moi !

Astéria le regarda comme s'il était fou :

-T'as bouffé (oui je sais, ça se dit pas, on dit 'mangé' mais bon, moi français parlé et pas parlé français!) six bols de porridge, quatorze toasts à la marmelade accompagné de deux assiettes de bacon-saussisses-oeufs sur le plat et t'as encore faim ?

-Ben ouais, répondit-il avec suffisance, quand on a un corps d'athlète il faut en prendre soin !

-Un 'corps d'athlète' ? Rien que ça ? Allez, ajouta-elle en riant, y'a de la salade de pâtes froides dans ton sac.

-Merci Lev' !

-De rien, mais ne m'appelle plus 'Lev' p'tit ange !

Il grogna à la mention du surnom, puis ouvrit son sac à dos et en sortit un tupperwear.

Soudain, il loucha sur sa malle qui était occupée à se soulever lentement du sol pour se déposer avec douceur dans les filets. Il chercha l'origine du phénomène quand il vit Hésione regarder sa malle, avec un regard trop insistant pour être naturel.

Evidemment, songea-t-il, il n'y à qu'elle pour réaliser quelque chose du genre.

Il se désintéressa de la fille qu'il trouvait un peu bizarre pour goûter à la _chose _qui se trouvait dans la boîte qu'il tenait. Ca semblait... visqueux (évidemment, il y a de la mayo dedans !) et d'origine douteuse. Il prit une fourchette en plastique et mis prudemment un de ces trucs en bouche... qu'il recracha aussitôt.

Ce truc était dégoûtant ! Il n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi mauvais ! (tu parles, et les anglais qui mettent de la sauce à la menthe sur du rosbif alors ! _désolée pour les anglais !_) Ils n'avaient aucun goût ces italiens ! Et dire qu'il allait se faire passer comme étant l'un d'eux !

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait accepter déjà de venir ? Aider Potter ? Sûrement pas ! Ou peut-être si, un peu...

Il mettait quand même ses intérêts personnels en avant ! Il avait trois objectifs :

1)En apprendre le plus possible sur ses parents et leurs amis.

2)Profiter un maximum des possibilités que lui donnait ici sa nouvelle identité (dont échapper momentanément à l'autorité paternelle)

3)Aider Potter (quand même un peu), car il en avait ras les coucougnettes de Voldemort dans son présent et qu'il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à devenir un mangemort (pour aller embrasser le bas de la robe d'un sorcier complètement taré et se prendre un doloris à la première erreur ? Non merci !)

L'objectif n°3 pouvait attendre un peu, non ? Il y avait des trucs plus intéressant à faire que de partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup, surtout quand le loup en question est un mage noir surpuissant complètement siphonné (et je l'affirme haut et fort ! Non Voldie ! Je rigolais ! Pas l'Avada Kedavra ! Pas l'Avada Kedavra ! Je... Arghhhhh !).

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que c'était sa place ici, dans ce groupe dans plus... originaux ! Il fallait bien dire que se retrouver avec un semi-vampire, qui plus est était son fils venu du futur, un semi-néréide ou plutôt le fils de Potter avec Potter en prime, deux jeunes filles aeras (les humains et autres les appellent 'anges' rappelez-vous) un elfe venu d'un monde parallèle, et une guerrière à la limite du sadisme, accessoirement princesse héritière de l'empire le plus puissant du monde parallèle précédemment cité ! (et qui, de nouveau accessoirement, pratiquait une magie inconnue à la sienne, possédait un potentiel magique qui semblait illimité, et était entraînée pour le combat depuis sa naissance, une machine de guerre quoi !) était peu commun !

Il sortit de ces pensées quand il entendit la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir, et qu'une tête d'un garçon séduisant, entourée de longues mèches noires apparut et se confondit en excuses :

-Oh ! Excusez-moi, je pensais que le compartiment était vide ! Désolé !

Il les observa plus attentivement et continua :

-Excusez-moi de nouveau pour mon indiscrétion mais... je connais presque tout le monde dans l'école et il me semble pourtant que je ne vous ai jamais vu. Je pourrais savoir qui vous êtes, s'il vous plaît ?

Drago observa Potter (Harry), celui-ci avait pâli considérablement depuis que le garçon et il déclara soudain :

-C'est mon parrain.

Il avait parlé en italien. Le garçon le regarda d'un air bizarre et Harry se leva, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres, semblant avoir repris de l'assurance (Drago pu toutefois remarquer une lueur d'une tristesse infinie dans ses yeux verts, qui fut vite remplacée par un masque de joie feinte), le garçon-qui-a-survécu déclara (en anglais) :

-Je m'appelle Francesco Reggio et voici mes amis (il les désigna) : Ostia et Lavinia Citarella, Siena Vulcano, Alexandro Marcino, Marco Merano, Angelo di Cicco et enfin Lucas di Bona. Nous venons d'Italie, précisa-t-il inutilement.

A chaque fois qu'il prononçait un des noms, la personne en question confirmait par un coup de tête ou lui adressait un signe de la main.

-Vous venez de l'Académie Borgia ? Je l'ai lu dans le journal. Au fait, je m'appelle Sirius Black !

A ce moment même, presque en même temps, on entendit une voix depuis le couloir :

-SIIRRIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS ! Tu te ramènes ? On a trouvé un compartiment de libre !

L'interpellé s'excusa (eh oui, _encore _!), et sortit puis referma la porte du compartiment, un sourire aux lèvres.µ

-Tu sais, Harry, je trouve que ton parrain as l'air très sympa, s'exclama Astéria, dès que la porte fut refermée.

-Il y a juste un léger problème avec lui, soupira le Survivant.

-Lequel ?

-C'est qu'il déteste tous les Serpentards. Il les met tous dans le même sac. Pour lui, ce sont tous des apprentis mangemorts.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Calypso, assez froidement (n'oublions pas qu'elle a é té à Serpentard l'année passé).

-Laisse, Harry, interrompit Drago, c'est moi qui explique (c'est pas vrai ! Drago appelait Harry par son prénom ! A ce train-là, il allait devenir fou… ). Vois-tu Cal, Sirius fait partie de la 'noble' famille des Black. Des Sangs purs. Dont d'ailleurs la devise est « Toujours pur ». Cette famille est très fière de son sang, et méprise royalement ceux qui ne sont pas « purs », la plupart sont d'ailleurs assez tournés vers la magie noire. Sirius a toujours méprisé toutes les personnes de ce genre-là, parce que pour lui, ce n'était pas le sang qui comptait mais l'âme, le cœur, la manière d'être et d'agir. Dans sa famille, c'est le « mouton noir » parce qu'il est à Gryffondor, en omettant sa cousine Andromeda, qui était également à Gryffondor. Hors, comme sa famille (qu'il déteste, à part ladite Andromeda) ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il n'apprécie pas sont à Serpentard, il a décidé, plus ou moins inconsciemment, de mettre toutes les personnes à Serpentard dans le même sac. Il ne va jamais chercher à les connaître, car pour lui ce sont tous des apprentis Mangemorts. Ainsi, comme nous retournerons probablement dans la même maison que l'année passée, il y a beaucoup de chances pour qu'il nous haïsse sans nous connaître.

-J'imagine qu'il a dû avoir beaucoup souffert, pour réagir de la sorte. Son comportement est compréhensible, bien que parfaitement idiot je l'admets, dit Astéria d'un ton docte. Mais je veux que nous fassions un serment, continua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Lequel ?

-Que nous promettions, quoi qu'il arrive, de rester amis et de s'entraider les uns les autres.

-JE LE JURE ! dirent-ils d'une même voix.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix émue, au moins comme ça nous sommes tous liés. Plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

OoO

Plus tard…

Harry revenait des toilettes, quand il entendit une série de cris, bien qu'étouffés, des coups et des pas précipités. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le wagon précédent et failli tourner de l'œil. Il referma la porte de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse le remarquer puis couru comme un dératé jusqu'à son compartiment, il n'eut le temps de dire deux mots :

-Attaque… Mangemorts !

L'effet fut instantané. Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond. Un air déterminé était visible sur le visage de chacun, de la haine pure déformait le visage de Drago et une lueur rouge, malveillante dansait dans les yeux bruns d'Hésione. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient peut-être mourir, bien que ni Calypso, ni Astéria, Nael, Daniel, Angélus ou encore Hésione aient déjà affronté les Mangemorts (bien que pour cette dernière, elle ait déjà combattu des ennemis probablement pires).

Les vêtements de certains d'entre eux commencèrent à changer, où leur physique se modifier.

Deux sabres apparurent de nulle part, croisés dans leur fourreau dans le dos d'Esy. Ses vêtements en cuir sombre épousaient parfaitement ses formes, ils étaient faits pour ne pas la gêner dans ses mouvements. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres, et avaient repris leur taille normale, au début des épaules. L'énergie brute qui se dégageait d'elle, cette aura meurtrière faisait froid dans le dos. La plupart des personnes normales auraient peur rien qu'en la voyant ainsi.

Un collant blanc, une tunique verte, des bottes en cuir marron, un arc et un carquois de flèches accroché à son dos, une épée à son flan, c'était Nael. L'elfe dont l'énergie qui l'habitait sur le champ de bataille, bouillait littéralement sur place, pressé de donner une raclée à l'ennemi, il était confiant en ses forces.

Drago et Harry lui jetèrent, à lui et à Hésione un regard surpris, mais ils ne dirent rien.

Deux canines plus longues que la moyenne, une peau pâle, un pantalon et une longue veste en cuir, une chemise et des bottes style armée, le tout en noir, une froide énergie meurtrière s'échappant de lui, destiné à tuer, à être le prédateur, un seul mot : vampire. Angélus.

Deux boules d'eau dansant dangereusement au-dessus de ses mains, paumes ouvertes, tournées vers le ciel, un halot bleuté entourant son corps, Daniel.

Baguettes levées, le même air déterminé, les mêmes yeux de glace, deux sœurs, Calypso et Astéria.

Baguettes levées, la même colère, la même haine, deux frères, Harry et Drago.

Ils avancèrent tous d'un pas volontaire, vers l'endroit où Harry avait aperçus les toutous de Voldy.

La porte s'ouvrit sans aucuns bruits, mais un mangemort gardait l'entrée, mais de dos. Nael encocha une flèche, banda son arc, visa à peine et tira. L'action avait durée moins d'une seconde.

La flèche atteignit son but, elle s'était figée dans le côté gauche du dos, transperçant poumon et cœur. Le mangemort tomba à terre, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre.

Dès lors le combat fut brouillé pour chacun d'eux, ils entrèrent en hurlant dans le wagon, chacun ne s'occupant plus que sur un unique but : faire tomber un maximum d'ennemis.

Daniel lançait des boules d'eau au visage de ses ennemis, puis la transformait en glace. Il réussit à en avoir quatre comme cela, qui mourraient lentement, étouffées, mais le cinquième était un peu plus malin que les autres puisqu'il faisait fondre la glace, alors Daniel devait se servir de sa baguette.

Angélus mordait parfois, se nourrissait su sang de ses victimes, mais griffait aussi beaucoup, et il utilisait la magie noire et la magie vampire. Drago se tenait à ses côtés, et repoussait tant bien que mal ses attaquants à coups de sorts de magie dite 'blanche' ou 'noire'. Il préférait tout de même aller dans le dos des sorciers en robe noire, pour les attaquer alors qu'ils ne le voyaient pas. On est un serpentard où on ne l'est pas.

Calypso et Astéria utilisaient leur propre magie, paralysant (Astéria) ou faisant éclater (Calypso) un organe vital ou non (le cœur, le foie, le cerveau, un poumon,…).

Nael se servait de son épée, ou bien il envoyait des espèces d'éclairs blancs qui paralysaient momentanément ses adversaires, il avait une grâce irréelle, sa vitesse et son agilité semblaient être supérieures à la moyenne normale, ses mouvements étaient précis et adroits. Si ces attaquants ne se servaient pas de la magie, ils auraient des soucis à se faire.

Esy avait entamé une danse macabre, laissant des cadavres ou des mourants sur son passage. Elle avait la grâce et une démarche féline, Calypso était presque sûre de l'avoir entendue cracher comme un chat en colère. Ses sabres bougeaient sans cesse, on avait l'impression qu'ils étaient plus des prolongations de ses bras que des armes à part entière. Ils se glissaient, avec leur propriétaire, d'une facilité déconcertante entre leurs adversaires. Elle tranchait, décapitait, éventrait, coupait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Harry, lui, était littéralement déchaîné. Il jetait une quantité impressionnante de sorts à ses attaquants, utilisant au mieux sa souplesse et son agilité dues aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Soudain, une flamme qu'il n'avait pas vue passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête, carbonisant quelques cheveux au passage et brûlant au troisième degré le visage du mangemort qui se trouvait devant lui. Il se retourna et Esy lui adressa un regard désolé tout en retirant une de ses lames du ventre de ce qui restait d'un mangemort.

Seul lui vit les mots être formés dans la bouche d'un des serviteurs de Voldemort, et un rayon vert naître, filant droit vers le dos de Daniel, porteur de mort.

Harry courut et couvrit le mètre restant en se jetant sur son futur fils, l'obligeant ainsi à s'abaisser. L'Avada Kedavra ne toucha personne, mais une rage sans nom naissait se propagea à une vitesses fulgurante dans les veines du Survivant.

Il sentit le pouvoir affluer dans ses veines, ayant la soudaine sensation que tout lui était possible, comme si il avait bu du Felix Felicitis, et ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Sa voix était devenue étonnement grave voir caverneuse, tout en restant froide :

-Ainsi tu as essayé de le tuer ? Mais c'est toi qui vas mourir pauvre imbécile !

Un jet rouge partit de sa main, et toucha le mangemort qui tomba à terre et se tordit de douleur, comme si des milliers de petites aiguilles chauffées à blanc le transperçaient de part en part, puis un autre jet, vert cette fois, le toucha et il ne bougea plus. Il était mort.

Les yeux d'Harry reprirent leur teinte habituelle, vert émeraude, et il s'écroula sur le sol, évanouit.

Tout à coup, un silence de mort tomba.

Astéria avait été blessée à la jambe, qui saignait abondamment, et le bras de Calypso formait un angle bizarre, tout en émettant de sinistres craquements quand elle essayait de le bouger.

Des flots de sang coulaient du nez de Daniel et Angélus devait se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, parce que celui-ci avait une odeur particulière pour les vampires, une odeur de sel, mais aussi d'herbes provençales sur un fond de miel. Bizarrement, le tout était bien assorti et formait une odeur alléchante pour tous ceux qui avaient un odorat un tant soit peu aiguisé (je ne comprend pas les humains dans cette catégorie !).

Donc Angélus avait très envie de goûter à ce sang qui avait l'air aussi délicieux que l'odeur. Le semi-vampire avait lui-même le dos brûlé, un gros trou dans sa veste et sa chemise.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'air plus inquiet pour celles-ci que pour sa brûlure qui devait être très douloureuse.

Son dos se guérit presque instantanément, arrachant un cri de surprise à Drago, et Angie reprit sa forme d'humain normal, tout en jurant parce qu'il allait devoir se racheter une veste et une chemise. Il regarda autour de lui, et avisant Calypso il courut près de celle-ci et la submergea de questions (Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Tu veux que je te porte ?). La jeune aera devait apparemment se faire violence pour ne pas lui hurler de se taire.

Seuls Nael, Drago et Hésione semblaient indemnes.

L'elfe se mit en face de Daniel, et lui plaqua ses mains sur le visage. Il formula un sort de guérison elfique, et le nez de Dan cessa de couler. Bien que ces vêtements étaient tachés de sang, il remercia abondamment Nael puis se précipita auprès d'Astéria, et l'aida à se tenir debout.

Elle s'appuya sur lui, et grimaça quand sa jambe blessée toucha le sol. Elle se traîna jusqu'à Harry, et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

Nael s'approcha d'eux et mit délicatement ses mains sur sa jambe, puis il reformula le sort.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit les chairs se reformer, et As le remercia chaleureusement.

Il se pencha sur Harry et leur dit qu'il était simplement évanouit, mais qu'il l'examinerait plus en profondeur dans leur compartiment. Il se releva et s'approcha de Calypso.

Il observa longuement son bras, puis il formula encore une fois son sort.

Il jura quand le sang s'arrêta de couler, et que les chairs se refermèrent, mais le bras avait toujours cet angle bizarre.

-Bordel ! Pourquoi j'ai pas étudié mes leçons moi ? (il se retourna vers Calypso) Je suis désolé Caly, mais ton bras est cassé et je ne sais pas réparer les fractures. Je peux juste faire en sorte que tu ne ressentes pas la douleur, mais c'est tout. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est une potion de guérison mais je n'en porte pas sur moi.

- T'n'énerves pas Nael ! J'ai une potion de guérison, la _Mircator_, sur moi ! interrompit Hésione.

-Esy ! Tu es merveilleuse !

-Je sais, je sais… Maintenant, si tu t'occupais de son bras ?

-Mouais… Il vaudrait mieux que tu sois assise ou couchée quand je t'administrai la potion, dit-il à l'attention de Cal, retournons dans le compartiment, il vaut mieux pour nous que l'on ne nous trouve pas au milieu de ce carnage.

Une légère lueur blanche recouvrit les élèves, mangemorts et autres comme un voile de brume, puis As demanda le front plissé d'inquiétude :

-Et les élèves ? Ne se souviendront-ils pas de nous ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Ils se sont tous _miraculeusement _endormis au moment où nous sommes arrivés. Ils ne se souviendront de rien, sauf du début de l'attaque. Magie elfique, conclut Esy.

-Merci, Nael ! On risquait une catastrophe sinon et je ne me voyais pas lancer des Oubliettes à tout le monde ! s'exclama As.

-J'suis juste prévoyant moi… Maintenant, vaut mieux y aller sinon on va avoir des emmerd°°- ennuis- jusqu'au cou.

Angélus et Astéria veillaient à ce que Calypso ne se fasse pas plus mal, tandis que Daniel, Nael et Hésione peinaient à porter Harry plus ou moins convenablement (ils se rendirent vite compte que le traîner par les jambes ou les bras ne lui faisait que se cogner sur tous les côtés et qu'il était secoué comme un prunier à chaque secousse du train), qui d'ailleurs, était toujours évanoui.

Arrivés à leur compartiment (miraculeusement, aucun élève ne les avaient vu), Harry fut couché sur une des banquettes et Calypso s'assit sur l'autre.

-C'est une potion liquide à appliquer, ta _Mircator _? questionna Nael.

-Oui, admit Esy d'un air coupable.

-Mais la version liquide à appliquer de la _Mircator_ est strictement interdite aux humains ! Sauf aux guérisseurs et encore ! Ils ont besoin d'une autorisation spéciale de leur guilde (") et de l'assentiment des Voyants, et autres !

-Je sais, coupa Hésione, agacée, j'ai gaulé (volé) la potion dans l'infirmerie et je l'ai déjà utilisé plusieurs fois. J'ai eu de la chance et eu aucunes séquelles, et puis quand je reviens au palais, je suis parfois dans un sale état. Alors tant pis, je prends le risque. Tu t'imagines si les souverains ou mon frère me voyais dans cet état ? Je passerais un sale quart d'heure.

-D'accord, tu marques un point, mais tu prends trop de risques ! Imagine que la potion…

-Attendez, interviens Angélus, il y a des risques ? Et pourquoi la potion est interdite aux humains ? Est-elle dangereuse ? Répondez !

-La potion en elle-même n'est pas si dangereuse, expliqua Nael, c'est le dosage. La version liquide à appliquer directement sur les blessures est plus efficace que ces autres versions, comme la version liquide à boire ou la version en crème à appliquer sur les blessures, mais est bien plus dangereuse quand on l'applique. Le problème avec cette version, c'est que si on en met en trop grande quantité, plus que le nécessaire sur la blessure, elle explose. La potion en trop ne supporte pas d'être en contact avec de la chair saine et explose. Si cette version est interdite à la plupart des humains, c'est parce qu'ils sont trop maladroits et n'arrivent généralement pas à choisir le bon dosage. Au contraire d'autres ethnies, comme les elfes et les vampires, ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui utilisent en général cette potion, quand leur magie ne leur permet plus de guérir pour des blessures trop graves, ou qu'ils ne savent pas utiliser des sorts de guérison. Alors Cal, dit-il en s'adressant à celle-ci, tu veux que je te l'administre ? C'est toi qui choisis.

-Je veux essayer, répondit-elle après un court moment d'hésitation.

-Très bien.

Nael prit doucement le bras blessé, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal, et le mit (le plus possible) à l'horizontal. Il déboucha le flacon que lui avait tendu Hésione et examina fixement le membre blessé.

N'importe qui dans la pièce (à part Harry qui était toujours inconscient), pouvait voir à quel point l'elfe était concentré.

Il plaça la fiole au-dessus du bras de l'aera et versa exactement au milieu de la blessure deux gouttes d'un liquide écarlate et nauséabond.

L'effet fut immédiat, le bras de Calypso sembla être posséder d'une vie propre, un peu comme si on l'avait ensorcelé et qu'il essayait de faire une danse sioux (sans le consentement de sa propriétaire), puis il s'immobilisa soudain. Calypso grimaça :

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une crampe mais ça vaut mieux qu'un bras cassé. Merci beaucoup Nael, merci à toi aussi Esy !

-Mais je n'ai rien fait, protesta celle-ci, il n'y a que Nael à remercier !

Le-dit Nael piqua un fard puis marmonna :

-Je vais m'occuper d'Harry.

L'elfe s'approcha de l'inconscient et prit en premier son pouls : il était régulier. Il le palpa, lui donna de petits coups secs à certains endroits du corps puis il interrogea Daniel :

-Dan, qu'as-tu ressenti quand Harry t'as plaqué au sol ?

-C'était bizarre, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils, j'ai senti de la peur, beaucoup de peur, puis de la colère, et de la haine. On aurait dit à ce moment-là qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'il ne l'est habituellement. J'ai ressenti le pouvoir et la puissance, ça affluait dans ses veines, dans tout son corps comme son propre sang. Et là, pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur de lui. Je crois qu'il a utilisé inconsciemment la Magie sans baguette et des sorts informulés. Visiblement des Impardonnables. Il était vraiment impressionnant.

-Et vous (Nael se tourna vers les autres), avez-vous ressenti quelque chose ?

-Moi oui, répondit Angélus, la puissance, la Magie à l'état le plus pur, mais utilisé avec de la haine et de la colère, j'ai cru que c'était un ennemi. Un ennemi qui serait arrivé comme ça, d'un coup, mais qui serait repartit presque aussi vite.

-Je crois que tu as ton ennemi.

-Lui ? (Angélus désigna Harry) C'est probable, mais comment…

-Je crois que j'ai une hypothèse.

-Laquelle, Nael ?

-Je crois qu'Harry déculpe ses pouvoirs, et que des sentiments très intenses, comme la peur, la haine ou la colère, mais aussi l'amour, l'amitié, lui donnent des afflux de magie particulièrement importants, mais que son corps et son esprit n'y sont pas habitué et ça le fatigue énormément. Il reste facile six heures de voyage, il faut le laisser dormir au minimum deux heures et le réveiller dans trois heures s'il ne l'est toujours pas. Il devrait normalement tenir le coup pendant la répartition et le repas, mais il faudra quand même que je l'ausculte quand il se sera réveillé.

OoO

Harry se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, c'était... des yeux justement.

-Nael ! Il se réveille !

-J'arrive Cal !

Harry sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui... et une paire de baffes sur le visage.

-Daniel !

-Ben quoi ? C'était juste pour le réveiller !

Ca, pour être réveiller, il était réveiller le petit Harry ! Il les regardait avec étonnement :

-Mais... Angélus tu n'étais pas brûlé au dos ? Et toi Cal, tu n'avais pas...

-Du calme Harry, le tranquillisa Nael, avant de tout te raconter, il faut nous dire ce dont tu te souviens après avoir aplati Dan sur le sol.

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien, bafouilla Harry, je sais que j'avais eu très peur pour lui, et une fois le danger écarté la colère m'a submergé... j'avais envie de tuer ce mangemort... la haine m'a rempli et puis plus rien. Le trou noir.

-Bon, je vais tout t'expliquer...

OoO

Nael se mit à raconter toute l'histoire à Harry, puis il lui expliqua son point de vue sur ce qui lui était arrivé et son hypothèse. A la fin du récit, l'elfe lui conseilla de ne pas s'en faire et de ne pas s'en occuper. La magie se manifesterait d'elle-même. Il prit son temps pour l'ausculter (malgré les réticences de ce dernier), mais bien vite, ils commencèrent tous les huit à s'ennuyer.

Peu après, Astéria proposa un jeu pour se divertir: en premier trouver un nom pour chacun des animaux, et ensuite des surnoms pour chacun d'entre eux qu'ils utiliseraient tout au long de l'année, et où ils seraient pénalisés si le prénom était utilisé sauf en cas d'urgence.

Il eut un très long débat sur le sujet, surtout sur l'adoption des surnoms.

A la fin d'un quart d'heure de discussion, les animaux étaient enfin baptisés.

La tortue s'appelait 'Ambre' (clin d'oeil à la fille qui porte ce prénom), l'aigle d'Astéria 'Royal' (en honneur à sa prestance, et à sa race, puisque c'est un aigle royal), le protecteur d'Esy 'Missilio' ou plus simplement 'Mi', le faucon de Calypso 'Raff' (le 2ème prénom d'Angélus est Raphaël), le hibou grand-duc de Drago 'Hostère' (faut dire que l'oiseau avait l'air plutôt... austère... ) et l'épervier d'Angélus 'Dray' (Drago avait beaucoup râlé à ce sujet).

Pour les surnoms, ils mirent près d'une heure mais y arrivèrent. Maintenant ils étaient :

-Mano (pour Drago. Mano vient de MAgie NOire)

-Myst (pour Harry. Tout le monde disait qu'il était MYSTérieux, mais surtout, un MYSTère à leurs yeux)

-Eloa (pour Astéria. Chaque membre du groupe avait au moins une lettre du surnom dans leur prénom, ce qui faisait de notre étoile une sorte de point de ralliement dans le groupe)

-Elexa (pour Calypso. Vient d' ELiXir (elle adore les potions) et d' Aera)

-Darn (pour Daniel. Ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il a choisi ce surnom-là)

-Déimo, Déi ou Dey (pour Angélus. Déimos la crainte en grec, c'est également un dieu)

-Arc (pour Nael. Est-il vraiment utile de donner l'explication de ce surnom ?)

-Tia (pour Esy. Vient de Téméraire Intelligente et Athlétique, oui je sais, c'est nul)

Ils s'étaient tous bien divertis quand ils avaient choisi les surnoms. Ils avaient également choisi la pénalité : celui qui prononçait le prénom (sauf en cas d'urgence) payerait une mornille à celui qui le ferait remarquer. Ils marqueraient dans un carnet le nombre de mornilles que leurs amis leur devraient, puis ils devraient tout payer à la fin de chaque mois.

Après cette activité très divertissante, ils se mirent d'accord pour que chacun aille dans son coin pour réfléchir à l'histoire que chacun allait sortir aux professeurs et élèves de Poudlard. Au moment même où ils songèrent à accomplir cette action, un paquet de lettres se matérialisa devant eux avec une lettre pour chacun d'entre eux, mais la première lettre était adressée à tous.

Elle provenait de chez Narla, celle-ci leur expliquait le contenu des lettres : il y avait, dans chacune, une histoire et un passé à apprendre par coeur pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le reste fut un jeu d'enfant, ils lurent tous les lettres des uns des autres, mais tous rirent quand au passé inventé d'Harry. Celui-là allait provoquer des surprises...

OoO

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils allaient bientôt venir à Poudlard. Les garçons sortirent du compartiment pour laisser les filles se changer et inversement.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le château était déjà en vue. Ils attachèrent leur cape et Hésione se chargea de faire descendre les malles des filets, quand elle se souvint que quelqu'un viendrait les chercher.

Ils laissèrent donc leurs malles dans le compartiment puis descendirent du train.

Au bruit que faisaient les animaux domestiques (depuis quand un hibou est un animal domestique ?), se mêlait le brouhaha des conversations et le sifflement de la locomotive.

Les huit amis se dirigèrent vers la voix tonitruante d'Hagrid qui criait à la ronde :

-Par ici les premières années ! Les premières années ! Les premières années, par ici !

Ils descendirent le chemin graveleux et durent se séparer pour aller dans les barques. Chacun d'entre eux se répétait inlassablement : « N'oublie pas que tu ne connais personne ! Tu viens d'Italie ! Tu ne connais pas l'endroit ! Ne l'oublie surtout pas ! ».

Il y avait beau y avoir une petite pluie fine, la vue sur le lac était toujours aussi belle. Ils eurent également l'occasion d'admirer le château avec toutes ses lumières, dans toute sa splendeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant les portes qui menaient à la grande salle, Mac Gonagall leur fit les habituelles recommandations, mais ils l'écoutèrent à peine.

Ils s'étaient mis dans le fond du groupe d'élèves que formaient les premières années, et ceux-ci étaient trop nerveux que pour se demander pourquoi des « grands » se trouvaient avec eux.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, toujours dans le fond du groupe, mais ils ne firent pas attention aux regards que l'on portait sur eux ni aux chuchotements excités qu'ils suscitaient parmis les élèves assis autour des tables.

Dès que les premières années furent réparties, Dumbledore se leva et commença un discours :

-Mes très chers élèves, à tous : bienvenue ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà passé une année à Poudlard, j'espère qu'ils auront retenu quelque chose de leurs cours de l'année passée et bonne chance pour cette année ! Aux nouveaux, je leur souhaite la bienvenue et bonne chance pour leur première année scolaire à Poudlard ! J'ai une nouvelle, mauvaise pour les circonstances dans lesquelles ils arrivent, bonne pour ceux qui deviendront leurs amis : l'Académie Borgia, l'école italienne de magie, a été attaquée en juin dernier comme vous le savez sûrement. Le peu de survivants a été hospitalisé d'urgence, puis ils sont rentrés chez eux. Tous les élèves survivants ont été répartis dans différentes écoles en fonction des langues qu'ils connaissaient, l'académie ayant été détruite au cours de l'attaque. Huit de ces survivants sont venus ici, à Poudlard. Ils vont tous être répartis pour entrer en septième année. Je vous demande à tous de bien les accueillirent, quelle que soit la maison dans laquelle ils vont être répartis. Je vous remercie.

Les élèves et les professeurs applaudirent poliment à la fin de ce petit discours, puis Mac Gonagall recommença l'appel :

-Citarella, Lavinia.

Astéria s'avança de son pas léger presque aérien. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle entendit presque aussitôt cette voix si particulière lui murmurer dans son oreille :

OoO

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors j'attends de pied ferme vos rewiews, et j'aimerai votre avis pour ce qui est de la répartition (qui répartir où?). Vous pouvez toujours émettre des idées, je dis absolument pas non, et elles pourraient se retrouver dans la fic. Sinon, j'ai eu une idée et en plus du lexique, je rajoute une fiche personnage par chapitre, sur les personnages principaux. Sur ces entrefaits, je vous salue profondément, Shadow.**

** oui, je sais que c'est un discour ennuyant et pompeux mais bon. N'hésitez pas pour les idées! Kiss, Shadow.**

**

* * *

**

**Lexique:**

**-guilde: **dans le monde parallèle, et plus exactement dans l'Empire des Sables, chacun de tous les travails sont rassemblés en une guilde. Celles des boulangers, des Voyants, des bijoutiers,... et même des voleurs! La plus célèbre des Guildes est la guilde des Gardiens. Chaque des Gardien (ou Gardienne) se doit de protéger son pays, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ils sont peu nombreux (il y a entre 0 et 3 membres qui rejoingnent la Guilde en 30 ans) et ne doivent pas se plier à la plupart des lois, ils ont les leur. Tout l'empire a été très étonné quand l'Héritière, la princesse impériale (qui n'est autre qu'Hésione) a été admise au sein de la Guilde en tant qu'Apprentie. Dans chaque Guilde (sauf celle des voleurs), il y a des politiciens, un porte-parole. Chaque mois, une énorme réunion a lieu dans le palais impérial, réunissant le porte-parole de chaque Guilde avec l'impératrice. Ils expliquent leurs problèmes, puis l'impératrice se doit de discuter avec chaque porte-parole et autres représentants de la Guilde si le(s) problème(s) sont trop graves. Il y a une gigantesque réunion annuelle par Guilde, pù tous ceux qui y appartiennent se doivent d'y aller. Il y a d'autres réunions, hebdomadaires, où les membres de la Guilde doivent venir uniquement si il y a des problèmes, qui seront établis s'il le faut à la réunion mensuelle avec l'impératrice.

* * *

**Fiche personnage :**

**Astéria**

**Prénom : **Astéria

**Explication du prénom : **Astéria, vient du mot 'Astérie' (appelé communement « étoile de mer »ou 'Astéride' (classe d'échinodermes, dont les astéries font parties). Pour moi, Astéria est une étoile.

**Nom : **Uraraes (prononcez 'Urarès').

**Explication du nom : **J'l'aimait bien, et je trouvais qu'il collait bien avec son prénom.

**Fille de : **Larentia Uraraes, née Iola et Harion Uraraes. Sa tante (la sœur de sa mère) s'appelle Iphinira.

**Nom(s) d'emprunt(s) : **Aurore Karlskova (soit-disant d'origine suèdoise) chez les sorciers au temps de Daniel et Angélus et Lavinia Citarella (soit-disant d'origine italienne) au temps des Maraudeurs.

**Frère(s)/soeur(s) : **Une soeur, Calypso, qui est sa fausse jumelle.

**Race : **c'est une aera (les humains les appelèrent 'anges', les envoyés de Dieu, puisqu'ils habitent en hauteur, près du 'Royaume de Dieu'.)

**Age : **17 ans.

**Date de naissance : **23 septembre 2000.

**Habitation : **dans une grotte en hauteur, dans la chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya.

**Physique : **blonde avec les même yeux de glace que sa soeur, les siens ne sont pas froids mais reflètent plutôt sa joie de vivre. Elle a une silhouette certe gracile (menue), mais elle est extrèmement gracieuse et légère, comme si elle flottait plutôt que de marcher.

**Diplômes (ou plutôt parcours scolaire) : **Inexistant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard. A appris d'elle-même, comme tous ceux de son peuple. Chez eux, les enfants désireux d'apprendre se rendent dans le lieu de travail des adultes et obsèrvent, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte leur donne des petits travaux faciles à faire en sa compagnie. Elle s'est rendue deux-trois fois chez sa tante, pour apprendre un peu sur l'art des potions mais surtout pour faire plaisir à sa soeur. Elle a surtout étudié chez un écrivain (pour apprendre à écrire), chez un mathématicien (les chiffres et autres) et avec une fille qui avait passé deux années à Poudlard, elle appris à parler anglais et les bases de la magie sorcière, dont elle était naturellement dotée. Elle a fait presque toute sa 'scolarité' en compagnie de sa soeur, bien que celle-ci n'avait assisté que quelques rares fois à ses leçons de métamorphose et d'enchantements, préférant apprendre les potions. Elle a également appris à se servir de la plupart des instruments de musique, et elle chante très bien.

**Entraînement : **pour survivre et ne pas se faire repérer, un peu comme une espionne.

**Métier (ce qu'elle fait ou fera plus tard) : **n'a pas vraiment de projet pour l'avenir. Elle va peut-être devenir professeur de métamorphose chez les humains ou compositrice de morceaux de musique, mais elle ne sait toujours pas si elle va rester avec son peuple ou se mêler aux humains.

**Education : **les bonnes manières et tout le blabla ennuyant. A une grande connaissance des coutumes des autres peuples sur Terre.

**Caractère principal : **elle est très joyeuse et a un caractère de bon vivant. Très sympathique et plutôt extravertie, elle peut parfois paraître 'petite nature' car elle déteste la vue du sang.

**Goûts alimentaires : **principalement les légumes et les fruits qu'elle mange en général accomgnés de riz. Elle ne mange de la viande et du poisson que quand elle sent qu'elle est en manque de proteïnes. Elle mange et boit de préférence tout ce qui est d'origine végétal et minéral et ne mange _jamais _des 'choses' d'origine chimique.

**Goûts vestimentaires : **elle porte à peu près tout, elle évite simplement ce qui est trop dénudé ou trop encombrant (comme une tonne de dentelles et autres sur une robe). Elle aime bien ce qui sort de l'ordinaire.

**Couleur(s) préférée(s) : **les couleurs claires, aussi bien froides que chaudes.

**Animal(aux) préféré(s) : **les oiseaux en général, surtout ceux qui chantent bien ou qui possèdent un beau plumage avec des plumes colorées et des couleurs chatoyantes, les écureuils.

**Familier : **inexistant.

**Animal(aux) qu'elle possède : **un aigle royal, qu'elle a appelé 'Royal' en l'honneur de son allure princière.

**Pouvoirs : **la magie sorcière, mais également le pouvoir de faire exploser les pierres, comme tout ceux de son peuple (sa soeur a découvert récemment que ce pouvoir pouvait aussi faire exploser des organes vitaux, comme le coeur ou le cerveau).

**Don(s) : **faire exploser les pierres et certains organes vitaux (elle n'a jamais essayé sur des êtres vivants et n'essayera probablement jamais), et un autre que vous découvrirez plus tard.

**Pouvoir(s) élémentaire(s) : **?

**Ami(s) : **Daniel (et Harry ?) Potter, Angélus (et Drago ?) Malefoy, Calypso (elles sont très liées, bien qu'aucunes des deux ne le montre), Hésione Naha'mas et Nael Nama'el (elle a également d'autres amis chez elle, mais je ne les mentionnerais pas dans la fic donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de les inscrire ici).

**Particularité(s) : **elle a vraiment un don en ce qui concerne les arts musicaux, l'expression corporelle, le théâtre, le chant, ce genre de choses. Elle connait le lieu, le moment et la manière dont elle va mourir, mais elle n'a jamais dit aux autres qu'elle savait.


	8. Sang empoisonné

**Résumé: Harry et Daniel Potter, Drago et Angélus Malefoy, Astéria et Calypso Uraraes, Nael Nama'el et Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, tout ce petit monde est envoyé au temps des Maraudeurs, pour détruire les horcruxes. Harry est l' "émissaire" du Bien, tandis que Voldemort est celui du Mal, il (Harry) est chargé de détruire les horcruxes, sans se faire découvrir, et tuer Voldy à sa propre époque. Pour cela, il est aidé de Drago Malefoy, et d'une génération venue elle aussi du futur, dont son fils et celui de Drago. Ils se font tous les huit passer pour des rescapés de l'attaque sur l'académie Borgia, en Italie. En ce moment, c'est Astéria qui passe sous le choixpeau...**

**---**

**Dans l'ordre: vraie identitée, couverture, race, à savoir sur le personnage, surnom.**

**Astéria Uraraes: Lavinia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle de Calypso, Eloa.**

**Calypso Uraraes: Ostia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle d'Astéria, Elexa.**

**Nael Nama'el: Alexandro Marcino, elfe, bient d'un monde parallèle, Arc.**

**Angélus Malefoy: Marco Merano, semi-vampire, fils de Drago, meilleur ami de Daniel, Dey ou Deimo.**

**Daniel Potter: Lucas di Bona, semi-néréide, meilleur ami d'Angélus, Darn.**

**Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan: Siena Vulcano, humaine, vient du même monde que Nael, Tia.**

**Et bien sûr...**

**Harry Potter: Francesco Reggio, Myst.**

**Drago Malefoy: Angelo di Cicco, Mano.**

**---**

**Voilà le chap' 7, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En bref, on en apprend surtout sur Calypso. Bonne lecture! Shadow.**

**---**

**Chapitre 7 : **

_Les élèves applaudirent poliment à la fin de ce petit discour, puis Mac Gonagall recommença l'appel : _

_ -Citarella, Lavinia. _

_Astéria s'avança de son pas léger presque aérien. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle entendit presque aussitôt cette voix si particulière lui murmurer dans son oreille : _

-Bonjour petite ! Oh ! Mais je vois que tu ne t'appeles pas vraiment Lavinia ! Je vois que tu es sous la protection de la Dame, tu as une tache importante à accomplir, je crois que tu es déjà au courant, tu leur causeras de la peine tu sais.

/ -Il le faut. Et puis je reviendrai peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, ce sera peut-être un double et non moi./

-Tu es courageuse, petite. Je t'ai envoyé à Serdaigle auparavant il me semble, mais je vais faire une petite exception et te mettre avec tes amis, alors... GRYFFONDOR !

Astéria se leva et marcha à son aise vers la table des rouges et ors. Elle s'assit gracieusement et regarda attentivement dans quelle maison sa soeur serait placée, bien qu'elle s'en doutait déjà.

-Citarella, Ostia.

La fausse jumelle d'Astéria s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret et elle posa le choixpeau à peine quelques secondes qu'elle était déjà répartie :

-SERPENTARD !

Elle s'y attendait et n'était en aucun cas troublée. Elle aurait bien voulu aller dans la même maison que sa soeur, mais elle savait qu'elle était condamnée à aller à Serpentard avec les ténèbres qui coulaient dans son sang à cause de ce stupide accident qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait cinq ans.

_FLASHBACK _

_Calypso regardait sa tante adorée, Iphinira, occupée à terminer une potion sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était perchée en hauteur, de manière à pouvoir voir une bonne partie de la grotte depuis son perchoir. Elle réfléchissait à son prochain mauvais coup quand la voix de sa tante l'interrompit dans ses pensées : _

_ -Viens voir Caly ! J'ai presque fini la potion ! _

_Calypso déploya ses ailes et plana jusqu'à atterir près de sa tante. Le chaudron dégageait de légères colonnes de fumée bleue qui tourbillonnaient lentement, et un parfum suave était émis par la mixture. _

_ -C'est une potion qui donne une peau lisse et sans impuretés, elle est pour Mme Sarkos, tu sais que... _

_Calypso laissa sa tante parler. Elle ne s'intérêssait pas vraiment aux ragots et autres. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était une potion dite 'Perae Impurnae'. Cette Mme Sarkos n'était qu'une vantarde de première. Elle ne se lassait jamais de commenter sa beauté... qui était en partie due au nombre inimaginable de potions, baumes et sortilèges qu'elle utilisait. Cette horrible bonne femme rabaissait la plupart des gens sauf son horrible garçon, qui était aussi vantard que sa mère, et son mari qui gagnait remarquablement bien sa vie. _

_Hors, la semaine dernière, Mme Sarkos avait insulté la mère de Calypso et Astéria. Ces dernières n'ayant pas vraiment apprécié, avaient décidé de se venger. Astéria avait été 'gauler' la potion 'Perae Impurnae' de Mme Sarkos, et celle-ci s'était empressée de demander à la tante des deux filles, Iphinira Iola, d'en refabriquer. Iphinira Iola était connue par tout le peuple des aeras comme étant la meilleure dans le domaine des potions. Elle avait donc commencé à préparer la potion, et elle était presque finie. Il ne manquait qu'une plante qui devait être cueillie le jour même, et la potion serait finie. _

_Calypso était ravie, pendant que sa tante irait aller chercher la plante, elle pourrait ajouter son 'ingrédient secret'. De la poudre de tentacule de kraken mâle adulte, ingrédient très rare puisque que les krakens vivaient au fond des océans et n'étaient pas touchés par les sortilèges, leur peau les protégeant, un peu comme les dragons. _

_Cette poudre était inodore, incolore et indolore, et elle avait l'avantage supplémantaire de ne pas changer la potion dans laquelle elle était incluse. On pouvait dire que la poudre de tentacule de kraken n'avait aucun effet, ce qui était faux. Mélanger avec d'autres potions, il produisait généralement les effets inverses à ceux voulus, et il y avait des effets secondaires en prime. _

_Donc, Mme Sarkos se retrouverait probablement avec des démangeaisons pendant 2-3 jours, des pustules de diverses couleurs un peu partout sur le corps avec divers 'nouveaux accesoires' (une queue, les pieds palmées, une peau verdâtre,... ). _

_Sa tante ayant enfin fini son monologue assomant, elle lui fit les habituelles recommandations quand elle était chez elle : _

_ -... et n'oublie pas de ne toucher à rien. Tu peux aller jouer autre part mais pas dans le laboratoire ma chérie. Je dois juste aller chercher une rose sauvage du Corrighan et je reviens. Je ne serai pas longue ! _

_Calypso lui fit un sourire angélique, et alla l'embrasser affectueusement. Sa tante ébouriffa ses cheveux, puis sortit de la grotte à tire-d'aile. _

_Calypso jeta un dernier coup d'oeil dehors en s'assurant que sa tante partait bien, puis elle sortit un petit sachet de velours mauve de sa poche, où se trouvait la précieuse poudre. Elle s'approcha du chaudron où la potion bouillonnait joyeusement tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher une des étagères où étaient posés quantité de bocaux, flacons, éprouvettes et autres récipients dont le contenu était parfois douteux. _

_Juste à côté du chausron, il y avait une des étagères les plus dangereuses dans tout le laboratoire : celle réservée à tous les ingrédients d'origine douteuse, tous des ingrédients pour les potions interdites ou servant à des rituels de magie noire. _

_Calypso se mit sur la pointe des pieds et jeta une pincée de poudre dans le chaudron. Elle recula pour observer le résultat et se fut là sa seule erreur. _

_Elle percuta l'étagère pour les ingrédients de magie noire qui tomba sur elle et un tas de flacons et bocaux tombèrent dans le chaudron ou allèrent se fracasser par terre. _

_Il eut un gros « BOUM ». _

_Iphinira venait à peine de sortir, elle était descendue bien plus bas sur un des flans de la montagne où il était susceptible de trouver des roses sauvages du Corrighan, qu'elle entendit un bruit d'explosion. Elle eut soudain très peur pour Calypso, la fille de sa soeur, un mauvais présentiment lui disait qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à sa nièce. _

_Elle rentra précipitamment chez elle et hurla. _

_Là, sous une étagère et à moitié noyée par la potion sur laquelle elle travaillait, se trouvait sa nièce. Sa tunique sombre était déchirée et lentement, un liquide carmin s'écoulait de plusieurs blessures, la tuant petit à petit. _

_Le souffle de l'explosion avait renversé toutes les autres étagères, et on voyait nettement les traces de la déflagration qui seraient gravées à jamais dans les parois de la grotte. _

_Calypso s'en était sortie de justesse, mais les dommages étaient irréversibles : des toxines et principalement les ingrédients de l'étagère qui était tombée sur elle s'étaient mélangées à son sang, rendant ce liquide vital un poison foudroyant pour quiconque à part elle l'avalerait ou aurait un contact physique avec. Elle avait également une plus grande facilité à se servir des aspects sombres de la magie plutôt que de ses aspects bienfaisants. _

_FIN DU FLASHBACK _

Calypso, une fois assise à la table des verts et argents, laissa quelques places autour d'elle de libres. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à la table des serpentards.

-Di Bona, Lucas.

Daniel essayait (vainement) de cacher son sourire. Il s'assit et mit le choixpeau sur la tête. Une proposition d'aller chez les serdaigles survint, mais il la repoussa et fut illico presto envoyé à Gryffondor. Il s'assit nonchalament à côté d'Astéria, et eut un sourire amusé quand à la suite des évènements.

-Di Cicco, Angelo.

Drago toucha à peine le choixpeau qu'il fut envoyé à Serpentard. Il ignora les applaudissements de sa nouvelle/ancienne maion et après un moment d'hésitation, s'assit à côté de Calypso.

-Marcino, Alexandro.

Pour notre petit elfe, aucuns doutes (enfin presque). Après un temps d'hésitation entre Serdaigle/Poufsouffle/Gryffondor, il fut envoyé dans cette dernière à sa demande. Il s'assit en face de Daniel, et observa la suite.

-Merano, Marco.

Angélus aurait sincèrement voulu rejoindre son ami à Gryffondor, mais il semblait condamné à aller à Serpentard (il est à noté que le choixpeau l'avait prévenu de faire preuve d'un peu plus de maturité sinon il finirait à Poufsouffle, maison où Angélus ne voulait surtout pas aller).

-Reggio, Francesco.

Le plus célèbre sorcier de son temps, Harry Potter, le Survivant, vainqueur (potenciel) de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, également appelé Vous-savez-qui, le Seingneur des Ténèbres ou plus simplement Voldemort, tremblait. Il avait peur. Peur de décevoir ses parents (bien qu'ils ne le sachent pas), peur de rater, peur de voir encore la Mort... peur de voir mourir des innocents. Il posa le choixpeau et attendit. Le chapeau magique lui proposa d'aller à Serpentard, il faillit dire oui mais il croisa un certain regard émeraude dans la salle, et un autre bleu pur. Sa mère et son fils.

Il refusa, et fut envoyé à Gryffondor (noooon ? Personne s'en doutait ?). Il se leva et s'affala en face à côté de Daniel. Il regarda la dernière personne qui devait être répartie ce soir :

-Vulcano, Siena.

La dernière membre du groupe n'avait pas peur (ou plutôt elle refusait de montrer qu'elle avait peur). Elle dura autant de temps qu'Harry, puis fut envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle s'assit sous les applaudissements de la maison du Lion, en face d'Harry et à côté de Nael.

Les élèves étaient tous heureux de pouvoir entamer leur repas, bien qe la plupart trouvaient bizarre que les nouveaux étaient tous envoyés soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serpentard.

Harry conversait joyeusement en italien avec Daniel, Nael, Astéria et Hésione quand une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux aubruns et aux yeux émeraudes approcha. Harry sentit son coeur se serrer quand il la reconnu et qu'elle se présenta :

-Salut ! Je m'appelle Lily Evans ! Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

La conversation cessa aussitôt. Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Harry, qui leur jeta un regard meutrier pour chacun d'eux, ils le laissaient parler, ils se défilaient tous ! Puis il se leva :

-Francesco Reggio, ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

Lily s'assit à côté d'Astéria, après avoir serré la main à chaque membre du petit groupe, qui se présenta :

-Lucas di Bona, ravi également.

-Lavinia Citarella, enchantée.

-Siena Vulcano, de même.

-Alexandro Marcino, très heureux de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle.

Daniel jeta un coup de pied dans les jambes de Nael, et lui marmonna en italien :

-C'est ma grand-mère, alors évite de la draguer s'il te plait.

L'elfe haussa les épaules puis répondit simplement :

-Ce n'était qu'une présentation, et puis normalement chez moi, quand on rencontre une personne on se présente, on s'incline devant elle et on converse avec elle tout en restant courtois et en ne la regardant par directement dans les yeux. Se présenter autrement est considéré comme un affront. Et puis, ne sois pas si protecteur, c'est simplement parsque que je l'appelle 'mademoiselle' que tu dis ça ? En plus, je crois qu'elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un, le garçon là-bas n'arrête pas de regarder dans sa direction !

Daniel se tourna brusquement dans la direction indiquée, blêmit en rencontrant une paire d'yeux noisettes, puis se retourna vers Nael. C'est mon grand-père...

Ils furent interrompus par Esy qui paraissait mal à l'aise, elle parla dans une langue aux consonnances douces, que Daniel ne comprennait pas mais reconnut aisément : de l'elfique. (nda : je retranscris la conversation de l'elfique en français)

-Nael... tu ne sens pas ?

-Quoi ?

-Une énergie... familière... je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle qui vient de l'Empire... tu ne sens pas ?

Nael mit tous ses sens en alerte, il 'scanna' la magie de chaque être présent dans la grande salle, mais il ne capta rien, il ne captait même pas Hésione !

-Je ne sens rien, je ne reconnais même pas ta magie, est-ce que tu la caches ?

Hésione acquiesca.

-Alors ça veut dire, si quelqu'un de l'Empire est réellement là, qu'il ou elle arrive également à brouiller mes sens. Il faut que cette personne est quand même un niveau assez conséquent, cette personne est douée ! Il faudra se méfier !

Hésione hocha la tête, puis observa chaque personne dans la salle, si cette personne se trahissait par un geste ou une parole... elle le saurait immédiatement.

**_Chez les serpentards... _**

****

-Hé les italiens !

Drago, Angélus et Calypso se retournèrent en même temps vers un garçon assez beau, les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, et les yeux gris et froids les regardant de haut.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas traîner avec cette racaille de chez Gryffondor (il cracha le mot comme si le fait de le prononcer le salissait), et donc avec ce que vous appelez vos _amis_. Je peux vous présenter dans cette école ceux qui en valent la peine. Je m'appelle Malefoy, Lucius Malefoy.

Il leur tendit la main que Drago serra avec apréhension, Angélus la serra si vite que c'est tout juste si on le vit et Calypso... défiait Malefoy Senior de son regard glacé. Finalement celui-ci abandonna, elle eut un sourire vainqueur, et lui serra brièvement la main.

Lucius fulminait, comment cette étrangère osait le défier, lui, Lucius Abraxas Malefoy, descendant d'une des familles les plus anciennes et les plus pures d'Angleterre ? Il les jaugea encore une fois tous du regard, puis s'en alla.

-Je ne l'aime pas, déclara nonchalemment Calypso dès que Lucius fut parti.

-Eh ! C'est mon père !

-Et alors ? Justement ! C'est ton père et pas toi ! De un il ne m'inspire pas confiance, de deux, il pue la magie noire à plein nez. Déimo a sûrement dû le sentir aussi, n'est-ce pas Dei ?

Angélus les regarda fixement, mais pourquoi devait-il prendre parti ? Il soupira :

-Elle dit la vérité, mais il ne 'pue' pas autant que le garçon au nez crochu et aux cheveux gras là-bas.

Drago reconnut immédiatement Sévérus Rogue dans cette description, il jeta brièvement un coup d'oeil et ses soupçons se confirmèrent. C'était bien de son parrain que l'on parlait.

Calypso remit une couche :

-Je me trompe où il va devenir un mangemort ?

-Et alors ? dit sèchement Drago. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Un grondement lui répondit :

-S'il se met en travers de mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas à lui jeter un sort ou à lui exploser le cerveau.

-Fais-le et moi, ainsi que Dey ne naîtrons pas. Au fait, qu'entends-tu par 'exploser le cerveau' ?

-Tout ce qu'il faut entendre par là. Les aeras ont développé la faculté de faire exploser les pierres. Comme vivant dans la montagne, si une roche nous bloque dans une caverne par exemple, on peut la faire exploser. J'ai découvert récemment qu'il était possible de faire exploser certains organes sur les corps vivants, comme le coeur ou le cerveau.

-Beurk ! C'est dégoutant !

-Mais pratique, il faut bien le dire !

Dumbledore se leva à ce moment-là, et entama un deuxième discour, insistant bien sur sa phrase préférée : 'l'union fait la force et la division notre faiblesse'.

Quand il eut fini (et que plus des trois quarts de la grande salle se réveillait), les deux Malefoy juniors et l'aera se levèrent.

Calypso se dirigea déjà vers l'escalier qui devaient les mener aux cachots quand Angélus arrêta son geste :

-Attends, murmura-t-il, nous ne sommes pas sensés savoir où se trouve la salle commune. Demandons à Lucius de nous y conduire.

-Tu l'appeles Lucius ? Pour moi, il restera 'Malefoy'.

-Tu oublies que je suis un Malefoy... et que c'est mon grand-père !

-Peut-être, lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, mais toi au moins tu n'es pas comme lui. Et je te préfère comme ça, souffla-t-elle en se raprochant légèrement de lui.

-Qu'en sais-tu ? répondit-il en entourant sa taille par ses bras.

-Hem... désolé de vous déranger dans un moment aussi _intime_, mais 'y a Lucius qui rapplique, déclara Drago, franchement amusé de la situation.

Angélus et Calypso s'éloignèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, les joues légèrement rougies et fusillèrent Drago du regard. Celui-ci ricanait, goguenard.

Calypso décida qu'elle devait être sûre... même si ça risquait de lui faire mal. Elle risquait beaucoup, mais bon. Quand Lucius arriva près d'elle, elle minauda :

-Oh, Lucius... Tu pourrais me montrer ma... _notre_ salle commune... s'il te plait ?

Elle termina sa phrase par un battement de cils avec un voix qui avait un penchant... sensuel...

Lucius pensa un instant _'et une de plus dans mon lit...'_, puis il lui présenta son bras, qu'elle prit élégamment. Ils marchèrent avec dignité jusqu'à un pans de mur dans un des couloirs des cachots, puis il leur dit le mot de passe ('Sang-pur').

Calypso avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle était sûre d'avoir vu un éclair de jalousie dans les yeux d'Angélus... avant que son regard ne redeviennne neutre.

---

**Voilà! Alors, si vous pouviez laissez une petite (ou grande) rewiew svp, ça fait toujours plaisir... Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de vacances! Kissous, Shadow.**

**---**

**Fiche personnage : **

****

**Calypso **

****

**Prénom : **Calypso

**Explication du prénom : **Calypso (littéralement « celle qui cache »), une nymphe dans la mythologie grecque. Elle habitait dans une grotte, et avait des pouvoirs. Elle retient Ulysse pendant 10 ans (certaints disent encore 7 ans, d'autres encore 1 année). Ce prénom va bien avec le personnage, puisqu'elle habite dans une grotte, a des pouvoirs et cache des secrets (notamment son accident dans le laboratoire de sa tante, qui lui a valu de posséder une assez grande facilité à maîtriser les pouvoirs sombres).

**Nom : **Uraraes (prononcez 'Urarès').

**Explication du nom : **J'l'aimait bien, et je trouvais qu'il collait bien avec son prénom, tout comme avec celui d'Astéria.

**Fille de : **Larentia Uraraes, née Iola et Harion Uraraes. Sa tante (qu'elle adore) s'appele Iphinira.

**Nom(s) d'emprunt(s) : **Kate Karlskova (soit-disant d'origine suèdoise) chez les sorciers au temps de Daniel et Angélus et Ostia Citarella (soit-disant d'origine italienne) au temps des Maraudeurs.

**Frère(s)/soeur(s) : **Une soeur, Astéria, qui est sa fausse jumelle.

**Race : **c'est une aera (les humains les appelèrent 'anges', les envoyés de Dieu, puisqu'ils habitent en hauteur, près du 'Royaume de Dieu'.)

**Age : **17 ans.

**Date de naissance : **23 septembre 2000.

**Habitation : **dans une grotte en hauteur, dans la chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya.

**Physique : **brune aux yeux bleus clairs aux éclats de glace, elle a une silhouette mince, mais solide.

**Diplômes (ou plutôt parcours scolaire) : **Inexistant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard. A appris d'elle-même, comme tous ceux de son peuple. Chez eux, les enfants désireux d'apprendre se rendent dans le lieu de travail des adultes et obsèrvent, jusqu'à ce que l'adulte leur donne des petits travaux faciles à faire en sa compagnie. Elle se rendait donc chez sa tante, pour apprendre tout sur l'art des potions et également chez un écrivain (pour apprendre à écrire), chez un mathématicien (les chiffres et autres) et avec une fille qui avait passé deux années à Poudlard, elle appris à parler anglais et les bases de la magie sorcière, dont elle était naturellement dotée. Elle a fait presque toute sa 'scolarité' en compagnie de sa soeur, bien que celle-ci n'avait assisté que quelques rares fois à ses leçons de potions, préférant apprendre la métamorphose et les enchantements.

**Entraînement : **pour survivre et ne pas se faire repérer, un peu comme une espionne.

**Métier (ce qu'elle fait ou fera plus tard) : **n'a pas vraiment de projet pour l'avenir. Elle compte quand même beaucoup sur les potions mais ne sait toujours pas si elle va rester avec son peuple ou se mêler aux humains.

**Education : **les bonnes manières et tout le blabla ennuyant. A une grande connaissance des sacrifices, et autres cérémonies occultes et interdites.

**Caractère principal : **assez froide et réservée au premier abord, elle peut se montrer sympathique par la suite. Elle ne dit pas toujours tout même à ses amis. Elle est une personne assez solitaire et qui a beaucoup de mal avec les contacts humains.

**Goûts alimentaires : **la viande, et les féculents. Mange très peu de légumes, fruits, et tout les autres trucs dégueulasses qu'on appele 'bons pour la santé, mange en plus'. Adore le poisson.

**Goûts vestimentaires : **simples. Elle porte aussi bien les pantalons que les jupes. Déteste les trucs trop dénudés, ou trop flash.

**Couleur(s) préférée(s) : **les couleurs sombres et froides, principalements le noir et le mauve foncé, mais elle bien aussi le bleu clair, glacé, qui rappele la calotte glaciaire du pôle Nord et Sud.

**Animal(aux) préféré(s) : **tout les oiseaux de proies.

**Familier : **inexistant.

**Animal(aux) qu'elle possède : **un faucon, appelé Raph en l'honneur d'Angélus (son deuxième prénom est Raphaël)

**Pouvoirs : **la magie sorcière, mais également le pouvoir de faire exploser les pierres, comme tout ceux de son peuple (elle a découvert récemment qu'elle pouvait aussi faire exploser des organes vitaux, comme le coeur ou le cerveau).

**Don(s) : **faire exploser les pierres et certains organes vitaux.

**Pouvoir(s) élémentaire(s) : **?

**Ami(s) : **Daniel (et Harry ?) Potter, Angélus (et Drago ?) Malefoy, Astéria (elles sont très liées, bien qu'aucunes des deux ne le montre), Hésione Naha'mas et Nael Nama'el (elle a également d'autres amis chez elle, mais je ne les mentionnerais pas dans la fic donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de les inscrire ici).

**Particularité(s) : **elle a été touchée par une potion ratée étant petite et a failli en mourir. Depuis, elle sait utiliser facilement la magie noire, c'est presque un instinct.


	9. Harry Potter, fils de maffieux!

**Résumé: Harry et Daniel Potter, Drago et Angélus Malefoy, Astéria et Calypso Uraraes, Nael Nama'el et Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, tout ce petit monde est envoyé au temps des Maraudeurs, pour détruire les horcruxes. Harry est l' "émissaire" du Bien, tandis que Voldemort est celui du Mal, il (Harry) est chargé de détruire les horcruxes, sans se faire découvrir, et tuer Voldy à sa propre époque. Pour cela, il est aidé de Drago Malefoy, et d'une génération venue elle aussi du futur, dont son fils et celui de Drago. Ils se font tous les huit passer pour des rescapés de l'attaque sur l'académie Borgia, en Italie. En ce moment, c'est le soir, le banquet est presque fini...**

**---**

**Dans l'ordre: vraie identitée, couverture, race, à savoir sur le personnage, surnom.**

**Astéria Uraraes: Lavinia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle de Calypso, Eloa.**

**Calypso Uraraes: Ostia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle d'Astéria, Elexa.**

**Nael Nama'el: Alexandro Marcino, elfe, bient d'un monde parallèle, Arc.**

**Angélus Malefoy: Marco Merano, semi-vampire, fils de Drago, meilleur ami de Daniel, Dey ou Deimo.**

**Daniel Potter: Lucas di Bona, semi-néréide, meilleur ami d'Angélus, Darn.**

**Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan: Siena Vulcano, humaine, vient du même monde que Nael, Tia.**

**Et bien sûr...**

**Harry Potter: Francesco Reggio, Myst.**

**Drago Malefoy: Angelo di Cicco, Mano.**

**---**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent! Ce chapitre est dédié à _Sat1_ et à_ Satji. _Bonne lecture!

* * *

**

**Chapitre huit : **

_**Table des Gryffondors, grande salle.**_

-J'sais pas pour vous, mais j'crois bien qu'fôôôôôôôdrait aller s'coucher, dit Daniel en faisait profiter à toute la table de la vue directe sur ses amydales.

-Le main devant la bouche quand tu bailles, Darn, fit remarquer nonchalemment Astéria en ne tournant même pas les yeux vers lui.

Hésione se tourna vers Lily :

-Pourrais-tu nous montrer où nous allons dormir, s'il te plait ?

-Bien sûr, répondit joyeusement la rousse, venez, c'est par là, continua-t-elle en se levant, les invitant à la suivre.

Ils se levèrent et marchèrent à leur aise jusqu'à la salle commune, tout en discutant d'un air décontracté. Elle leur donna le mot de passe (Secret), et elle invita à entrer.

La salle commune n'avait absolument pas changée.

Les mêmes fauteuils (quoiqu'ils paraîssaient légèrement en meilleur état), les mêmes tables, la même ambiance chaleureuse.

Lily indiqua aux garçons l'emplaçement de leur dortoir, puis elle accompagna les deux filles jusqu'au sien. Elle redescendit presque immédiatement, et ne revint qu'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux un peu plus ébouriffés et cet air niais commun à tous les amoureux stupides qui peuplent notre planète (na: désolée si j'insulte qqun là).

Pendant son absence, Astéria avait eue l'occasion de se changer, et Hésione de pester sur cette dernière qui prenait selon elle tout son temps et que si tout le monde faisait comme elle, la salle de bain serait occupée en permanence.

Hésione s'engouffra dans la salle de bain dès que Lily mit un pied dans la pièce. Elle fit une rapide toilette, et mit sa robe de nuit. Très belle robe en passant de couleur beige clair, avec deux fines bretelles, et un félin en relief doré sur la poitrine.

Un félin...

Et plus exactement une valdir.

Une valdir.

Une valdir.

Une valdir ! Comment ça, une valdir ! Et merde ! C'est animal n'existait pas sur Terre !

Hésione poussa un juron, puis passa sa main par-dessus le dessin, qui se transforma en une lionne des plus banales (c'est pas une gryffondore pour rien !). Elle se souvint brusquement que ce n'était pas la seule valdir sur ces affaires mais surtout...

Elle se précipita devant un miroir, et se tortilla dans tous les sens pour essayer d'aperçevoir son épaule droite.

Quand elle se rendit compte que sur celle-ci se trouvait bel et bien un tatouage représentant une valdir toute en couleurs (c'est beau l'évolution ! Avant en noir et blanc et maintenant en couleurs ! Quoi ! On parle pas de la télé ?), un torrent de jurons se déversa de sa bouche jusqu'à ce que des coups soient frappés à la porte accompagnés de la noble voix de notre petite étoile (Astéria pour ceux (ou celles) qui auraient pas compris):

-NON MAIS C'EST FINI, OUI ? C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ETRE MALPOLIE A CE POINT ! ALORS TU VAS ARRETER IMMEDIATEMENT DE GUEULER COMME UN PUTOIS TOUT EN PROFERANT DE TELLES HORREURS ! MAINTENANT TAIS-TOI ET EXPLIQUE CE QUI VA PAS !

Hésione qui était plutôt énervée et qui n'avait pas vraiment pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds répliqua :

-QUAND LA SITUATION EST GRAVE ON A LE DROIT DE JURER ! HORS LA SITUATION EST GRAVE DONC, JE JURE ! ET PUIS TU GUEULES PLUS FORT QUE MOI DE TOUTE FACONS ! SI CA SE TROUVE, TU A REVEILLER TOUS CEUX QUI ROUPILLAIENT DANS LE CHATEAU ! DONC BOUCLE-LA !

La réponse obtenue après cette parodie de réplique est trop _biiiippp _pour les âmes sensibles. Par respect pour celles-ci, je ne retrasmettrais pas les propos tenus dans les minutes qui suivirent.

Bref, quelques minutes plus tard, c'est à dire après qu'Hésione est épuisé son vocabulaire en matière de jurons, qu'Astéria se soit cassé la voix et que la moitié de la tour de Gryffondor se soit ramenée dans leur dortoir (bref toutes les filles), Hésione ne pouvant dissimuler le tatouage puisqu'il était magique, elle décida de raser les murs tant que son épaule droite serait dénudée.

Elle s'assit sur son lit de manière à se que pesonne ne puisse voir son épaule, puis elle prit un cadre qu'elle avait posé sur sa table de nuit en le regardant tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? demanda Lily, curieuse.

-Moi, mon frère et mes parents, répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

Elle aimait beaucoup cette photo. Elle n'avait que 14 ans quand cette photo avait été prise, mais son frère en avait déjà 18 à l'époque. Elle le détailla, il n'avait pas changé.

Toujours ce petit sourire malicieux, un brun séducteur qui faisait craquer tout le monde. Ces yeux gris/vert, s'accordant avec ces cheveux d'un brun/roux foncé cachant des oreilles un peu trop effilées pour que ce soit normal. Il avait une taille assez moyenne, 1m78, et avait un corps qui pouvait paraître faible, mais qui possédait quand même une musculature (quasi invisible avec des vêtements) suffisante pour se défendre.

En bref, il était plutôt mignon, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Il ne voulait pas être un canon de beauté (pensez donc : monsieur faisait partie de la guilde des Voleurs patentés². Patenté, mais voleur tout de même.) mais il estimait qu'en tant que Prince de l'Empire des Sables, il se devait de plaire aux filles. Et ça, il y arrivait parfaitement.

Elle soupira. Son frère avait quatre ans de plus qu'elle, mais ça ne les avaient pas empêcher de jouer ensemble étant enfants. C'était probablement celui qui lui manquait le plus, il comptait énormement pour elle.

La voix de Lily la sortit de ses pensées :

-Siena ? Je ne voix personne sur ta 'photo'. Ce n'est qu'une feuille blanche !

-C'est normal, répondit-elle un peu agacée, la photo a été ensorcelée pour que moi seule puisse voir ma famille. Si quelqu'un vole la photo en vue de reconnaître les miens pour leur faire du mal, cette personne ne vera rien du tout.

-Tant mieux, dit Lily apparement soulagée, un moment j'ai cru que t'étais un peu... maboul...

Esy lui fit un pâle sourire. Super. Et déjà une qui croyait qu'elle serait mieux chez les fous. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et deux filles s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce. Elles s'écroulèrent derrière la porte (qu'elles avaient refermées), mortes de rire.

Lily les acceuillit joyeusement :

-Eva ! Iris ! Je me demandais si vous alliez finalement venir !

Lily se tourna vers Astéria et Hésione qui était toujours assise sur son lit :

-Lavinia, Siena, je vous présente deux de mes meilleures amies : Eva de Rethshild et Iris Salvatorn. Eva, Iris, voici Lavinia Citarella et Siena Vulcano, deux étudiantes qui viennent d'Italie.

-Enchantée, dirent-elles toutes les quatre en même temps. Eva et Iris se regardèrent, puis furent prises d'une crise de fou rire, qui contamina le reste de la chambrée.

Quand Eva et Iris parvinrent finalement à se lever sans retomber presque aussitôt (c'était arrivé quatre fois), Lily commença son interrogatoire :

-Où étiez-vous ? Je commençais à m'...

-Lily, coupa Iris, nous sommes toutes les deux des grandes filles (haussement de sourcil venant de Lily), bon d'accord, peu être pas si grandes que ça mais si nous venons de quitter nos mères respectives, c'est pas pour te retrouver ici en temps que mère de substitution. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour nous ! Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne peut rien nous arriver, ok ? Pas besoin de te ronger les ongles, on ne risque rien !

Lily acquiesça, penaude, puis alla se changer.

_**Dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année.**_

Nael s'affala tout habillé sur son lit, et se tourna vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel nuageux. Il regarda un peu plus bas et vit le lac où se moirait la lune, et la forêt interdite baingnée dans l'ombre.

Celle-ci lui semblait pourtant très acceuillante. Les elfes n'aiment pas trop dormir dans un lit, ils préfèrent souvent aller s'installer sur une branche. Ils étaient en général claustrophobes.

L'elfe avisa la pièce d'un oeil malveillant, mais décida d'y dormir cette nuit. Il trouverait bien un truc pour dormir dans la forêt les nuits suivantes. Il observa Harry qui était assis sur son propre lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il pensait sûrement à quelque chose (na : voici la démonstration de l'intelligence et la déduction elfique ! Les hommes savent penser !), mais au diable s'il savait quoi.

Effectivement, Harry pensait, et à tellement de choses qu'il y avait donner le tournis à quelqu'un. Il était occupé à se demander s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, et sinon comment il s'en sortirait.

Il fallait être réaliste, il n'était pas un sorcier particulièrement puissant, il avait juste beaucoup de chance. Et il lui en faudrait pour sortir de ce bourbier. Ses chances d'arriver à accomplir la prophétie étaient minimes.

Pour ce qui était des horcruxes voyont.. qu'avait dit Dumbledore déjà ? Ah oui ! Il y en avait probablement sept. Sachant que le journal intime de Jedusor et la bague des Gaunts n'avaient plus de pouvoir, il en restait quand même cinq à trouver. Nagini était probablement le troisième horcruxe. Le médaillon de Serpentard était faux, Dumbledore était mort pour rien (il laissa couler quelques larmes silencieuses), mais il y avait un message, signé 'R.A.B.'. Il ne connaissait personne possédant ces initiales (et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché), mais il savait que celui qui avait fait ça devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire. Cela faisait trois horcruxes désactivés. En rajoutant Nagini et probablement la coupe de Poufsouffle, ça faisait cinq horcruxes. Il en restait donc deux à découvrir, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il était possible que Voldemort l'aurai tué le soir du 31 octobre 1981 pour créer son dernier horcruxe. Mais il n'était pas mort. Si on s'appuyait sur cette théorie, il n'y aurait que six horcruxes, mais quel était le sixième ? Il était sûr d'oublier quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Evidemment ! Voldemort était lui-même une des parties de l'âme ! Ca en faisait six !

Conclusion : sur six horcruxes, trois déjà désactivés. Voldemort devait être le dernier détruit, et de préférence Nagini devait l'être juste avant. Bref, il fallait trouver la coupe avant de tenter une action directe contre Voldemort ou Nagini.

Une lettre apparue soudain devant Harry, qui, surprit, sursauta et tomba par terre. Heureusement que Nael est dans la salle de bain, ou je me taperais la honte, songea le Survivant.

Il se rassit en tailleur sur le matelas, et ouvrit la lettre.

_« Très cher Harry,_

_Je remarque avec plaisir que tu réfléchis à ta mission. Je t'en félicite. Je n'ai maheureusement pas le droit de te dire ce qu'il faut chercher et où, mais rien ne m'empêche de te confirmer tes pensées, qui sont justes. A vous de trouver les horcruxes, je ne pourrais intervenir en aucun cas. N'oublie surtout pas que le temps doit suivre son cours, et que les évènements ne doivent pas être changés._

_Sinon, je te prierais d'être sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie avec Drago L. Malefoy, à 23H37 la nuit de samedi._

_Salutations et courage,_

_Narla. »_

Une lettre de Narla ! Il se demandait ce qu'elle leur voulait, à Drago et à lui, pour devoir la rejoindre _sur _la tour d'astronomie. Bah, après tout il verrait bien, en attendant il y avait une douche qui l'attendait !

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, trois des Maraudeurs, -James, Sirius et Rémus- étaient présents dans le dortoir.

Sirius lui tendit immédiatement la main :

-Hello, mon vieux ! Tu as devant toi le grand, le magnifique, le beau et l'unique : Sirius Black !

-Heureusement qu'il n'y en a qu'un comme lui, marmona James.

Sirius feignit de ne pas l'entendre et continua :

-Et voici le fantôme qui hante la bibliothèque, l'adorateur incommensuré de DCFM, j'ai nommé : Rémus Lupin ! Et en dernier lieu, attrapeur renommé de chez Gryffondor, mais quelqu'un de pas si important que ça au final..

-Hey ! protesta James.

-.. James Potter !

Harry serra la main de Sirius et fit de même avec Rémus et James. James. Son père. Alors qu'il lui serrait la main, son ventre se contracta douloureusement, il sentit ses yeux devenir humides, mais personne ne s'aperçut de rien puisque James avait décidé d'enfoncer Sirius :

-Tu sais Sirius, dit-il sournoisement, je sais me présenter aux nouveaux tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire couver !

-Ouais, rajouta Rémus, nous ne sommes pas venus à Poudlard pour nous faire couver par la mère-poule Sirius !

Sirius bouda ses deux amis et l'on entendit maugréer dans son coin :

-J'suis pas une mère-poule d'abord ! Bon je... James... Rémus... exagérés...

-Alexandro Marcino ! se présenta Nael, fan inconditionné de Quidditch !

-Francesco Reggio, également adorateur de DCFM, dit-il en regardant Rémus, puis il se tourna vers James, et joueur de Quidditch dans mon école. Mais appelez-moi Franck !

Sirius se retourna alors avec un grand sourire :

-Ok _Franckie_, tu..

Vous vous souvenez la lettre qu'ils avaient reçu dans le train, avec les 'instructions' concernant leur 'famille' ? Ben pour bien faire la comédie, Harry tendit sa baguette sous le menton de Sirius et dit avec rage :

-Ne-m-appelle-plus-jamais-Franckie !

Puis, faisant semblant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il abaissa sa baguette et marmonna un vague « Désolé ».

Sirius s'exclama :

-Ben ça alors ! J'l'avais pas vue venir celle-là ! On peut savoir pourquoi j'ai failli me prendre un sort en pleine poire alors que je n'ai fait que t'appeller « Franckie » ?

-Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Rémus et James.

-Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

-Effectivement, tu as le droit de savoir, dit Harry d'un ton à geler le Sahara. Est-ce que tu connais Don Reggio ?

-Don Reggio ? Non, pourquoi ? Attends... Reggio... il fait partie de ta famille ?

-Gagné, répondit Harry, toujours aussi glacial. Don Reggio est un parrain assez important de la maffia italienne, il règne sur la botte de l'Europe, et tous les maffieux italiens, qu'ils soient moldus, sorciers ou... autres le respecte. C'est également le premier sergent de Voldemort (la température sembla chuter) en Italie. Ils envoient ses maffieux moldus contre d'autres moldus. Tu dois également savoir que cette ordure de Don Reggio... c'est mon père.

Il eut un bruit d'explosion, une table de nuit venait de voler en éclats. Harry jubilait intérieurement. En prononçant le mot 'père', il avait mit toute sa rancoeur, toute sa haine contre Voldemort. Résultat la table de nuit était en morceaux.

Il continua :

-Mon très cher _père_, avait voulu faire de moi un de ses hommes de main. Je savais que je n'avais rien à dire pour l'instant sinon... ma durée de vie risquait de considérablement raccourcir... Mais personne ne sait pourquoi, il a été retrouver il y a 3 mois par des aurors au beau milieu du hall du ministère, ivre mort. Il faut dire que je lui avais offert plus d'une bouteille ce soir-là...

Ses yeux flamboyèrent un instant, et tout le monde fut persuadé que ses yeux étaient soudain passé de l'émeraude au rubis.

Harry conclut, toujours glacial :

-Ce même père m'appellait toujours 'Franckie'...

-...

Daniel entra soudain en trombe, un grand sourire barrant son visage et cria :

_-Myst ! Arc ! Je vous conseille de ne pas sortir en dehors de la salle commune! Quelques filles ont malheureusement reçu quelques seaux d'eau à la figure, et elles ne sont pas contentes !_

Il eut un énôôôôôôôôôôôôrme soupir consterné des deux garçons, et Nael traduit en anglais, pour les trois visages déroutés des Maraudeurs :

-Il dit qu'il ne vaut mieux pas sortir, parce qu'une bande de filles serait trempée à coups de seaux d'eau par sa faute, et qu'elles ne seraient pas spécialement de bonne humeur...

-Qui ça ? demanda avidement James.

-J'sais pas, répondit Daniel, des poufsouffles je pense. _J'ai vu Mano, Elexa et Dei avec l'tonton Lucius ! 'Y a pas d'mal j'espère ?_

_-Mais naaaannnn, le rassura Nael, 'y sont grands, et 'y savent se qu'ils font ! _

-Tu devrais peut-être te présenter à nos compagnons de chambre, Darn.

Daniel s'exclama sur une note très joyeuse :

-Très chers congénères de chambre, futurs amis j'espère ! Vous avez l'immense honneur d'avoir devant vous l'incroyable amuseur de ses dames, le chevalier servant de la blague et compagnon de la rigolade, provoquateur d'ennuis en tous genres à l'académie Borgia et bientôt à Poudlard, j'ai nommé : Lucas di Bona !

James et Rémus se regardèrent puis s'écrièrent :

-Au secours ! Il est comme Sirius !

Le dit Sirius fit une encolade à Daniel :

-Un deuxième frère ! Ce jour est vraiment béni !

-Pourquoi ? demanda Daniel, tu as déjà un frère ?

-Sûr garçon ! C'est James évidemment !

James sourit à cette remarque mais ne dit rien.

Alors qu'ils allaient se lançer dans une passionante discussion sur le Quidditch, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un garçon rondouillet, plus petit qu'eux tous, cheveux châtains et yeux ternes entra dans la pièce. Sirius le présenta :

-Lucas, Franck, Alex, voici Peter Pettigrew ! A nous quatre, nous formons un groupe connu sous le nom des 'Maraudeurs' ! Peter, voici Lucad di Bona, Alexandro Marcino et Francesco Reggio, nos nouveaux camarades de chambre.

Les trois garçons (dont un elfe !), bien qu'ils connaissaient tous l'histoire de Pettigrew (Daniel l'avait raconté à Nael) lui adressèrent un sourire forcé, qui passa inaperçu.

Pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui s'était installé, Sirius demanda à Peter sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

-Eh bien, où étais-tu Peter ? En train de draguer les filles ?

-Non, répondit le rat d'une voix couinante, j'ai été grignoter quelques choses au cuisine.

James, Sirius et Rémus se contentèrent de cette réponse, Harry et Daniel, d'un mouvement presque identique, tournèrent hostilement le dos à Peter, faisant mine de fouiller leur malle. Et Nael... eh bien il resta planté là. Il _savait _que Peter mentait. Restait à savoir pourquoi. Il allait devoir utiliser de la magie elfique...

Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les rideaux (il est déjà en pyjama). Il fit le vide dans sa tête puis, se concentra. Son esprit quitta son corps, il fut tenté de vagabonder dehors, l'Univers lui était accessible sous cette forme ! Cette sensation était grisante, mais il se reprit, et se dirigea vers Peter. Il _entra_ littéralement_ dans _la tête de Peter, et fut assailli par le flot de souvenirs, d'émotions et de pensées du garçon. Il lutta, puis chercha se qu'il voulait voir : ce qui s'était passé entre le repas et son retour dans la salle commune.

Lentement, une image s'imposa à lui :

_« Peter sortait de la grande salle et marchait vers les escaliers, quand il fut happé en arrière et on lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Il paniquait et donna quelques coups aveugles, quand une voix froide, méprisante s'élevé :_

_-Le maître te veut, Pettigrew ! Le maître te veut... »_

Nael frisonna inconsciemment, et écouta la suite :

_« -...je ne comprends pas pourquoi il te veut toi, un sorcier raté, qui ne vient même pas d'une noble famille mais bon. Le choix est simple : ou tu deviens des nôtres et on te fera parvenir tes instructions, ou tu meurs. Alors ?_

_-Je... je suis des vôtres._

_-Parfait ! Le maître sera content ! Ne parle de ça à personne, Pettigrew, ou il t'en cuiera. Compris ?_

_-Ou-oui... vous av-avez ma p-parole... »_

Nael hurla :

-Il vient de les trahir !

Son esprit regagna brusquement son corps, il ne savait trop comment et il ouvrit les yeux.

Les garçons avaient formés un cercle autour du lit et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages.

L'elfe tremblait et semblait fiévreux.

-Ce n'est rien rassura-t-il, juste un cauchemar.

-C'était quoi la langue dans laquelle tu as hurlé ? demanda Rémus, soupçonneux.

Un silence gêné suivit ses paroles, jusqu'à ce que Daniel éclate de rire :

-Vous pouvez essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais nous en six ans nous n'avons jamais réussi ! Et il marmonne souvent dans son sommeil des choses imcompréhensibles, alors bonne chance !

Nael rougit, et jeta un regard furieux à Daniel. Celui-ci leva les bras, comme pour se protéger et repartit dans un éclat de rire.

Tous retournèrent à leurs affaires mais Harry et Daniel avait eu le temps de voir un mot se former sur les lèvres de l'elfe : demain...

* * *

**N'oubliez pas ces quelques mots (que j'affirme, confirme, je le dis, le re-dis et le répète): **

**LES REWIEWS SONT TRES APPRECIEES, ICI COMME AILLEURS, CA NOUS AIDE PARFOIS A CONTINUER, ET CA FAIT CHAUD AU COEUR ! **

**ALORS MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS CEUX QUI LAISSENT DES REWIEWS, ET POUR CEUX QUI N'EN METTENT PAS ENCORE, IL N'EST JAMAIS TROP TARD POUR COMMENCER!**

**Kissous à tous et à toutes, Shad.

* * *

**

**Fiche personnage :**

**Nael**

**Prénom : **Nael

**Explication du prénom : **Nael. J'aime bien ce prénom, les consonances sont douces et harmonieuses, un peu l'idée que je me fais de cet elfe.

**Nom : **Nama'el.

**Explication du nom : **voir l'explication du prénom.

**Fils de : **Nalel Nama'el et de Liliel Nama'el, née Tolube'il (prononcer « toloubéil »).

**Nom(s) d'emprunt(s) : **Robin Brown (soit-disant un américain. Robin est en l'honneur de Robin des Bois et Brown signifie 'brun'. Le nom se rapporte donc à l'amour de Nael pour la nature) dans le temps de Daniel et Angélus, et Alexandro Marcino (soit-disant d'origine italienne) au temps des Maraudeurs.

**Frère(s)/soeur(s) : **une grande soeur qui est décédée, elle s'appelait Nimiel.

**Race : **c'est un elfe.

**Age : **17 ans.

**Date de naissance : **15 décembre 2000 (le 15ème jour de la saison des glaces chez lui).

**Habitation : **quelque part dans le pays de Selenda, la patrie des elfes (qui est en fait mi-forêt, mi-vallées). Il habite au nord de la partie de la forêt.

**Physique : **cheveux blonds clairs longs qui lui arrivent au creux des hanches, il a des yeux gris-bleus, une peau pâle, une sihouette fine. Il se déplace avec grâce et rapidité, il est agile, adroit et souple.

**Diplômes (ou plutôt parcours scolaire) : **il est allé dans ce que l'on pouraît appeler « l'école du village », il a appris les bases là-bas du combat, de la guérison, de la chasse, de la lecture et de l'écriture, de la magie elfique, des coutûmes des autres espèces, qu'ils soient animaux ou plus élevés intellectuellement.

Quand on s'est aperçu qu'il pratiquait une magie inconnue aux yeux des elfes, on l'a envoyé dans l'Empire (qui est la contrée humaine la plus proche de Selenda), et les humains eux-mêmes n'ont rien pû faire. Son cas a été –d'une manière ou d'une autre- appris par l'impératrice qui lui a fait rencontré deux-trois personnes qui connaissaient –ou pratiquait- cette magie. Ces personnes lui ont appris les bases pour se servir de cette magie, puis on lui a proposé un voyage sur Terre pour en apprendre plus. Voyage qu'il a accepté. Il s'est donc retrouvé à Poudlard, où il a rencontré les autres. Il ignorait que la fille de l'impératrice du plus grand empire humain était là.

**Entraînement : **principalement les techniques de combat, la magie, la dissimulation et la chasse.

**Métier (ce qu'il fait ou fera plus tard) : **n'a aucunes idées.

**Education : **les coutumes de toutes les espèces vivant dans son monde natal, les bonnes manières. Il respecte profondemment la nature, et tous les êtres vivants.

**Caractère principal : **assez réservé, il ne parle pas beaucoup. Il peut par-contre devenir une vraie pipelette quand on parle de sujets qui le tiennent à coeur (la nature, les critiques sur les politiciens, et le Quidditch !). Il est d'un caractère naturellement pacifique, mais ripostera si on l'attaque. Il ne craint absolument pas le danger, ni l'ennemi (par-contre, il est mort de trouille devant Hésione, il craint les colères de l'Héritière !).

**Goûts alimentaires : **il évite le plus possible les êtres vivants, il fait juste une exception pour les végétaux. Il mange toutefois de la viande, du poisson, des oeufs, quand son métabolisme en manque.

**Goûts vestimentaires : **il préfère de loin le coton, le lin et autres que le cuir, ou on a tué un animal pour l'habiller. Cette idée le révolte.

**Couleur(s) préférée(s) : **les couleurs naturelles et pas trop flash, tout les tons qui rappelent la nature.

**Animal(aux) préféré(s) : **tous, sans exception.

**Familier : **inexistant (les elfes ont rarement un Familier).

**Animal(aux) qu'il possède : **cette idée le révulse ! S'il le pouvait, il les rendraient tous libres...

**Pouvoirs : **la magie sorcière et la magie elfique.

**Don(s) : **il peut communiquer avec les animaux, et il arrive à ressentir les émotions de la plupart des êtres vivants (sauf les végétaux).

**Pouvoir(s) élémentaire(s) : **?

**Ami(s) : **Daniel (et Harry (jeune)?) Potter, Angélus (et Drago (jeune) ?) Malefoy, Calypso et Astéria Uraraes, Hésione Naha'mas (pour qui il possède quelques sentiments...).

**Particularité(s) : **il a des reflexes surhumains. L'Art du combat est beaucoup plus développé chez lui que l'Art de la guérison (il a quelques notions, mais sans plus).


	10. Première journée de cours

**Salut tout le monde! Désolée... J'ai pas posté sur cette fic depuis bien longtemps. En fait, la fin de ce chapitre (qui est fini depuis fin octobre) ne me convient absolument pas. Ca fait 2 mois que j'essaye de trouver une fin qui me convienne, mais -pas possible- ça vient pas. Mais bon, comme ça commençait à faire trop longtemps que j'avais pas posté ici, j'ai décidé de posté comme ça. Rassurez-vous, j'ai déjà écrit presque la moitié du chapitre suivant, et celui-là me vient tout seul!**

**Kissous et bonne lecture,**

**Shad.

* * *

Résumé:**

Harry et Daniel Potter, Drago et Angélus Malefoy, Astéria et Calypso Uraraes, Nael Nama'el et Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, tout ce petit monde est envoyé au temps des Maraudeurs, pour détruire les horcruxes. Harry est l' "émissaire" du Bien, tandis que Voldemort est celui du Mal, il (Harry) est chargé de détruire les horcruxes, sans se faire découvrir, et tuer Voldy à sa propre époque. Pour cela, il est aidé de Drago Malefoy, et d'une génération venue elle aussi du futur, dont son fils et celui de Drago. Ils se font tous les huit passer pour des rescapés de l'attaque sur l'académie Borgia, en Italie. En ce moment, c'est le soir, Nael vient de découvrir la trahison de Pettigrew. Un nouveau jour se lève, c'est l'heure des cours...**

* * *

****Dans l'ordre: vraie identitée, couverture, race, à savoir sur le personnage, surnom.**

**Astéria Uraraes: Lavinia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle de Calypso, Eloa.**

**Calypso Uraraes: Ostia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle d'Astéria, Elexa.**

**Nael Nama'el: Alexandro Marcino, elfe, vient d'un monde parallèle, Arc.**

**Angélus Malefoy: Marco Merano, semi-vampire, fils de Drago, meilleur ami de Daniel, Dey ou Deimo.**

**Daniel Potter: Lucas di Bona, semi-néréide, meilleur ami d'Angélus, Darn.**

**Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan: Siena Vulcano, humaine, vient du même monde que Nael, Tia.**

**Et bien sûr...**

**Harry Potter: Francesco Reggio, Myst.**

**Drago Malefoy: Angelo di Cicco, Mano.

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Première journée de cours**

Calypso se réveilla d'excellente humeur, elle avait merveilleusement bien dormi, fait des rêves qu'elle qualifiait de plus qu'agréables (elle se retrouvait dans des positions, hum, plus que significatives avec un certain demi-vampire..) et elle avit une folle envie de faire des potions. Elle se fichait d'être avec l'une ou l'autre des maisons, du moment qu'elle pouvait faire ses _chères_ potions.

Si il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas à Poudlard, c'était la guerre entre la maison. Elle avait de très bons amis dans les autres maisons.

Bon, quand elle avait été répartie la dernière fois, elle avait été aussi à Serpentard, sa soeur était auparavant à Serdaigle, et une bonne partie de ses amis étaient à Gryffondor... et le sont toujours. Elle aimait bien les serpentards, mais certains étaient vraiment... vicieux.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était à Serpentard à cause de ce fichu accident de potions pendant son enfance, car non seulement une partie de sa constitution génétique avait été modifiée, mais son caractère avait aussi changé. D'une manière infiniment petite, mais changé quand même. Elle n'était plus la même, ceux qui la connaissait bien auparavant, avaient bien remarqué qu'elle n'était vraiment plus la petite aera joyeuse qui adorait faire des farces avec sa soeur.

Elle eut un sourire triste, elle aurait probablement dû aller chez les gryffondors, mais au fond, elle ne savait pas vraiment et ne saurait jamais.

Elle prit une douche et s'habilla, puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Elle aperçut Angélus et Drago et se dirigeait vers eux alors que Lucius lui faisait signe de s'approcher. Elle le snoba magistralement, alors que celui-ci comprenait enfin qu'il s'était fait avoir par la jeune aera.

Elle sentait le regard furieux de Lucius dans son dos, et en sourit intérieurement.

Elle serra amicalement la main de Drago et fit deux grosses bises bien bruyantes sur les joues de SON Angélus.

Les joues de celui-ci prirent une délicate teinte rosée, et Drago lui mit un coude dans les côtes pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

Calypsa les tira tous les deux hors de la salle commune pour aller à la Grande Salle, mais Drago se dégagea et siffla :

-Je suis un Malefoy, je n'ai pas besoin de me faire tirer pour aller manger.

Calypso le regarda d'un air indifférent, comme si elle se fichait de ce qu'il pensait, ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs.

Elle recommença à marcher à une allure rapide, Drago et Angélus la suivant de loin, à leur aise.

Drago souffla à celui qui serait son fils dans le futur:

-Elle est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais apprendre à contrôle tes émotions. N'importe qui peut voir ce que tu ressens rien qu'en te regardant. Si je ne t'ai jamais appris ça, c'est que je suis vraiment un mauvais père ! Signale le moi quand tu retourneras à ton époque !

Mais Angélus n'écoutait pas vraiment, il suivait des yeux la silhouette de Calypso qui courait presque. Le temps que les paroles de Drago atteingnent son cerveau, ils étaient en vue des portes de la Grande Salle.

Calypso était là, mais visiblement pas avec n'importe qui...

Avec une fille plus jeune qu'eux, visiblement préfète.

Elle était belle, mais d'une beauté diaphane, elle avait des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et une peau très pâle, presque translucide. Elle se tourna vers eux. Ils purent se plonger dans ses yeux bleus délavés.

Le coeur de Drago s'emballa. C'était une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui. Angélus lui souffla à son tour en le mimant :

-" Elle est pas mal, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais apprendre à contrôle tes émotions. N'importe qui peut voir ce que tu ressens rien qu'en te regardant. Si je ne t'ai jamais appris ça, c'est que je suis vraiment un mauvais fils ! Signale le moi quand tu retourneras à ton époque et que je serai né !"

Drago lui jeta un regard venimeux, plaça un masque neutre sur son visage, puis se présenta à la jolie blonde.

-Angelo di Cicco, et voici mon 'ami', Marco Merano. Pour vous servir, mademoiselle... ?

-Black. Narcissa Black, je suis préfète dans la maison des serpentards, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demander, je suis là pour ça. Au fait, vous n'êtes pas trop dépaysés ? L'Italie vous manque ?

-Tu sais, ça ne fait que le deuxième jour que nous sommes en Angleterre, mais sinon, ça va, merci. Il faudra juste s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie, répondit Angélus en haussant les épaules.

Drago et Calypso approuvèrent, puis ils la saluèrent et allèrent manger à la table des serpentards.

OoO

-HORAIRES !! PASSEZ-LES VOUS !!!

Les trois faux italiens de chez Serpentard prirent leur emploi du temps respectif, et Drago ne put retenir une grimace :

-Tous les cours avec les gryffondors... c'est pas possible, je suis maudit !

Angélus et Calypso le fusillèrent du regard, et ils entendirent des plaintes presque pareilles venant de la table des gryffondors, puis ils jetèrent un coup d'oeil à leur emploi du temps :

_« Emploi du temps : Septième année, Serpentard. Sauf contradiction, tous vos cours seront avec la maison Gryffondor._

_LUNDI_

_08H30-09H20 : Potions, toutes classes réunies._

_09H25-10H15 : Potions, toutes classes réunies._

_PAUSE_

_10H35-11H25 : DCFM (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal)_

_11H30-12H20 : Botanique_

_PAUSE DE MIDI_

_13H35-14H25 : Heure libre._

_14H30-15H20 : Métamorphose_

_15H25-16H15 : Métamorphose_

_MARDI_

_08H30-09H20 : Botanique_

_09H25-10H15 : Botanique_

_PAUSE_

_10H35-11H25 : Heure libre._

_11H30-12H20 : Heure libre._

_PAUSE DE MIDI_

_13H35-14H25 : Heure libre._

_14H30-15H20 : Heure libre._

_15H25-16H15 : Heure libre._

_MERCREDI_

_Heures libres toute la journée._

_JEUDI_

_08H30-09H20 : Duel, toutes classes réunies._

_09H25-10H15 : Métamorphose_

_PAUSE_

_10H35-11H25 : Heure libre._

_11H30-12H20 : Enchantements_

_PAUSE DE MIDI_

_13H35-14H25 : Potions, toutes classes réunies_

_14H30-15H20 : DCFM_

_15H25-16H15 : Runes_

_VENDREDI_

_08H30-09H20 : Enchantements_

_09H25-10H15 : Enchantements_

_PAUSE_

_10H35-11H25 : Runes_

_11H30-12H20 : Runes_

_PAUSE DE MIDI_

_13H35-14H25 : Duel, toutes classes réunies_

_14H30-15H20 : DCFM_

_15H25-16H15 : DCFM_

_SAMEDI ET DIMANCHE_

_JOURNÉES LIBRES »_

-L'horaire est correct, commenta Angélus, mais tu as des Runes, Elexa ? Nous, on a SACM (Soins Aux Créatures Magiques) à la place. Par contre... c'est un miracle ! Seulement double-cours de botanique le mardi en première et deuxième heures puis le reste de la journée est libre ! Et aucuns cours le mercredi ! On a aussi une heure de libre aujourd'hui après le déjeuner (repas de midi), ainsi qu'une heure avant le déjeuner le jeudi ! On aura tout le temps qu'il faudra pour... vous-savez-quoi, finit-il en murmurant.

Calypso se leva et demanda aux deux garçons s'ils l'accompagnaient, ils répondirent par l'affirmative, et Drago retint (à grand'peine !) un juron alors qu'elle les emmenait à la table des gryffondors.

Une fille blonde, assez jolie mais avec des kilos de maquillage en trop son visage, se leva de la table des lions et les interpella :

-Mais que font de vils serpents près des gryffondors ? Attention, ils vont nous contaminer ! Dégagez, on a pas besoin de micros mangemorts ici !

Une bande de filles, visiblement qui la suivait, ricanna bêtement, et la blonde sembla très satisfaite d'elle-même. Elle leur ordonna avec un air suffisant de partir, mais son sourire s'estompa légèrement quand les insultés, qui étaient échauffés, répliquèrent :

-Vils serpents et mangemorts ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme insultes ? Pas vraiment original, dis-moi ! 'Va falloir que tu changes de registre, ça fait au moins la dixième fois que j'entends cette insulte depuis hier, et ça devient démodé ! Sinon, sache que je n'ai que faire de l'opignon d'une blondasse au cerveau attrophié qui se cache derrière ses copines qui sont tout aussi stupides qu'elle ! Attends une minute... le courage n'est-il pas la principale qualité de cette maison ? Vous êtes combien toi et ta bande ? Huit contre trois ? C'est beau le courage ! Et pour ton petit ordre avec tes grands airs, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : va te faire foutre ! J'ai des amis à Gryffondor, et que tu le veuilles ou non, ils le resteront et je n'arrêterais pas de les fréquenter pour ton bon vouloir ! cracha Angélus.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ? demanda une voix de toute évidence féminine.

-Lily... grinça la blonde, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, et siffla :

-Caroline... toujours à chercher des noises aux autres ! Va donc te rassoir et laisse les nouveaux en paix !

Caroline voulut protester, mais Lily siffla d'une voix où perçait clairement la menace :

-Caroline...

La blonde se rassit de mauvaise grâce, aussitôt entourée par les membres de son groupe, et Lily adressa un regard gêné aux serpentards :

-Je suis désolée de ce que vous a dit Caroline, elle a un esprit très partial, mais en plus son père et son frère ont été tués par des mangemorts, et depuis elle ne peut plus voir les serpentards en peinture.

-Merci de l'avoir calmée, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Lily hésita un moment, puis elle répondit :

-Premièrement, Lavinia a beaucoup parlé de vous en bien, et puis, je me doute que si vous venez, c'est pour voir vos amis, et nous pour déclencher une bagarre. Deuxièmement, je suis préfète-en-chef, et c'était mon devoir de la faire taire. De plus, j'avoue que ça ne m'ennuie pas du tout de rabattre le caquet à Caroline.

Drago grimaça au mot 'amis', puis demanda d'un ton mi-méfiant, mi-espérant :

-Tu nous fait confiance ?

Lily prit son temps pour répondre, puis lâcha au bout d'un moment :

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne vous connais pas réellement, seulement de vue. Peut-être quand je vous connaîtrais plus, mais maintenant se serait de niveau neutre.

-Même si nous sommes à Serpentard ?

-Même. La ruse est une qualité, pourtant, beaucoup de gens la voie d'une mauvaise manière. Ça dépend de la manière dont elle est utilisée, à bonne ou à mauvais escient. C'est comme le courage, il peut être une qualité, tout comme de l'inconscience ou de la stupidité. Il faut savoir faire le poids avec les choses, elles sont comme le Ying et le Yang. Moi, je vous jugerais plutôt sur votre caractère, et sur votre manière d'être et de faire plutôt que sur vos origines, votre maison, vos parents. Comme disent les moldus, « L'habit ne fait pas le moine ».

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix les sortent de leur torpeur :

-Elexa ! Mano ! Dei ! Devo vi parlare ! ²

Drago, qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté, juste relevé la tête, demanda à Angélus :

-Cosa ha detto ? ³

Lily regarda ce petit échange entre Alexandro, Ostia, Marco et Angelo auquel elle ne comprenait rien, puisqu'il était en italien.

Alexandro s'arrêta brusquement de parler, et la salua, gêné de l'avoir oubliée :

-Heuuuuuuuuuu... bonjour Lily ! Désolé de t'avoir mise sur le côté comme ça, mais je devais leur parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Ce n'est rien, vous vous asseyez ? demanda-t-elle aux serpentards.

-Oui, mais où sont Lavinia, Siena, Alexandro et Francesco ? demanda Calypso.

-Par là, venez.

Les voyageurs venus du futur suivirent la rousse qui les amena devant un groupe comprenant presque toutes les septièmes années de Gryffondor.

-Lily ?? Que fais-tu avec ces...

-Avec les amis de cinq gryffondors de septième année ? Je leur montre juste où ils sont, James ! coupa Lily, l'empêchant de commettre une bourde.

James se renfrogna, et leur tourna hostilement le dos pour reprendre sa discussion sur le Quidditch, mais Lily ne comptait pas en rester là.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, et le força à se retourner.

-James !! Voici...

Elle laissa un blanc, pour que les nouveaux de Serpentard se présentent d'eux-même.

-Ostia Citarella.

James acquiesça, mais malheureusement pour lui, Calypso avait décidé de s'amuser à ses dépends.

-Dans mon pays, s'exclama-t-elle, on se salue comme ça !

Elle s'approcha de James, et lui colla deux grosses bises bien sonores sur chaque joue. Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Drago et Angélus, qui lui rendirent, puis Drago se jeta à l'eau (et dire qu'il est sensé détester les gryffonfors !) :

-Angelo di Cicco !

Et il fit une accolade à ce pauvre James qui n'en menait pas large à saluer de manière « traditionnellement italienne » des serpentards.

-Marco Merano !

Et Angélus fit également une accolade à James. Le-dit James sembla se réveiller d'un coup, et s'exclama :

-Non mais ça va pas ?? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous...

Il s'interrompit en entendant un rire étouffé, il se tourna et vit Remus, les larmes aux yeux, la bouche cachée par sa main.

-Oh, James ! Ce que tu peux être bête des fois !

James haussa élégamment un sourcil, en cherche d'une explication plus précise.

-En faisant ça, ils te montraient qu'ils se fichaient pas mal de tes préjugés envers leur maison, tout comme ils se fichent visiblement de la tienne !! (discret grincement de dents venant de Drago)

Ensuite, il se tourna vers les trois serpentards :

-Remus Lupin, enchanté !

Ils se serrèrent la main avec un sourire entendu pour Calypso et Angélus, et une mine renfrognée pour Drago (non mais vraiment ! Lui, un serpentard de pure souche, fraternisé avec des gryffondors ?? On aura tout vu !)

Il eut soudain un cri enjoué et une tornade brune sauta sur Calypso.

-Elexa !!

Elle la serra fortement contre elle, avant que Calypso ne arvienne à lâcher d'une voix légèrement étouffée :

-Où étais-tu, Eloa ?

-Ohhhh.. (elle sembla ennuyée par la question, puis répondit en haussant les épaules) Je regardais les heures d'ouverture à la bibliothèque ! Sinon (elle reprit son ton enjoué) comment va ma soeur préférée ?

-Je suis ta seule soeur.

-Certes. Donc, il n'y a que toi qui puisse être ma préférée et tu l'es, ma soeur chérie ! Alors ?

-Ça va, on commence avec potions aujourd'hui. Au fait, comment est le prof ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Lily.

-Eh bien, répondit celle-ci avec une grimace, il est plutôt... spécial !

-Mais le mieux est que tu juges par toi-même, répondit avec sérieux Sirius qui venait d'arriver.

Il vit leur blason représentant leur maison et leur jeta un regard où le dégoût était à peine voilé avant de se tourner vers Remus.

-Le cours va bientôt commencer, il vaudrait mieux qu'on n'y aille.

Et il les planta là.

-Il a raison...

Tous se tournèrent vers Daniel.

-On a cours et... nous ne sommes pas en avance ! termina-t-il avec le sourire.

Ils se regardèrent et...

-PARTEZ !!!

Ce fut la débranlade, et ils coururent comme jamais jusqu'aux cachots. Il y a avait là que du beau monde, cinq serpentards : Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestranges et une certaine Aelyn Taylor. Cette fille avait l'air maussade, bien qu'elle était pas mal physiquement parlant. De longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus marines, elle les regarda arriver d'un oeil morose, puis leur tourna le dos, tout comme aux autres élèves présents. Il y avait également trois serdaigles (Anna Perkins, Emma Smith et Jonathan Doyle) et aussi un poufsouffle (Amos Diggory). Arrivant en même tant qu'eux, Eva et Iris avaient un air grave et sérieux, qui disparut dès qu'elles les virent. Il disparut d'ailleurs si vite, qu'ils se demandèrent s'ils n'avaient pas rêvé.

Nos quatre serpentards bien connus fusillèrent du regard les trois venus du futur pour avoir _osé _se montrer et ne fusse que fréquenter des gryffondors, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent dire la moindre petite chose, un ventre proéminent fit son apparition, vite suivi du reste du corps.

Horace Slughorn venait d'apparaître.

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Lily et Severus, puis les fit entrer.

-Bienvenue à tous ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir fermer la porte du cachot. Oh ! Mais je vois que nous avons des petits nouveaux cette année...

Il les observa un à un, semblant jauger leurs capacités.

-Bien, présentez-vous, jeunes gens !

-Ostia Citarella.

-Lavinia Citarella.

-Siena Vulcano.

-Alexandro Marcino.

-Marco Merano.

-Angelo di Cicco.

-Fracesco Reggio.

-Bien, bien ! Ah oui, Ostia ! Je vois que vous avez eu une mention spécial pour les potions à vos Buses ! Les grandes familles italiennes, oui, oui...

Son regard s'attarda sur Harry et Hésione. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc ? Un bouton sur le nez ??

-Alors, pour ce trimestre, les équipes seront : en premier, Miss Black, Mr Malefoy, Mr Rogue et Mr Lestranges, en deuxième, Miss Smith, Miss Perkins, Mr Diggory et Mr Doyle, en troisième, Miss Evans, Miss de Rethsild, Miss Salvatorn et Mr Lupin, en quatrième, Miss Taylor, Miss Ostia Citarella, Miss Vulcano, Mr Reggio et Mr Black, et enfin en cinquième : Miss Lavinia Citarella, Mr di Cicco, Mr Marcino, Mr Merano et Mr di Bona. Allez ! Formez les groupes !

Les élèves s'exécutèrent de mauvaise grâce. Harry était plus que surpris de savoir que son parrain avait pris l'option Potions, mais bon. Hésione, elle ressentait d'étranges choses envers cette Aelyn Taylor. Elle lui paraissait bizarrement... familière.

-Très bien ! Mes chers élèves ! Je suis certain que vous connaissez les trois potions se trouvant sur mon bureau ! dit-il d'un air enjoué. Alors, celle-ci est...

Il désigna une sorte de liquide bleuté qui miroitait tranquillement dans son chaudron.

Trois mains se levèrent en boulet de canon, appartenant respectivement à Severus Rogue, Lily Evans et Calypso Uraraes.

-Miss Citarella ?

-C'est de l'Anoublitte, monsieur. Ses caractéristiques sont qu'elle est probablement le philtre d'Apaisement qui existe au monde, mais qui peut avoir de très graves conséquences en quantité excessive. Comme par exemple un coma magique de durée indeterminée, l'affaiblissement de la volonté jusqu'à ce qu'on ne soit plus qu'un légume... Des choses bien désagréables en sorte. Son utilisation est en principe réservée aux hôpitaux, mais même là il faut une autorisation spéciale du Ministère.

-Très bien, miss Citarella ! Je vois que vous êtes bien informée ! Alors, qui peut me dire ce qu'est...

Les trois même mains se levèrent avant qu'il n'ait pû achevé sa question, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Miss Evans ?

-Polynectar. Ça permet de prendre n'importe quelle forme humaine pendant une heure.

Harry avait bel et bien reconnut le liquide boueux, rien que de le voir, il en avait le goût exécrable en bouche. Il remarqua quelques murmures entousiastes de la part de Daniel et Angélus, mais ne dit rien.

-Parfait, et cette potion-ci ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Il désigna un liquide bordeaux, d'où s'échappait une fumée âcre.

Harry leva lentement la main, il était le seul. Slughorn paraissait surpris, même légèrement effrayé.

-Ah... Mr Reggio ?

-C'est la potion d'_Impéro_. Une des sept potions interdites avec la _Mort Douce_, qui provoque une mort extrêmement douloureuse et lente, l'_Osselet_, qui dissous petit à petit les os du corps, la _Nécros_, qui ramène durant un temps limité les cadavres à la vie, des sortes d'Inferis, l'_Éternité_, qui maintient le corps entre la vie et la mort pendant 77 ans, et qui torture comme si on était soumis continuellement au Doloris pendant tout ce temps, tout en restant vivant, l'_Impéro_, qui a les mêmes effets que l'Impérium, affaiblissement total de la volonté, l'_Amada_, qui brûle comme de l'acide absolument tous les corps vivants, et enfin la _Cande_, qui augmente d'une façon spectaculaire les pouvoirs d'un sorcier ou d'un mage, mais qui en contrepartie diminue de plus de la moitié l'espérance de vie et qui exige une victime humaine pour sa préparation.

Je vous avoue que je suis surpris qu'on vous ait laissé préparer cette potion, car elle requiert une autorisation du Ministre lui-même, ainsi que celle du Magemagot. De plus, entre de mauvaises mains, cette potion pourrait avoir des effets... désastreux.

Son explication jeta un froid dans la classe et il vit Rogue se pencher pour parler avec Malefoy en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

-Votre explication était des... plus complètes, Mr Reggio.

Slughorn reprit son air enjoué, bien qu'il ne quitta que rarement Harry du coin de l'oeil.

-Chers futurs Grands Maîtres des Potions, à vos chaudrons ! Nous exécuterons le philtre de Jouvence dont les ingrédients et la marche à suivre sont page 74 dans votre manuel. Les ingrédients se trouvent dans la pièce du fond. Celui ou celle qui aurait la préparation la plus parfaite aura droit à... disons, une petite surprise à la fin du cours ! Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, au travail !

* * *

² Elexa ! Mano ! Dei ! Je dois vous parler !

³ Qu'a-t-il dit ?

* * *

**Fiche personnage :**

**Angélus**

**Prénom : **Angélus (2ème prénom : Raphaël, également celui de son grand-père maternel)

**Explication du prénom : **Angélus, pour moi ça représente sa part vampire, je voie en ce prénom une signification un peu comme « Ange des Ténèbres » (également le nom vampire du héros dans la série 'Angel').

**Nom : **Malefoy.

**Explication du nom : **Si je mets Malefoy (Drago) dans la fic, j'ai besoin d'un de ses enfants, c'est plus drôle !! Au début je pensais mettre une fille, mais je me suis dit qu'un garçon ce serait mieux, surtout parce que je voulais une grande amitié entre celui-ci et le fils Potter !

**Fils de : **Drago Lucius Malefoy, et de Thania, une vampire (qui refuse de nous dire son nom de famille, selon elle il est ridicule, mais accepte de nous donner le nom de son père : Raphaël, chef d'un des clans vampires).

**Nom(s) d'emprunt(s) : **Marco Merano (soit-disant d'origine italienne) au temps des Maraudeurs.

**Frère(s)/soeur(s) : **Une petite soeur (qui a dix ans et est donc trop petite pour aller à Poudlard), appelée Elena.

**Race : **c'est un mi-humain, mi-vampire.

**Age : **17 ans.

**Date de naissance : **3 novembre 2000.

**Habitation : **au manoir Malefoy, à environ 50 km au nord de Blackpool, en face de la mer d'Irlande.

**Physique : **cheveux bruns foncés avec des yeux de même couleur, peau pâle, un peu plus que son père. Il sait avoir un regard « à la Malefoy », c-à-d. froid, distant avec une empreinte d'arrogance. Il peut faire apparaître et disparaître à loisir ses canines.

**Diplômes (ou plutôt parcours scolaire) : **Sa mère s'est occupée de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de vampire, et avec son père l'ont initié à la magie noire et aux impardonnables, « au cas où » comme ils lui disent. Sa mère lui a également appris à se servir d'armes blanches non-magiques, et de techniques de combats vampires et moldues.

**Entraînement : **contrôle sur ses pulsions vampires, qui peuvent malheureusement parfois prendre le dessus.

**Métier (ce qu'il fait ou fera plus tard) : **n'a aucunes idées.

**Education : **les coutumes aussi bien vampires, sorcières, que moldues (son père a été un peu reticent mais sa mère l'ayant menacé des pires tortures possibles pendant un bon quart d'heure, il a accepté et n'a plus jamais relevé la question).

**Caractère principal : **au premier abord, on ne le remarque pas, c'est une personne qui préfère retser discrète. Au deuxième abord, il peut se montrer sombre et taciturne, mais quand on voit plus loin on comprend pourquoi il est le meilleur ami de Daniel : il peut se montrer aussi facétieux que ce dernier mais aussi acerbe et sarcastique. Il a un caractère très ambivalent, et peut se montrer d'humeur changeante : tantôt souriant et joyeux, tantôt grave à la limite de la dépression.

**Goûts alimentaires : **la viande bien saignante dont il se sert abondemment, les légumes et les féculents dont la portion est bien plus réduite dans son assiette. Il ne dira jamais non à un dessert ou une sucrerie. Il doit absolument boire du sang pour sa survie, mais évite de tuer celui dont il boit le sang.

**Goûts vestimentaires : **il a des goûts sobres et simples, et aime particuièrement le cuir et le lin.

**Couleur(s) préférée(s) : **le noir, le noir, et encore le noir !!

**Animal(aux) préféré(s) : **les oiseaux de chasse, les chauves-souris XD !!

**Familier : **inexistant.

**Animal(aux) qu'il possède : **un épervier appelé « Dray » en l'honneur de son père (celui-ci avait beaucoup râlé quand il avait choisi ce nom-là !!)

**Pouvoirs : **la magie sorcière (bien évidemment !) et la magie vampire (et tout ce qui va avec).

**Don(s) : **?? (le Vol, mais ça tout les vampires savent le faire)

**Pouvoir(s) élémentaire(s) : **??

**Ami(s) : **Daniel (et Harry (jeune)?) Potter, son père (jeune) ??, Calypso et Astéria Uraraes, Hésione Naha'mas et Nael Nama'el (il a également d'autres amis à Serpentard à son époque, mais je ne les mentionnerais pas dans la fic donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de les inscrire ici).

**Particularité(s) : **il a quasi deux personnalités. Celle que l'on voit le plus fréquemment, qui est sa personnalité humaine, et celle qui est dangeureuse, sa partie vampire. Il ne se contrôle pas toujours quand il utilise ses pouvoirs vampires, et peut devenir dangeureux s'il a soif. Il évite de recourir à ses pouvoirs car alors, s'il ne fait pas attention ou est déconcentré, il peut perdre le contrôle et se laisser aller à ses pulsions qu'il refoule (ce qui est d'autant plus dangereux, car ça personnalité vampire ne s'apaise et se calme qu'après un bon massacre). Si il est en mode "humain", tous les trucs désagréables pour les vampires n'ont aucuns effets sur lui. Par contre, si on utilise un crucifix ou autre quand il est occupé à recourir à ses capacités vampires... ça peut faire très mal.


	11. Armonia et la coupe

**Chapitre dix : Armonia et la coupe**

_Lundi 30 septembre, 15H47_

Elle s'éveilla avec un mal de tête terrible. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de deviner l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Alors... elle était dans un lit entouré de paravents... presque tout était de couleur blanche... le plafond était haut... elle apercevait un ciel nuageux à travers l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait derrière son lit.

L'infirmerie !

Mais comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout d'abord, dans quelle infirmerie se trouvait-elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Zut ! Elle n'avait quand même pas perdu la mémoire ! Son nom... euhhhh... C'était quoi, déjà ? Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de si frustrant, bon, elle rechercherait son nom plus tard.

Les souvenirs revenaient petit à petit, pas bien gentillement à la queue-leu-leu, mais ils revenaient en force, réveillant en elle des sensations et des sentiments.

Ah oui ! Elle s'appelait... Astéria ! Astéria Uraraes ! Le nom d'une étoile...

OoO

Elle avait maintenant retrouvé presque tout ses souvenirs, elle avait une soeur, Calypso, qui devait être tout près, et des amis. De merveilleux amis. Elle était dans le passé, et devait aider un ami.

Elle avait eu peur, un moment, elle s'était souvenue des visions qui hantaient ses nuits, des visions cauchemardesques, qui la faisait se réveiller avec une détestable sueur froide collée à la peau.

OoO

_De la brume, partout, elle déambulait au milieu d'un océan de brouillard. Partout, des cris, des hurlements de douleur. De temps à autres, le voile de brume se soulevait et elle aperçevait de monstueuses scènes de bataille. Elle se forçait à avançer, en évitant de regarder ses morts par centaines, ses cadavres piétinés par les survivants, mais le pire, écouter tout ce bruit, tout ce vacarme. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, tandis que la brume se soulevait. Elle __la__ regarda. Elle se précipita, 'elle' était en mauvaise posture, un ennemi venait de lancer un couteau en sa direction._

_Elle bondit, grimaça en sentant le métal glacé coupé ses chairs et s'enfonçer en elle. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, et retira la lame de son ventre. Elle contempla ses doigts rougits de son propre sang, elle était fatiguée –et puis, il faisait si froid..._

_Mais elle avait réussit, 'elle' était vivante. 'Elle' se retourna en l'entandant tomber, et se précipita à ses côtés. Les larmes coulaient en abondance, ses gestes étaient fébriles, 'elle' lui promettait qu'elle ne mourrait pas, qu'elle devait rester à ses côtés._

_Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes, relevant son buste, puis prit 'sa' main entre ses doigts ensanglantés, et les caressa, elle 'lui' murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Elle sentit ses yeux se fermer d'eux-même, elle se laissa retomber, en offrant un dernier sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et apaisant à la fille devant elle._

_Soudain, elle ne bougea plus, son corps s'était affaisé. Elle était morte._

OoO

Mais le souvenir d'êtres chers l'avait calmée. Savoir qu'elle était bien entourée, -et qu'elle pouvait compter sur des gens –la rassurait. Sinon, elle se souvint encore du premier mois passé ici.

Le souvenir de sa rencontre avec les autres personnes dans l'école était amusant. Bon, évidemment, il semblait que beaucoup de personnes avaient des préjugés, et il y avait une intense rivalité entre les maisons. Bien sûr, des amitiés existaient avec des gens d'autres maisons, mais elles étaient généralement très mal vues –surtout quand un Serpentard se mêlait à d'autres personnes.

Elle avait d'ailleurs dû se retenir de rire le jour où la bande de Serpentard de 6ème et 7ème année avait décidé de faire savoir aux trois nouveaux serpentards de 7ème ce qu'ils pensaient de leur relation avec la maison Gryffondor. Ils l'avaient amèrement regretté, surtout que les dits gryffondors passaient par là.

Étrangement, Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue n'avaient pas participé à « l'évènement ».

Mais il y avait tant d'autres souvenirs !

Par exemple, la première fois qu'ils étaient partis à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Il fallait trouver des renseignements. Pendant le dimanche, on avait réussi à extraire les souvenirs qu'Harry avait quand il faisait ses cours privés avec Dumbledore, tous avaient donc à peu près la même connaissance d'indices. On avait décidé que les filles partiraient seules le mardi après le double cours de Botanique. Elles iraient chercher près de l'ancien orphelinat. Il y avait juste eu un tout petit, minuscule problème : on avait construit un bar/taverne au-dessus des restes de l'orphelinat (qui avait été détruit au cours d'un incendie). Oh, il devait bien rester les caves de l'orphelinat qui devaient être intactes, mais il fallait encore y arriver.

Car évidemment, le bar était plutôt louche, fréquenté par des dealers, des filles de joies, des types qui revendaient du marché noir et bien d'autre. Un véritable coupe-gorge.

Et les mecs avaient votés que les filles seraient parfaites en fausses prostituées (bien que généralement, on ne trouve pas de prostituées si tôt le matin). Donc, elles étaient habillées de manière légère et provoquante. C'est-à-dire qu'elle-même portait une mini-robe blanche sans manche qui s'arrêtait juste en dessous des fesses avec, _bien entendu_, le décolleté plongeant et des petites chaussures à talons aiguilles. Elle avait râlé, protesté comme les deux autres, rien à faire. Hésione avait la même robe qu'elle sauf qu'elle était noire, et qu'elle portait des botillons –noir-, des colliers aux perles colorées lui pendant jusqu'au nombril (style années 1920) et des bracelets montants jusqu'aux coudes. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux au carré et les avaient teints en blond vénitien avec ... Elle fumait une cigarette à l'aide d'un fume-cigarette –noir, mais aux motifs chinois cette fois- et recrachait des bouffées de fumée à ceux qui la contredisaient ou l'énervaient.

Calypso, elle, portait une mini-jupe en cuir noir, un bustier bordeau par dessus lequel elle avait enfilé un blouson de motard trois fois trop grand pour elle, des bas résilles et des bottes à talons qui montaient jusqu'en dessous des genoux.

Les trois filles râlaient, tandis que les garçons les rassuraient : elles avaient l'air de parfaites filles qui recherchaient un peu de plaisir. Elles devaient juste sourire d'un air aguicheur, arrêter de tirer la gueule et ce serait parfait.

Après qu'elles se soient préparées, les garçons les avaient désillusionnées et avaient attiré l'attention, pour qu'elles puissent sortir du parc. Elles avaient marcher (elles se promenaient chacune avec une grande cape qui les enveloppaient) un peu plus d'un kilomètre, puis Astéria s'était chargée d'appeler le magicobus. Il n'avait pas fallu un quart d'heure pour arriver devant le bar. Elles avaient vaillament réussi à traverser le bar –oh, bien sûr il y avait quelques mains baladeuses, des bouffées de fumée crachées à quelques visages, des chuchotements et des remarques salaces-, mais elles avaient réussi. Elles s'étaient glissées dans le sous-sol, à la recherche d'indices. Bon, elles avaient déranger des araignées, des volutes de poussière et même quelques rats (beurk !) mais les salles qu'elles avaient visité étaient vides et les murs étaient noirs de suie. Elles avaient malheureusement dû repartir sans avoir tout visiter, pour être sûres d'avoir le temps de se changer avant le repas du soir (oui, si elles manquaient tous les repas ça ferait _vraiment _louche et de plus, vous les verriez vraiment se ramener attifées ainsi ?) et s'attirent les regards quand elles entrèrent chacune dans leur salle commune (toujours avec leurs grandes capes) et se changèrent rapidement avant qu'un de leur camarade ne remarque leur accoutrement.

Elles lançèrent des éclairs aux garçons quand ceux-ci leur demandèrent si ça s'était bien passé et leur répliquèrent que le lendemain, ce serait eux qui iraient à la pêche aux indices. Elles craquèrent avant la fin du repas et racontèrent tout ce qu'elles avaient vu et remarqué dans un italien parfait.

OoO

Mais s'il n'y avait que ça... elle se souvenait encore du jour où ils en avaient trouvé un...

OoO

_Mardi 24 septembre, 14H28_

GRRROOUUUIIIIIIKKKK !!!!!

-J'aaaiiiiii fffaaaiiimm !! pleura Daniel. J'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin !!

Les sept autres se tournèrent vers lui :

-NOUS NON PLUS !!!

-Part pitié Darn, tu deviens lourd là, lui reprocha Angélus.

-Traaaaîîîîître !! Moi qui te croyait mon ami !

Soupir général. Tout le monde savait (du moins, dans le futur parce que dans le passé, c'était une découverte récente) qu'un Daniel Potter qui avait faim, c'était une calamité sur les bras.

-Il ressemble en tous points à Sirius, fit remarquer distraitement Hésione.

Frisson. Poudlard et ses oreilles se souviendraient toujours du jour où Sirius Saturnus Black avait manqué le déjeuner de midi. Les élèves de Gryffondor surtout, il avait été insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se rassasier (Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas été aux cuisines ? Mystère. Mais l'air exaspéré de Remus et Peter envers James en disait long... ). Enfin bref, ils avançaient tous dans les profondeurs des caves de l'ex-orpelinat. Au bout de recherches au début infructueuses, Drago avait mis la main sur une sorte d'inscription plus que douteuse le week-end passé, et ils avaient décidé de revenir le mardi suivant tous ensemble.

-Alors, on arrive bientôt ? demanda Daniel pour la cinquante-troisième fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré le sous-sol.

-Oui, répondit un Drago irrité.

Daniel s'abstint de faire remarquer que c'est ce qu'il avait dit avant qu'il ne se trompe de chemin (et il s'était trompé huit fois, c'était vous dire !). Pour paser l'ennui, il s'amusa à détailler son ami.

Angélus était plutôt beau garçon, mais il trouvait que la transformation de Narla ne lui allait pas du tout. Les changements étaient bénins, mais Daniel regrettait les yeux bruns, la peau pâle du semi-vampire et son arrogant air typiquement malfoyen qu'il arborait de temps à autre. Enfin, lui non plus n'était pas mieux arrangé. Ses yeux d'un bleu extrêmement pur ressortaient avec sa peau dorée. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses yeux (qui étaient typiques des néréides) mais il préférait un physique discret (non, non, ne vous y tromper pas ! Il préférait un physique discret uniquement parce que c'était plus facile pour faire des blagues !). Mais encerclé par son futur père qu'il n'avait pas envie de décevoir, des responsabilités pas vraiment bienvenues et des idées bizarres fleurissant dans sa tête, il se tenait à carreaux et essayait de se maintenir correct niveau blagues. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il s'était retenu pour les grands irrésistibles (colorer les cheveux des Serpentards en rouge et or, infiltrer des rats-araignées-serpents en plastique dans le repas des Poufsouffles et enchanter les livres des Serdaigles pour qu'ils s'échappent à chaque fois que leur propriétaire voulait les ouvrir...) et d'ailleurs, Angélus l'avait (comme d'habitude) assisté (ou était-ce le contraire ?!) et ils s'étaient déchaînés. Le meilleur étant que les Maraudeurs se faisaient prendre à chaque fois (les pôv's !), et que ceux-ci recherchaient toujours les coupables. Mais en attendant, Angélus et Daniel avaient pour projet d'avoir les Maraudeurs, et là, ils frapperaient un grand coup !

-TROUVÉ !!!

Les huit en dansaient presque, c'est qu'ils avaient mal aux pieds ! Drago leur montra une étrange fresque de forme circulaire, les symboles à moitié effacés se tournant tous vers un dessin représentant un rond noir au centre. La 'fresque' devait avoir facilement un mètre de diamètre.

Ils se penchèrent tous dessus et Daniel vite suivit par les jumelles, Hésione et Harry reculèrent pour laisser place aux trois garçons restant, autrement dit Drago, Angélus et Nael.

-Mais c'est du grec !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Angélus, qui rougit et bafouilla quelque chose d'imcompréhensible.

-Tu en es sûr ? La voix de Drago claqua, toujours aussi irrité de s'être perdu huit fois dans les couloirs impossibles.

Il fit une grimace :

-Oui, j'ai dû l'étudier avec Mama (T'appelles ta mère 'Mama' toi ?). C'était super chiant ! Mais je sais facilement traduire maintenant ! Par contre, les trois quarts du texte sont impossibles à déchiffrer, et je serai incapable de traduire ça si il manque la moitié.

-J'ai peut-être une solution... murmura Nael.

Il plaqua ses deux mains sur le mur, l'une à côté de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et commença à murmurer une litanie de mots inintelligibles aux autres mais qui chantaient à leurs oreilles.

Angélus se mit le plus loin possible de l'elfe, et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour éviter d'entendre la voix de son ami. La partie vampire qui vivait en lui lui murmurait d'attaquer l'elfe pour faire taire sa voix criarde mais sa partie humaine lui chuchotait de ne rien faire d'irréfléchi et d'écouter cette voix d'ange. Bref, il s'éloigna pour cogiter tranquillement, tout en essayant de ne pas écouter l'elfe.

Une lumière argentée éclaira les mains de l'elfe, et se propagea sur toute la fresque. Il essayait de maintenir ses mains l'une contre l'autre contre le mur, mais son souffle s'accélérait de plus en plus, sa tête commençait à tourner, son coeur s'emballait.

Hésione bondit sur lui et le décolla du mur, ils tombèrent tous les deux à terre. Elle lui mit quelques claques plutôt violentes, avant qu'Harry et Calypso ne vienne l'empêcher de continuer. L'elfe avait perdu des couleurs et ne bougeait pas.

-IL EST OCCUPÉ À CREVER !!! hurla-t-elle.

Soudain, une espèce de vague arrosa tout le monde, ce qui fit réagie l'elfe, sortir Angélus de ses pensées semi-meurtrières et se retourner cinq personnes vers Daniel. Hésione profita de la diversion pour plaquer ses mains sur le torse de l'elfe, et lui infligea les quelques bases qu'elle avait du massage cardiaque.

-Intéressant... quelques mots sont remis à neuf, ça va pas prendre longtemps à déchiffrer !

Angélus se mit aussitôt au travail, et il finit par marmonner :

-(na: Argh! Je viens de me rendre compte que l'ordi ne prend pas l'alphabet grec! Beuheu... Au moins, il y a les traductions...)___Vis caché... Connais le bon moment... La femme est la mort... Les souffrances sont des leçons..._

Il se tordit le cou et déchiffra «  (Sans harmonie)». Aussitôt, une nuée d'espèces de chauve-souris sortit du cercle noir qui était au centre de la fresque et se ruèrent sur eux. Les bestioles mordaient, faisaient couler leur sang, ils lançaient leur sort à tort et à travers. Des morsures recouvraient leurs pans de peau nue.

Une vague de chaleur les recouvrit, et les _trucs_ (qui n'étaient définitivement pas des chauve-souris avec leur poil bleu marine, les crocs bien trop longs et leur salive verte) tombèrent à terre, grillés. Ils se retournèrent vers Hésione qui avait les cheveux roussis. « J'ai perdu le contrôle, désolééeee ! » Elle semblait plutôt inquiète d'avoir provoqué cette réaction mais ne remarqua pas les garçons (exepté Nael) et Calypso qui se retenaient de rire.

-Un piège...

-Pardon ?

-C'était un piège répéta Harry, et si il était là, c'est parce qu'il doit masquer autre chose. J'espère que la salive de ces choses n'est pas venimeuse parce que sinon, on est tous mal.

Effectivement, ils étaient tous recouverts de morsures.

-Tout ça, c'est très bien, mais si c'est vraiment un piège, 'reste plus qu'à trouver le truc qui est 'caché' par le piège. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Ils regardèrent l'un-l'autre, l'air incertain, puis ils s'assirent à même le sol, chacun tentant de trouver une solution.

_Mardi 24 septembre, 16H09_

-En rassemblant les différentes portions de mots... J'ai peut-être une hypothèse...

-Et pourquoi pas des thèses, des démonstrations et un théorème, hein ??

Bruit de poing s'abattant sur un crâne. Plus tard, Daniel jurerait avoir une bosse.

-En commençant par « Sans Harmonie » : Harmonie était, dans la mythologie grecque, la fille du dieu de la guerre, Arès. Pour son mariage, elle reçut d'Athéna, la Déesse de la Sagesse et de la stratégie au combat, un collier magique qui amena malheur et mort sur sa famille. Devenue vieille, elle et son mari furent transformés en serpents. Le serpent peut avoir un lien avec Salazar Serpentard, dont le blason comportait un serpent. Les morceaux de texte peuvent s'adresser à un homme, où il est suggéré qu'il vive caché, loin de la femme qui lui apporterait la mort. « Les souffrances sont des leçons » peuvent sous-entendre qu'il a une fois approché une femme et qu'il en a souffert. Dans ce cas, la femme aurait apporter la mort avec elle. « Connais le bon moment » peut correspondre à « Connais le bon moment pour te dévoiler ou tuer quand la victime est le moins méfiante ». L'homme aurait donc tuer la femme qui aurait apporter la mort. Mais le texte peut également s'appliquer à une femme, dans quel cas, ce serait plutôt une femme qui aurait souffert, qui aurait connu la mort dans sa vie et qui devrait connaitre le bon moment pour se dévoiler et peut-être se venger.

-Euhh... c'est bien beau, Astéria, mais ça n'a aucun rapport.

-Si, justement. Les bestioles qui sont sorties du trou ont « Connus le bon moment » pour sortir et nous attaquer à un moment où nous ne nous étions pas méfiés, ces trucs ont également vécu caché, et nous ont fait souffert, ce qui a été une leçon pour nous.

-Je n'ai absolument rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire, et le « La femme est la mort », alors ? Il ne correspond à rien ! C'est total' illogique !

-La mort a toujours été représentée sous les traits de la femme. Peut-être que si nous 'tuons' l'endroit où vivaient ses bestioles, ou ses bestioles elles-mêmes, peut-être que nous dévoilerions ce que cachait le 'piège' ?

-Peut-être... ou peut-être pas. De toute façon, on a rien d'autre à faire, alors...

_Mardi 24 septembre, 19H32_

-ENFIN TROUVÉ !!!

-Ma soeur, ta théorie n'était pas tout à fait exact, mais elle nous a bien aidé.

-C'est justement parce que c'était une théorie et non un fait prouvé qu'elle était en droit d'être inexacte. Mais au moins, on a trouvé un passage ! Il y a une probabilité de 24 pour 100 que ce passage n'ait rien à voir avec Jedusor, de 98 pour 100 de mourir si il y a un rapport et d'à peu près 0 pour 100 d'en sortir sans dommages physiques et psychiques.

-Vraiment très optimistes, tes probabilités... On a 2 pour 100 de chances de survivre, c'est déjà ça...

-YOUHOU !!! VOUS VENEZ LES FILLES ???

-ON ARRIVE !!! ATTENDS-MOI DEYYYYYYYY !!!

Astéria regarda sa soeur courir pour rejoindre le garçon et lui prendre la main. Elle sourit : Calypso était vraiment accro au demi-vampire. Elle allait finir collée à vie sur lui si elle continuait comme ça. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'était pas faux puisqu'ils allaient se marier...

Eh oui, elle savait parfaitement qu'Angélus était le futur beau-frère d'une morte... Puisqu'elle allait mourir avant leur mariage... Avant même leurs fiançailles... Avant la fin de leurs études... Dans moins d'un an... Mais c'était le prix... Connaître la date de sa mort pour 'ça'... Elle était maudite...

... et elle allait mourir dans moins d'un an.

OoO

-MAIS C'EST QUOI CE _TUUUUUUUT _DE _TUUUUUUUUT _????

-BOUGE-TOI AU LIEU DE BAVASSER !!!

Daniel sauta, évitant le rayon mortel qui le frôla de quelques millimètres et courut se cacher derrière un rocher. Ils étaient dans la m_XXX_e, et pas qu'un peu !

OoO

Tout c'était trrrrèèèèèèss bien passé au début. Au début. Quoi que... La 'fresque' cachait un couloir qui descendait, des torches éclairaient les murs. Au bout du couloir, une première salle. Immense. Non-éclairée. Vide.

Hésione, qui avait réussi à 'dompter' en partie son pouvoir Élémentaire fit apparaître des boules de feu qui éclairèrent la salle. Mauvaise idée. Le sol continuait encore sur un petit mètre, puis disparaissait. Il y avait un gouffre d'une largeur d'au moins huit dizaines de mètres. Des bestioles visqueuses avec tentacules dans le gouffre. Des faux qui se baladaient dans les airs. Un chemin en verre qui formait un labyrinthe au-dessus du gouffre. Des squelettes tout près de ce qui semblait être la bouche des bestioles. 89 pour 100 de chances de mourir, _dixit _Astéria.

Que du bonheur.

Ils en avaient bavés ! Ils couraient sur du verre en essayant de ne pas tomber à cause de certains culs-de-sac ou de tournant à 359 degrés, tout en évitant les tentacules des bestioles qui se faisaient une joie d'avoir un repas, en plus des faux qui tranchaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient. À oui, sans parler des parcelles de verre qui disparaissaient 'comme par magie' ou qui s'effondraient.

Bon, ils avaient du bol, et en étaient ressortis indemnes (ou presque. Drago avait eu droit à une coupe gratis, l'option 'boule-à-zéro' n'étant pas passée loin, et les ventouses des tentacules étaient apparement enduites de poison. Résultat, Hésione s'était tapé un « _Poison-Express_ » (Quoi ? QUOI ?? Vous ne connaissez pas « Poison-Express » ?? Allez voir à la page 352 du catalogue d'hiver des Mages Noirs, ce _meerrrveilleux _produit vous garantit un empoisonnement rapide. À ne pas mettre dans les mains d'un enfant de moins de trente-six mois.) et, malgré les soins-express combiner d'Astéria et de Nael, elle arborait toujours une étrange couleur verdâtre, en plus des cheveux roussis. Mais elle était hors de danger, c'était le plus mportant, n'est-ce pas ? Le problème étant que le reste du groupe devait se retenir de rire en les voyant, elle et Drago.

Puis, après être sortis (presque) indemnes de cette fichue salle, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une grotte. Très jolie, avec stalactites et stalagmites, pas d'électricité ('faut pas rêver non plus !) donc un noir d'encre (vive les « lumos » !) et... rien d'autre. Rien. Nada. Nothing. N.. C'est bon, vous avez pigé !

Pis, Ryry se rappela brusquement la scène p.613 à 615 dans le tome VI, et fit exactement comme Dumbledore : il commença à tatonner le mur à la recherche de quelque chose qui serait bizarre. Pour mieux se concentrer, il ferma à demi les yeux. Ses mains trouvèrent un sillon, puis un autre, et encore un !

Il ouvrit les yeux. Quasiment impercpeptible sur la roche, des sillons formaient des arabesques se rejoignant en un même point. S'il s'en réferrait aux pages 613 à 615, il devrait payer...

Il sortit un couteau (mais d'où ?! Ah oui, le couteau de Sirius qu'il a toujours sur lui !), visa l'extrémité de son petit doigt gauche et...

-AÏÏÏEEEE !!! NAN MAIS T'ES MASO OU QUOI ???

Il regarda éberlubé Hésione qui, en voulant le stopper, s'était coupée. Il lui prit la main, et fit couler son sang au point de ralliement des sillons. Il eut un flash, où ils furent éblouis, aveuglés. Le temps qu'ils arrivent à avoir une vision correcte, une femme s'était avancée jusque devant Hésione, et s'était agenouillée.

-Maîtresse ?

- ... ? Okkkkkkk... C'est quoi ça, encore ? (à l'adresse de la femme) Relève-toi.

La femme se releva. Elle avait des cheveux noirs bouclés, des yeux noirs, une sorte de voile noir plus que transparent qui laissait voir ses formes. Elle regardait Hésione avec un mélange de crainte et d'adoration.

-Tu es de la famille du Maître, tu portes un sang commun. Ordonne, Maîtresse ! Je t'obéirai...

-Par Shérazade, qu'est-ce que c'est que c'te embrouille ? Qui est ton maître, femme ? Quel est ton nom ?

-Je n'ai point de nom, je ne suis que votre humble servante, à vous et à tous ceux de votre sang. Mon Maître n'est autre que le Lord, l'Héritier du savoir et de la Magie du grand Salazar Serpentard ! Son nom ne peut être prononcé que par ceux de son sang...

-KWA ??? TIA EST DU MÊME SANG QUE LE LORD NOIR ??? AVOUE, TU ES SA FILLE CACHÉE ?! TRAÎTRESSE !!!

-Darn, arrête de déblatérer des stupidités. Ça ne fait que deux ans que je suis sur cette planète, alors je ne vois pas _comment _je pourrais être la fille du Lord Noir alors que j'ai les analyses ADN prouvant que je suis Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, Héritière de l'Empire des Sables et de tout un tas d'autres conneries.

-Geuh ? Analyses ADN ??

-Ouais. Pour prouver que je ne suis pas un imposteur. À chaque fois que j'agis, politiquement parlant, je dois passer ses _censuré _d'analyses.

-Et comment tu expliques le fait d'être du même sang que l'autre imbécile ?

-Biinnnn...

_Mercredi 25 septembre, 5H23_

-Ok, donc tu n'as pas la moindre idée de _comment _ton Maître et Tia pourrait avoir de lien cosanguin, mais tu es certaine qu'ils en ont ?

-Évidemment, je ne me trompe jamais ! Maîtresse, votre...

-Hésione.

-Pardon ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Appelle-moi Hésione. Aimes-tu un nom ?

-Je n'en connais aucuns, à part le vôtre.

-Alors... Mmmmhhhh... Armonia, c'était le nom d'une de mes ancêtres et ça ressemble au nom de la fresque qui cachait l'entrée de cet endroit (Harmonie pour ceux qui se rappellent plus, cfr « Sans-Harmonie »). Tu aimes ?

-C'est un très joli nom, mais pourquoi... ?

-Dorénavant, ce sera le tien. Il te va très bien.

-... Tia ? Je pensais que les noms...

- ... utilisés par une impératrice sont interdits sous peine de mort ? C'est vrai, mais ici nous ne sommes pas dans l'Empire. Et puis, ça lui va très bien, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi, Nael ?

- ... Si.

-Parfait ! Armonia, tu m'as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais ?

-Oui, Maî.. Hésione.

-Hn... pourrais-tu me donner l'objet que tu gardes pour le Lord ? Je crois qu'on appelle cela une Hoxure.

-Horcruxe, Tia. Un Horcruxe.

-Heuuuuu... Mais certainement, Damoiselle Hésione !

Elle retira le voile qui lui servait de vêtement, puis, à l'aide d'un de ces ongles acérés, elle s'ouvrit le ventre, farfouilla dans les tripes sous les cris horrifiés du groupe, et en sortit une coupe qu'elle tendit à Hésione.

-Voici la coupe de Poufsouffle. Un morceau de l'âme de mon maître. Pour vous, Damoiselle.

Hésione tendit sa main vers le ventre ouvert, et força Armonia à se coucher sur le dos.

-Mais... que faites-vous, Damoiselle ?

-Je te soigne, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais rester là sans rien faire ?!

Une étincelle émue apparut dans les yeux d'Armonia. Son Maître, le Lord, ne s'était jamais soucié de quoique ce soit la concernant.

-Mais... Tu n'es pas humaine ?!

-Bien sûr que non, Damoiselle ! Je suis née des résidus de magie du Maître, pour garder sa précieuse coupe en cet endroit !

Hésione envoya des décharges de magie sur le ventre ouvert d'Armonia.

-Il y a quelque chose qui empêche la blessure de se fermer !

Elle plongea sa main dans les boyaux visqeux, brunâtres et autres, puis sortit un petit objet doré, une bague avec une pointe. Dès qu'Hésione l'eut retiré, la blessure se ferma instantanément.

-Une bague à poison...

-Certes, mon Maître m'avait prévenu qu'il se vengerait si je faillais à ma mission, mais vous m'avez sauvée ! Je vous suis entièrement dévouée, Damoiselle Hésione !

_Mercredi 25 septembre, 9H54_

-AARRGGGGHHHHHHHH !!!

Astéria s'effondra. Elle avait à peine touché la bague, qu'elle retira sa main, déjà recouverte de taches noires. Taches qui se répendaient rapidement sur tout son corps, tandis qu'elle hurlait de douleur.

-C'est pas vrai, il faut l'emmener à Mme Pomfresh !

-MAIS GROUILLEZ-VOUS, MA SOEUR EST...

-ON AVAIT REMARQUÉ QU'ELLE CRÈVE DE MAL ! AIDE-NOUS AU LIEU D'HURLER !!!

_Mercredi 25 septembre , 11H05_

-MME POMFRESH !!!

-NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE INFIRMERIE ALORS NE HURL... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ???

-MA SOEUR, ALORS BOUGEZ VOS FESSES ET SOIGNEZ-LA, BORDEL !!!

_Lundi 30 septembre, 16H24_

Voilà donc l'explication de son pourquoi à l'infirmerie ! Un empoisonnement... Elle avait été stupide, elle savait pourtant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû toucher cette fichue bague ! Elle était incapable d'avoir un contact, quel qu'il soit, avec la magie noire. Serrer sa soeur dans ses bras lui donnait soit une migraine, soit des crampes à l'estomac, alors toucher un objet qui puait la magie noire !

Elle rit toute seule en pensant à Drago avec sa quasi-boule à zéro et à Hésione avec sa couleur verte et ses cheveux roussis.

Elle s'ennuyait ici, elle avait hâte de les voir !

* * *

**Hello! Désolée pour le long retard, mais j'ai plein d'excuses: ma deuxième période d'examens, privation d'ordinateur car une pète en math... (et ce, jusqu'à fin juin mais j'arrive parfois à négocier! ). Personnellement, j'ai mal à la tête quand je relis les paroles d'Astéria, pas vous? C'est total'illogique, je me suis surpassée là! Et pour le grec, c'est _en principe_ correct (mais j'ai pas vraiment fait attention aux déclinaisons, concordances, désolééeeeee... ) J'ai déjà écrit presque écrit la moitié du prochain chap'! Reste plus qu'à trouver le temps pour le poster quand il sera fini...**

**Kissous, Shad.

* * *

**

**Fiche personnage :**

**Angélus**

**Prénom : **Angélus (2ème prénom : Raphaël, également celui de son grand-père maternel)

**Explication du prénom : **Angélus, pour moi ça représente sa part vampire, je voie en ce prénom une signification un peu comme « Ange des Ténèbres » (également le nom vampire du héros dans la série 'Angel').

**Nom : **Malefoy.

**Explication du nom : **Si je mets Malefoy (Drago) dans la fic, j'ai besoin d'un de ses enfants, c'est plus drôle !! Au début je pensais mettre une fille, mais je me suis dit qu'un garçon ce serait mieux, surtout parce que je voulais une grande amitié entre celui-ci et le fils Potter ! (et j'ai quand même garder l'idée de fille, vu qu'il a une petite soeur!)

**Fils de : **Drago Lucius Malefoy, et de Thania, une vampire (qui refuse de nous dire son nom de famille, selon elle il est ridicule, mais accepte de nous donner le nom de son père : Raphaël, chef d'un des clans vampires).

**Nom(s) d'emprunt(s) : **Marco Merano (soit-disant d'origine italienne) au temps des Maraudeurs.

**Frère(s)/soeur(s) : **Une petite soeur (qui a dix ans et est donc trop petite pour aller à Poudlard), appelée Elena.

**Race : **c'est un mi-humain, mi-vampire.

**Age : **17 ans.

**Date de naissance : **3 novembre 2000.

**Habitation : **au manoir Malefoy, à environ 50 km au nord de Blackpool, en face de la mer d'Irlande.

**Physique : **cheveux bruns foncés avec des yeux de même couleur, peau pâle, un peu plus que son père. Il sait avoir un regard « à la Malefoy », c-à-d. froid, distant avec une empreinte d'arrogance. Il peut faire apparaître et disparaître à loisir ses canines.

**Diplômes (ou plutôt parcours scolaire) : **Sa mère s'est occupée de lui apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de vampire, et avec son père l'ont initié à la magie noire et aux impardonnables, « au cas où » comme ils lui disent. Sa mère lui a également appris à se servir d'armes blanches non-magiques, et de techniques de combats vampires et moldues. Elle l'a "torturé" pendant de longues heures, où elle lui apprenait des langues comme le latin et le grec. Brr!

**Entraînement : **contrôle sur ses pulsions vampires, qui peuvent malheureusement parfois prendre le dessus.

**Métier (ce qu'il fait ou fera plus tard) : **n'a aucunes idées.

**Education : **les coutumes aussi bien vampires, sorcières, que moldues (son père a été un peu reticent mais sa mère l'ayant menacé des pires tortures possibles pendant un bon quart d'heure, il a accepté et n'a plus jamais relevé la question).

**Caractère principal : **au premier abord, on ne le remarque pas, c'est une personne qui préfère rester discrète. Au deuxième abord, il peut se montrer sombre et taciturne, mais quand on voit plus loin on comprend pourquoi il est le meilleur ami de Daniel : il peut se montrer aussi facétieux que ce dernier mais aussi acerbe et sarcastique. Il a un caractère très ambivalent, et peut se montrer d'humeur changeante : tantôt souriant et joyeux, tantôt grave à la limite de la dépression.

**Goûts alimentaires : **la viande bien saignante dont il se sert abondemment, les légumes et les féculents dont la portion est bien plus réduite dans son assiette. Il ne dira jamais non à un dessert ou une sucrerie. Il doit absolument boire du sang pour sa survie, mais évite de tuer celui dont il boit le sang.

**Goûts vestimentaires : **il a des goûts sobres et simples, et aime particuièrement le cuir et le lin.

**Couleur(s) préférée(s) : **le noir, le noir, et encore le noir !!

**Animal(aux) préféré(s) : **les oiseaux de chasse, les chauves-souris XD !!

**Familier : **inexistant.

**Animal(aux) qu'il possède : **un épervier appelé « Dray » en l'honneur de son père (celui-ci avait beaucoup râlé quand il avait choisi ce nom-là !!)

**Pouvoirs : **la magie sorcière (bien évidemment !) et la magie vampire (et tout ce qui va avec).

**Don(s) : **?? (le Vol, mais ça tout les vampires savent le faire)

**Pouvoir(s) élémentaire(s) : **??

**Ami(s) : **Daniel (et Harry (jeune)?) Potter, son père (jeune) ??, Calypso et Astéria Uraraes, Hésione Naha'mas et Nael Nama'el (il a également d'autres amis à Serpentard à son époque, mais je ne les mentionnerais pas dans la fic donc je ne vois pas l'utilité de les inscrire ici).

**Particularité(s) : **il a quasi deux personnalités. Celle que l'on voit le plus fréquemment, qui est sa personnalité humaine, et celle qui est dangeureuse, sa partie vampire. Il ne se contrôle pas toujours quand il utilise ses pouvoirs vampires, et peut devenir dangeureux s'il a soif. Il évite de recourir à ses pouvoirs car alors, s'il ne fait pas attention ou est déconcentré, il peut perdre le contrôle et se laisser aller à ses pulsions qu'il refoule (ce qui est d'autant plus dangereux, car ça personnalité vampire ne s'apaise et se calme qu'après un bon massacre). Si il est en mode "humain", tous les trucs désagréables pour les vampires n'ont aucuns effets sur lui. Par contre, si on utilise un crucifix ou autre quand il est occupé à recourir à ses capacités vampires... ça peut faire très mal.


	12. Marguerite Dujakmin ou la bulle

**Wouah! Deux chapitres en moins de 14 jours! Je me suis surpassée là! (C'est sûrement le stress de ma 3ème période d'exams qui arrive... ça me donne plein d'idées!) Bon, au passage, je suis toujours privée d'ordi (mais vive le négociage! C'est seulement la troisème ou quatrième fois que je vais sur Internet depuis Pâques... horrible!) mais, tel une aventurière, je passe par monts et vaux pour essayer d'écrire cette... _chose_.**

**Bon, je vous laisse mais surtout:**

**Bonne lecture!

* * *

Résumé:**

Harry et Daniel Potter, Drago et Angélus Malefoy, Astéria et Calypso Uraraes, Nael Nama'el et Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, tout ce petit monde est envoyé au temps des Maraudeurs, pour détruire les horcruxes. Harry est l' "émissaire" du Bien, tandis que Voldemort est celui du Mal, il (Harry) est chargé de détruire les horcruxes, sans se faire découvrir, et tuer Voldy à sa propre époque. Pour cela, il est aidé de Drago Malefoy, et d'une génération venue elle aussi du futur, dont son fils et celui de Drago. Ils se font tous les huit passer pour des rescapés de l'attaque sur l'académie Borgia, en Italie. Ils viennent de trouver un horcruxe: la coupe de Poufsouffle. Au passage, on apprend qu'Hésione et Voldemort ont des liens de parenté (mais aucuns d'eux y croit). Astéria a été envoyée à l'infirmerie après avoir touché un objet puant la magie noire...**

* * *

**

**Dans l'ordre: vraie identitée, couverture, race, à savoir sur le personnage, surnom.**

**Astéria Uraraes: Lavinia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle de Calypso, Eloa.**

**Calypso Uraraes: Ostia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle d'Astéria, Elexa.**

**Nael Nama'el: Alexandro Marcino, elfe, vient d'un monde parallèle, Arc.**

**Angélus Malefoy: Marco Merano, semi-vampire, fils de Drago, meilleur ami de Daniel, Dey ou Deimo.**

**Daniel Potter: Lucas di Bona, semi-néréide, meilleur ami d'Angélus, Darn.**

**Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan: Siena Vulcano, humaine, vient du même monde que Nael, Tia.**

**Et bien sûr...**

**Harry Potter: Francesco Reggio, Myst.**

**Drago Malefoy: Angelo di Cicco, Mano.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre onze : Marguerite Dujakmin ou la bulle**

_Mecredi 2 octobre, 05H11_

Cela fait deux heures et quarante-six minutes que je suis réveilée. Impossible de dormir, j'ai quelque chose de désagréable qui me tiraille, ça me donne mal au ventre. D'anciennes questions remontent en moi, questions que j'ai d'ailleurs laissées de côté. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je voulais oublier...

Je pris le disque couleur d'acier caché derrière le cadre-photo de ma famille, et je l'activai. J'observai une réplique de moi plus jeune, occupée à lâcher ses pensées du moment.

_Mecredi 2 octobre, 06H03_

Toujours ce mal de ventre. Impossible de dormir (ça faisait un bout de temps que j'avais renoncé), je sortis de mon lit et m'échappai du dortoir. Au bout de quelques minutes (évitage de fantômes/préfets/professeurs/somnanbules/Rusard/retenues volantes/héléfans à pois roses et verts, et autres) je me retrouvai dans le parc. Pieds nus, en nuisette (mais j'étais tellement préoccupée que je ne l'avais pas vraiment remarquer) je me promenai à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Je le cherchais. Peut-être que... oui ! C'était lui ! Je me précipitai et grimpai agilement à l'arbre, et m'installai en face de lui, sur une branche plutôt épaisse où il roupillait tranquillement.

-Tia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'étira, prenant garde à ne pas tomber (mais ça m'aurait beaucoup étonné, c'est un elfe des bois, quand même !).

-Je...

Tout à coup, je me sentis affreusement ridicule, et je rougis. Mais ce muffle ne fit rien pour m'aider, au contraire ! Un sourire goguenard prit place sur son visage, tandis que je baffouai. Je lui tendis brusquement le disque couleur acier.

-Au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose... Ce serait bien que vous le regardiez, ensemble. Je te donnerais les codes d'accès au moment venu. Inutile de me le rendre, c'est un double. Bonne nuit.

Et je repartis en courant vers le château, ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai que j'étais en nuisette.

_Vendredi 4 octobre, 07H30_

Le temps était exceptionnelement doux. Il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. Quand Daniel se réveilla ce matin-là, il _sut_ que quelque chose de spécial se passerait aujourd'hui.

Il passa tout de suite dans la salle de bain, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne la monopolise. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait l'eau ! C'était vraiment une des choses qu'il préférait dans la vie, mais n'est-ce pas normal quand on a du sang de néréide dans les veines ?

Il sourit de bien-être sous sa douche, puis il se décida à en sortir.

Il s'habilla, puis il descendit dans la grande salle. Là, il retrouva Astéria. Elle avait du attendre mercredi avant de pouvoir sortir de la « prison » de Mme Pomfresh, et elle était en pleine forme. C'était une fille qu'il appréciait énormément, il l'aimait comme une petite soeur. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais il la trouvait admirable dans sa façon d'être et de faire. Il la salua et elle lui rendit son salut en lui adressant un sourire.

-Alors ? Comment va l'étoile ce matin ?

-L'étoile va bien, bien qu'elle pressent que son interlocuteur va avoir une indigestion à force de manger autant !

Daniel éclata de rire, puis entama un monstrueux petit déjeuner.

OoO

Toujours ce préssentiment, il n'en avait parler à personne et ça commençait à le peser. Il mit tout ça de côté et se dirigea vers la classe de DCFM. Un mot attendait les élèves, épinglé sur la porte. Le professeur les priait de le rejoindre dans le parc. Bien qu'intrigés, les élèves s'y rendirent.

OoO

Un parcours d'obstacles. C'était ça que leur professeur avait inventé pour leur faire terminer ce vendredi après-midi en beauté. Avec un épouvantard à la clé.

OoO

Enfin ! Ce parcours avait été long et éreintant. Devant le coffre qui contenait l'épouvantard, se tenait tous les élèves de ce cours. Certains avaient les cheveux ou les vêtements roussis, d'autres étaient trempés. Ils s'en étaient tous plus ou moins bien sortis. Bizarrement, seules six personnes, Harry, Drago, Hésione, Nael, Lucius Malefoy et une fille de Serpentard (Aelyn Taylor), n'avaient subis aucuns dommages visibles.

Le professeur avait décidé que tous les élèves devaient être présents pour affronter l'épouvantard.

Celui-ci les appelait un par un, par ordre alphabétique (na : ici, je fais que ceux qui viennent du futur).

-Citarella, Lavinia.

La belle se plaça devant la malle, qui s'ouvrit après un sort du professeur.

-NOOOOONN !! CALY ! REVEILLE-TOI !

Astéria se précipita auprès du petit corps ensanglanté qui venait d'apparaître. Aux yeux des autres, Lavinia s'était précipitée pour essayer de faire revivre un corps d'une filette ailée, brune dont le corps était ensanglantée.

C'était la réplique exacte de Calypso quand celle-ci avait eu son accident. Astéria était arrivée peu après sa tante sur le lieu de l'explosion pour jouer avec sa soeur. C'est là qu'elle avait tout vu...

Calypso resta interdite. Alors c'était elle la peur de sa soeur. Elle craignait qu'elle ait un autre accident qui risquerait de lui coûter la vie.

Le professeur eut toute les peines du monde à éloingner Astéria de l'épouvantard, qui se débattait pour rejoindre le petit corps. Elle se calma lentement, et du s'asseoir.

-Citarella, Ostia.

Calypso s'avança à son tour. Cette fois, ce fut une silhouette d'un médecin qui apparut. Il dit de sa voix lente et grave, sans émotions :

-Les dommages sont irréversibles, elle est condamnée. Son sang s'est mélangé, il s'est transformé en un poison mortel pour quiconque aurait un contact prolongé avec. Sa vie sera vouée à la magie noire, si elle s'y plonge trop profondemment, elle deviendra un danger. Il faudra l'enthanasier. Si vous voulez mon avis, il faudrait le faire dès maintenant, avant qu'elle ne pose problème.

Puis la silhouette changea, c'était celle d'un autre médecin, une femme cette fois-ci :

-Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, encore un peu et elle mourrait. Cette pneumonie attrapée après avoir été plongée dans un état d'hypothermie a failli avoir raison d'elle. Ces poumons s'en sont retrouvés fragilisés, sa santé sera précaire. Il faudra être attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est arrivé presque en même temps que l'explosion dont sa...

-RIDDIKULUS !

La femme-médecin se retrouva changée en une imitation de Daniel, mais où celui-ci se serait déguisé en clown. Calypso étouffa un rire comme tous les gryffondors présents et certains serpentards, sous le regard courroucé du-dit Daniel.

-Di Bona, Lucas.

Daniel se leva, tout en jetant un regard meurtrier à ces « amis » (mais méritaient-ils encore cette appelation alors qu'ils riaient de lui ?), puis il se plaça devant la malle.

Une fille apparut. Elle était pas vraiment belle, des tonnes de maquillage, des cheveux teints en blonds clairs, ébouriffés comme pas possible mais avec une barette rose dans les cheveux. Elle était toute habillée en rose, et portait beaucoup de bracelets, de colliers et de voiles. Elle était de taille moyenne, maigre et avait une paire de lunettes sur le nez. Il y avait une certaine ressemblance avec Trelawney, elle ressemblait à un insecte géant, rose, et pelucheux.

Daniel avait un air horrifié sur le visage. Il courut se cacher derrière Angélus en poussant un grand 'HAAAAAAAAAA !! AU SECOURS !' Angélus était mort de rire, comme toute la classe d'ailleurs. L'apparition rose poussait des 'Chouchou ! Vient ici que je te fasse un gros poutou !'

-Ça alors ! s'exclama Angélus. Tu m'avais caché que ta plus grande peur est Marguerite Dujakmain !

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry, le souffle coupé, repirant difficilement à force de rire.

-Marguerite ! La plus grande fan de Darn ! Et la plus moche aussi ! répondit Angélus avec un grand sourire. Elle le poursuit et essaye vainement de sortir avec lui depuis sa troisième année.

Entretemps, l'épouvantard était rentré dans sa malle, et c'était le tour de Drago.

-Di Cicco, Angelo.

Une sihouette floue, aux cheveux blond platine apparue et la voix parlait clairement sur un ton menaçant:

-_Tu seras marqué à la fin de l'année, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me trahir espèce de petit crétin ou sinon..._

La sihouette laissait pleinement entendre la menace à peine voilée, mais avant qu'elle ne put faire quelque chose de plus, Angélus lança un Riddikulus et amena son futur père plus loin.

Il savait déjà. La plus grande peur du blond était son père, et le fait d'être marqué comme Mangemort.

-Marcino, Alexandro.

Nael était légèrement tendu. Il ne savait pas, et ne voulait pas savoir qu'elle était sa plus grande peur, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Une silhouette longiligne apparut. C'était celle d'un adolescente qui devait avoir environ 18 ans, elle avait des cheveux blonds et fins qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et de grands yeux bleus/gris délavés. Pour ceux qui regardaient bien, elle avait les oreilles effilées, pointues en fait. C'était une elfe.

Elle était très jolie, mais elle ne semblait pas en pleine forme parce qu'elle avait des poches sous les yeux, un teint verdâtre et des tâches jaunâtres sur le corps.

Elle adressa un maigre sourire à Nael qui recula d'un pas. Hésione entendit un nom prononçé à voix basse, que sûrement qu'elle seule entendit :

-Nimiel...

Il recula encore, puis finalement il s'enfuit et courut jusqu'au château.

-Qui était-ce ? demandèrent plusieurs voix.

Certaines personnes fixèrent Hésione.

-Hé ! Inutile de me regarder comme ça, j'en sais rien moi !

Le professeur continua l'appel, imperturbable.

-Merano, Marco.

Angélus s'avança, et se concentra sur ce qui allait apparaître. Une immense bâtisse inquiétante, elle était belle, mais sinistre. C'était un immense manoir. Une très belle femme blonde apparue à l'entrée, mais Angélus pointa sa baguette et murmura :

-Riddikulus.

Le manoir fut remplacé par un trou noir, d'où sortaient des mains putréfiées, des tentacules et des bouts de... d'on-ne-savait-quoi sanguinolents. Angélus parut immédiatement soulagé. Mais comment pouvait-il être soulagé par un truc aussi bizarre ? Il échangea un regard avec Daniel, et ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Reggio, Francesco.

Un détraqueur apparut, et l'ensemble des élèves avec le prof frissonnèrent, puis Harry le fit disparaître, et le changea en Rusard avec les vêtements de la grand-mère de Neville.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago, puis le professeur prononça le dernier nom.

-Vulcano, Siena.

Bizarrement, le silence se fit et les serpentards se montrèrent plus attentifs. Drago fronça les sourcils quand il le remarqua. En quoi la plus grande peur d'Hésione pouvait les intérêsser ?

Hésione hésita un moment, puis s'avança et se plaça devant Rusard qui n'était pas rentré dans sa boîte. Il eut un 'CLAK !' sonore, et les élèves regardaient autour d'eux. L'épouvantard ne s'était pas seulement transformé en sa plus grande peur, mais avait recrée l'illusion d'une salle du trône gigantesque, avec beaucoup de boiseries et de dorures. Apparament, sa peur était à la mesure de son pouvoir magique, c'est à dire, gigantesque.

Devant eux se trouvaient deux trônes, où se tenait un couple à l'allure royale qui se tenait par la main.

La femme était très belle, elle avait de longs cheveux dorés qui cascadaient jusqu'à ses pieds, une légère couronne en or agrémentée de rubis reposait sur sa chevelure. Elle portait une longue robe légère avec de la gaze blanche, et une cape dorée acrochée par une broche. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu marine époustouflant.

L'homme était vêtu plus simplement, avec une sobre demi-cuirasse de parade, à l'acier repoussé d'or, une tresse châtain cuivrée reposant sur son épaule. Il avait de magnifique yeux ocillant entre le vert et le gris.

Ils étaient tous deux magnifiques, mais l'air sur leur visage était glacial. La femme prit la parole d'une très belle voix, bien que glacée, dans une langue inconnue de tous.

-Yuma desi caldar. Aribda iouzi calika. Smoti ! Eras filia lignae !

Le couple se leva, et ils levèrent un doigt accusateur sur Esy :

-Smoti ! Yu fili érati !

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur le visage d'Esy, puis le décors changea brusquement dans le même 'CRAK !' sonore.

C'était exactement la même pièce. Mais au pied des trônes, s'amoncellait un tas de cadavre. Le même couple à l'air royal en premier, puis un garçon ressemblant à l'homme du couple, un autre plus petit, avec des cheveux noirs et hirsutes, une peau mate et de grands yeux noirs horrifiés. Chaque personne venue du futur eut le loisir de se voir sous sa véritable forme, le ventre ouvert, décapité ou les yeux arrachés.

La classe poussa un hoquet d'horreur devant le carnage qui s'offrait à eux. Mais une forme sortit de l'ombre des trônes, avec des cheveux blonds poisseux de sang coagulé, deux sabres la lame salie par un liquide carmin, et une tenue de cuir toute aussi pleine de sang. C'était le véritable physique d'Hésione. Mais ses yeux habituellement bruns étaient rouges, et un air de démense pure flottait sur son visage. La silhouette siffla :

-Soum sipar taffou ! Yula éti carmala sigmar ! Etadoré si...

Hésione (la vraie) recula, les larmes coulant en abondance sur son visage. Elle eut un hoquet, et hurla :

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN !! _ITADAME BAËL CHOROSA TAÏGI..._

Elle se tint la tête entre les mains, et se cambra brusquement en arrière, une espèce de rayon doré sortit de sa poitrine, et s'agrandit, s'allongea, les élèves hurlèrent, et l'épouvantard rentra brusquement dans sa malle, l'illusion disparue.

Mais Hésione était dans un état lamentable. Elle s'était recrovillée sur elle-même, dans une position foetale, des convulsions la prenant régulièrement. Elle se trouvait dans une bulle dorée, très grande, environ de la taille de celle qui avait entourée Harry et Voldemort lors du _Priori Incantatem_. Hésione se cambra violemment en arrière, ses yeux révulsés replis par des larmes, elle ne semblait pas les voir.

Elle flottait maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol, toujours dans l'immense bulle, dans une position qui rappelait celle du Christ crucifixié, les jambes jointent, les bras écartés, sa tête pendant mollement sur son buste.

Le professeur essaya de se rapprocher d'Hésione, il toucha la bulle mais une violente décharge le projeta sur quelques mètres en arrière.

Il jura, puis ordonna à la classe :

-Ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Evans, Rogue, je compte sur vous pour surveiller la classe.

Le professeur partit en courant vers les portes du château, et le bourdonnement des conversations prit place de la stupeur des élèves.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Angélus d'une voix calme.

-Il faut prévenir Arc, souffla Daniel. Il la connait mieux que nous... et pourra peut-être traduire les paroles de l'épouvantard, ça nous aiderait.

-Ok. Darn et Dey, vous essayez de trouver Arc ; Mano et Myst, vous allez essayer de contacter Narla ; Elexa et moi, on surveille Tia et, _please_, grouillez-vous !

Ils acquiesèrent, puis ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à destination, sous le regard désaprobatteur des autres élèves et les hurlements combinés de Severus et de Lily pour les faire revenir.

Le professeur revint avec Dumbledore quelques minutes plus tard. Le vénérable directeur observa attentivement la bulle et l'élève qu'elle contenait. Il allait toucher la bulle quand une voix cassée parla :

-Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous.

Tous, professeurs et élèves se tournèrent vers Nael et Angélus. Daniel courrait encore vers eux, pestant sur la rapidité et l'endurance des vampires aussi bien que des elfes, et il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, soufflant comme un boeuf (na : je rappelle que les elfes/vampires ont une endurance bien plus développée que celle des humains, ils peuvent courir plus vite et bien plus longtemps, donc Nael/Angélus n'est absolumment pas essoufflé). Nael s'approcha de Dumbledore et lui demanda de lui parler à part. Dumbledore accepta, et 'congédia' le professeur de DCFM et tous les élèves, mit à part Calypso, Angélus, Astéria et Daniel. Nael, les yeux un peu rouges et la voix rauque, commença à parler :

-Je vous conseille de ne pas toucher la bulle, elle repousse automatiquement tous les individus impurs, c'est à dire ceux qui ont eu des approches avec la magie noire ou démoniaque, ou ceux qui ne possèdent plus leur virginité.

Dumbledore essaya de placer un mot, mais l'elfe continua, imperturbable :

-N'essayez même pas d'annuler la bulle, c'est une manifestation puissante de magie elfique, la magie des mortels ne peut rien contre ce genre de protection.

-Mais enfin, jeune homme ! Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout cela ? Et en être sûr ?

-Je crois, professeur, qu'il vaudrait mieux que nous discutions de tout cela dans votre bureau. Et il est inutile de vous inquiétez pour Siena, elle ne risque rien dans sa bulle. Vous lui lanceriez un Avada que la bulle aspirerait aussitôt le maléfice.

Dumbledore eut un soupir de vieil homme fatigué, puis se résigna à la proposition de l'être venu du futur.

-J'imagine que vos amis encore conscients viennent également, souffla Dumbledore.

Nael acquiesça distraitement, puis il dit à Dumbledore qu'il allait le rejoindre dans son bureau, qu'il allait d'abord chercher ses amis. Si le directeur fut vexé d'être traîter ainsi, il ne le montra aucunement.

Nael échangea quelques mots à voix basse avec Angélus, Daniel, Astéria et Calypso, puis ils s'élancèrent vers le château, se séparant dans le hall d'entrée. Ils allèrent chacun de leur côté, à la recherche de leurs amis. Nael, Astéria et Daniel partirent d'un côté, Angélus et Calypso d'un autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la gargouille qui garantissait l'entrée au bureau du directeur. Harry dit simplement :

-Narla sait. Elle dit que les choses doivent suivre leur cours, qu'il ne faut pas que nous nous inquiétons. Nous devons absolument nous garder de parler de nous ou de dire de choses compromettantes sur Tia, qui sera rétablie pour Halloween. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter Arc, parce que Narla affirme que tu auras ta cavalière pour le bal.

L'ensemble du groupe pouffa, pendant que les joues de Nael se colorèrent légèrement. Pour masquer sa gêne, il gromella :

-On monte ? Ou le directeur risque de nous attendre.

Il passa directement dans les escaliers, puisque la gargouille avait déjà tournoyé, leur évitant de devoir chercher le mot de passe. Quand ils furent tous les sept installés sur des chaises devant le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci proposa simplement :

-Et si vous nous expliquiez, Mr. Marcino ?

-Je suis un passionné de races à l'origine magique, ou utilisant la magie, à l'instar des sorciers. Mais je m'intérêsse particulièrement aux elfes et aux vampires. Enfin bref, ces deux races sont capables d'utiliser la magie telle que nous l'utilisons, ou alors même sans baguette. Mais ces races utilisent également la magie d'une autre manière, propre à leurs particularités physiques et mentales. Il peut exister des manifestations très puissantes de magie chez les elfes et les vampires, autant que chez les sorciers. J'ai déjà eu connaissance d'un pareil phénomène, c'est comme l'utilisation de magie chez les jeunes sorciers. Ce phénomène survint quand une personne possédant du sang elfique est confronté à quelque chose qui lui fait peur. Mais sa plus grande peur, celle tapie au fond de soi, que cette personne est incapable de maîtriser. Siena a très mal réagi à la transformation de l'épouvantard, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais elle a dû avoir vécu des choses terribles par le passé ou alors elle a une imagination qui travaille trop. Quand à la faire sortir de la bulle, elle ne peut le faire que par elle-même. Il faut qu'elle réussisse à admettre ce qu'elle a vu, à surmonter sa peur... Elle peut être soutenue et encouragée par des gens de confiance, mais il n'y a que par elle-même qu'elle pourra s'en sortir.

-Mmh... il n'y vraiment rien que nous puissions faire ? Ne risque-t-elle pas de se déshydrater, d'avoir des carences ou de manquer d'oxygène ?

-Vous sous-estimez la magie elfique. Elle sera dans un état léthargique, extrêmement proche du coma. Son esprit passera en boucle les pires choses qui lui sont arrivées, et celle qui lui fait si peur qu'elle a provoqué cet état. Cette bulle est à la fois une protection et une prison, dont elle ne pourra s'évader que par ses propres moyens.

-Il n'y a que les personnes « pures » qui puissent passer outre la paroi de la bulle ?

-Oui. Mais inutile d'essayer de l'atteindre pour la réveiller. La paroi de la bulle n'est que la première protection. La deuxième est la plus difficile à passer, que je sache, très peu de personnes ont réussi à atteindre le corps. Dans la bulle, il y a un champ de force gèré inconsciemment par l'esprit de la personne qui se protège. On ne peux avancer dans le champ que jusqu'à un certain point, l'esprit qui gère ce champ ne laisse approcher des personnes du corps que certaines personnes, en qui celui ou celle qui se protège à confiance. Même moi, je ne suis pas certain d'arriver à accéder jusqu'au corps.

-Mmh... Est-il possible de déplacer la bulle ?

-Non. Une fois apparue, elle reste ancrée là où elle se trouve jusqu'à ce que la personne à l'intérieur arrive à vaincre ses peurs. Autant vous dire que j'ai déjà ouï-dire d'un cas, où un elfe est resté plus de sept cents ans dans une bulle. À son réveil, il a eu _l'immense _bonheur de voir qu'il était plus jeune que ses enfants, il n'était même pas âgé de trois cents ans et ses enfants atteignaient les huit cents ! Sa femme en avait, quand à elle, seulement un millier d'années. Il en fut tellement bouleversé qu'il s'est suicidé peu après. Mais il existe des cas où la bulle ne reste pas même douze heures.

-C'est problématique... mais bon. Puisqu'il en est ainsi... Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé sur cette affaire, Mr. Marcino. Je crois que c'est tout ce que nous avions à nous dire...

Une manière élégante de congédier autrui, n'est-ce pas ?

_Vendredi 4 octobre??H??_

_Ça me ronge... m'a toujours rongé... tous ces secrets... tant de secrets... trop de secrets..._

OoO

_Pourquoi suis-je née ainsi ? Pourquoi suis-je l'une des personnes les plus importantes de mon monde ? Pourquoi ai-je ses capacités ? Pourquoi tant de responsabilités dès la naissance ? Pourquoi un futur déjà prévu, pré-programmé ? Pourquoi la mort ? Pourquoi ai-je dérobé la vie aux autres ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'obéis aux ordres ? Pourquoi ses intrigues autour de moi ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas née hors de cette belle prison dorée, qu'ils nomment 'palais' ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas accéder à la mort ? Pourquoi ce rouge sur mes mains ? Pourquoi j'existe, si ce n'est pour suivre une route déjà tracée ? Pourquoi ne me suis-je liée d'amitié que maintenant ? Pourquoi 'pourquoi' ?_

_Vendredi 4 octobre, 22H06_

Naël s'était refermé sur lui-même depuis qu'Esy était enfermée dans cette putain de bulle. Ses amis avaient tenté de répéter les paroles que l'épouventard avait dites à Hésione, mais ils les prononçaient tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre.

Il eut soudain l'illumination : n'était-il pas un elfe ? N'avait-il pas le pouvoir d' 'infiltrer' l'esprit des autres à l'aide du sien, comme il l'avait fait avec Pettigrew au début de l'année ?

Ainsi, il pourrait peut-être _enfin_ savoir ce qui avait provoquer une réaction aussi violente...

Il sauta de la branche qu'il avait choisie cette nuit-là pour dormir, et courut réveiller la première personne disponible. Il monta furtivement jusqu'à son dortoir en évitant Rusard et Mr. Hargne (le chat qu'il y avait avant Miss Teigne), les préfets, etc, et regarda autour de lui qui pourrait convenir : Daniel était absent (sûrement en train de comploter avec Angélus), il ne restait donc plus qu'Harry (hors de question de demander à l'un des Maraudeurs, comment expliquer que l'on vous 'réveille' pour pouvoir s'infiltrer dans votre esprit, hein ?) il essaya de réveiller Harry, quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas vraiment Harry... juste une bête illusion... Super. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Astéria (aucunes envies de se faire ridiculiser par ce stupide escalier) et il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour chez les serpentards... tant pis, il attendrait bien demain.

Il sortit de la tour des Gryffondors, et mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'atteindre le parc.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Et en plus, il n'avait pas sommeil... juste pour changer. Bon, il allait faire comme les nuits précédentes, vadrouiller dans la forêt interdite jusqu'à l'aube, puis aller dormir.

_Samedi 5 octobre, 01H47_

Nael se mit en position défensive, il avait entendu un bruit, très léger mais irrégulier, qui ressemblait fortement au froissement des feuilles d'automnes. Un bruit de glissement comme une cape sur le sol. Il regarda fixement un bosquet de buissons touffus. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait, il était persuadé que le bruit venait de par-là...

Une forme noire surgit brusquement, créant un mini-tourbillon de feuille qui resta bas. La forme s'agenouilla devant lui, puis se releva :

-Elfe, je sais tout !

Nael eut peur un moment, qui était cette personne ? Comment avait-elle fait pour savoir qui il était ? Il fut rassuré quand il la reconnut : Armonia, la fille qui avait gardé la coupe de Poufsouffle dans son ventre, celle qui était née des résidus de magie de Voldemort, et qui affirmait sans aucunes hésitations qu'Hésione était du même sang que le Lord Noir.

-Que sais-tu, Armonia ?

-J'ai assisté à la scène que vous voulez visualisez, vous pouvez pénétrer en mon esprit si vous le souhaitez. Je veillerai sur votre corps pendant les vagabondages de votre esprit. Si cela peut aider ma Maîtresse, je suis prête à confier mon esprit au vôtre.

Nael la regarda d'un air aruhi, après plus de trois heures, il avait enfin une personne qui avait assister à la scène qu'il voulait voir ! Une minute... _comment_ Armonia avait pû y assister ? La jeune fille répondit sans que la question fut posée.

-La Maîtresse m'a dit que j'étais libre, après m'avoir sortie des ruines où mon premier maître m'avait enfermée. Mais je suis redevable à sa personne, et si je suis libre de mes mouvements, alors autant surveiller ma Maîtresse ! Je l'ai suivie à chaque fois qu'elle sortait du château, pour l'aider en cas de besoin. En vous aidant vous, Elfe, j'aide ma Maîtresse.

-Comment as-tu pû répondre à ma question alors que je ne te l'avais même pas posée ?!

-Je suis née de résidus de magie de Voldemort. Je suis une infime partie de lui, mes pouvoirs sont surtout des pouvoirs de Légilimens, alors même le meilleur Occlumens ne peut rien contre moi... Mais revenons au sujet principal, vas-tu, oui ou non, pénétrer mon esprit ??

Comme réponse, il s'allongea sur le sol, et fit le vide dans sa tête. Il ne mit pas même une minute à ce que son esprit 'quitte' son corps. Il se dirigea droit sur Armonia, et se concentra en pensant à la scène qu'il voulait visialiser.

_Samedi 5 octobre, 02H03_

_Il y avait du brouillard, comme à chaque fois. Elle marcha cependant sans aucunes hésitations. Un pan de brume s'effaça, lui dévoilant une scène qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue._

_Il faisait noir, mais cette nuit était sans nuages. Elle pouvait voir toutes les étoiles, la lune qui était pleine cette nuit-là baignait le parc de rayons argentés, éclairant le tout qui semblait glauque._

_Une silhouette encapuchonée sorti du château en courant, et se réfugia dans toutes les zones d'ombre possibles, essayant d'échapper aux regards de personnes qui n'auraient pas du être là._

_La silhouette arriva enfin devant ce qui l'intérêssait : la bulle. Elle leva les mains et les appuya contre la paroi, elles rentrèrent dedans comme du beurre. _

_Elle prit une inspiration et s'enfonça complétement à l'intérieur de la bulle. À pas lents, elle arriva jusqu'au corps d'Hésione. Son corps avait accéléré, personne, pas même les amis d'Hésione n'étaient arrivés jusqu'à pouvoir toucher son corps, ils arrivaient seulement jusqu'à un peu près un mètre du corps. La silhouette saisit brutalement le corps, et le serra contre elle, en lui murmurant mille et une paroles. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la silhouette lâcha le corps, qui se remit en sa position initiale, lévitant toujours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait juste un minuscule changement : des larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, et un infime sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres._

_En retournant au château, la silhouette entendit un hurlement de loup puis des aboiements. Elle se mit à courir, puis fut brusquement renversée par une grosse bestiole pleine de crocs, de bave et de poils. Un loup-garou, quoi ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire quoique ce soit, un énorme chien noir et un cerf chargèrent le loup et l'obligèrent à s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit... avant de revenir à la charge. Il réussit à atteindre des griffes une des jambes de la silhouette, qui avait perdu son capuchon dans l'assaut. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et, la colère difformant ses traits, elle repoussa violemment le chien qui tentait de l'éloigner du combat. Elle mit ses mains en coupe, hurla quelque chose et une boule lumineuse se forma au creux de ses mains, éclairant son visage et toute la scène. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient autour de son visage, rendu hideux par la colère, ses yeux bleus marines lançant des éclairs. Elle progèta la boule sur le loup, qui poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, puis hurla tout un tas de mots imcompréhensibles, qui créaient des rayons dans ses mains, qu'elle dirigeait sur les trois gros animaux (mais surtout sur le loup), qui s'enfuirent en galopant comme pas possible._

_Furieuse de s'être faite prendre par surprise, elle rentra dans le château, en prenant garde à changer ses traits en d'autres. Elle n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour se rendre invisible, déjà qu'attaquer en se concentrant pour garder un physique créer par la magie était difficile... Elle changea ses cheveux noirs en blond vénitien, ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte un peu plus foncée, et fit quelques autres modifications : ce ne serait pas elle qui aurait des ennuis si elle se faisait repérer, mais bien Narcissa Black..._

Elle se réveilla brutalement. Elle avait vue cette silhouette... elle avait vu ses traits... Elle se leva sans aucuns bruits, et s'assit sur l'appui de fenêtre, regardant la lune. Elle n'en était qu'à son premier croissant, la scène se déroulerait dans deux semaines environ... Dans deux semaines, elle était certaine qu'une élève au physique inconnu et ayant le pouvoir d'approcher Esy se ferait attaquer par un loup-garou.

* * *

**Mais que sont donc les parties en italique?? Deux choses différentes, cela va de soi...**

**Bon, j'espère que je terminerai bientôt d'écrire le prochain chapitre, et que la fic vous plait!**

**Kissous, Shad.**


	13. Souvenirs

**Hello tout le monde! Cela fait 13 mois tout pile que je peux publier sur ce site, alors un chap' dans mes deux fics principales en cours! Si vous ne connaissez pas "Le sang de ses veines", je vous conseille de la lire, elle est très bien! Si si! (et OUI, je fais de la pub! Et alors?)**

**Sinon, bonne lecture!**

**Shad.**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé:**

Harry et Daniel Potter, Drago et Angélus Malefoy, Astéria et Calypso Uraraes, Nael Nama'el et Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan, tout ce petit monde est envoyé au temps des Maraudeurs, pour détruire les horcruxes. Harry est l' "émissaire" du Bien, tandis que Voldemort est celui du Mal, il (Harry) est chargé de détruire les horcruxes, sans se faire découvrir, et tuer Voldy à sa propre époque. Pour cela, il est aidé de Drago Malefoy, et d'une génération venue elle aussi du futur, dont son fils et celui de Drago. Ils se font tous les huit passer pour des rescapés de l'attaque sur l'académie Borgia, en Italie. Ils viennent de trouver un horcruxe: la coupe de Poufsouffle. Après un cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Hésione se retrouve enfermée dans une bulle, confrontée en permanence avec ses (pires) souvenirs. Et pis,

* * *

**Dans l'ordre: vraie identitée, couverture, race, à savoir sur le personnage, surnom.**

Astéria Uraraes: Lavinia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle de Calypso, Eloa.

Calypso Uraraes: Ostia Citarella, aera, soeur jumelle d'Astéria, Elexa.

Nael Nama'el: Alexandro Marcino, elfe, vient d'un monde parallèle, Arc.

Angélus Malefoy: Marco Merano, semi-vampire, fils de Drago, meilleur ami de Daniel, Dey ou Deimo.

Daniel Potter: Lucas di Bona, semi-néréide, meilleur ami d'Angélus, Darn.

Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan: Siena Vulcano, humaine, vient du même monde que Nael, Tia.

Et bien sûr...

Harry Potter: Francesco Reggio, Myst.

Drago Malefoy: Angelo di Cicco, Mano.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre douze : Souvenirs**

_Samedi 5 octobre, 10H18_

-Mais qu'est'ce qu'ils foutent ?? Comment ça se fait qu'aucuns des deux ne sont levés ??

_-C'est vrai que c'est suspect... Harry et Drago sont généralement les premiers levés..._

Le petit groupe regarda d'un regard ahuri l'énorme bourde de l'elfe.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Ils eurent un grand sourire puis sortirent tous un carnet et y notèrent quelque chose.

-Très cher _Arc_, je crois que tu vas nous devoir à tous deux mornilles !

Nael blanchit. Et meeeeeeerde... il avait complétement oublié ce stupide pari... Mais pour sa défense, il avait d'autres choses plus importantes auxquelles penser. Il se rappella cette nuit... il avait parfaitement compris les paroles exprimées par l'épouvantard à Esy... et même si c'était la clef, il manquait encore des éléments. Et cela, il possédait parfaitement le moyen de les découvrir... mais il ne le ferait pas seul. C'était « son » désir. Alors, il attendrait encore un peu et là...

_Samedi 5 octobre, 13H05_

_-Rhoooo... Allez, Arc ! Expliiiiiiiique !_ supplia le bel italien.

-_Hors de question. Tu attendras que les autres soient tous là, _répliqua l'elfe.

Daniel lui tourna le dos, et se mit à bouder. Nael leur avait demandé à tous d'être là à 13H15, pour quelque chose de très important à ce qu'il semblait. Et Daniel le suppliait depuis à peu près vingt minutes de tout lui révéler.

_Samedi 5 octobre, 13H16_

-_Bien, si nous sommes ici, c'est parce que j'ai réussi à comprendre le dialogue qu'Esy a eu avec l'épouvantard._

Il eut un blanc. Personne ne songea à relever pour l'emploi du diminutif.

-_Et... alors ? _demanda Astéria.

_-Pour faire simple, le couple que l'on a vu est celui de ses parents. C'est-à-dire l'Impératrice Ésia Ela'mar Til'Illan Tal'Darou Tan' Salan et l'Impérator Eliam Atar Tan'Salan Gil'Talann Til'Illan. Ceux-ci l'on répudiée, ils l'ont fait en lui disant en gros qu'elle avait beau être la Réincarnation, elle n'était qu'une incapable, indigne de ses droits et de ses titres. Et la deuxième scène... c'était elle-même. Sa plus grande peur. Une sorte de... double, la partie sombre de sa personnalité, qui lui montrait ce qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle n'était qu'un assassin, une vermine qui prenait du plaisir à tuer et à torturer. Pour appuyer ses dires, il y avait nos cadavres... Apparement, elle n'a pas supporté qu'un double lui décrive sa partie sombre._

_-C'est horrible..._

_-Hn._

_-Nael... c'est quoi cette histoire de Réincarnation ?_

_-Je pense peut-être avoir la solution..._

Il leur présenta un simple disque couleur acier.

-_On dirait un cd de musique,_ fit remarquer Harry.

-_C'est pas exactement ça... _dit Nael. _En fait, c'est une copie du journal intime d'Esy._

_-QUOI ???_

_-Ce... truc, un journal intime ?_

_-Ouais. Regardez..._

Nael prit le disque, lui insuffla un peu de magie, puis le posa au sol. Il eut un déclic, puis un hologramme apparut. C'était une gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, aux cheveux longs et blancs, et aux yeux couleur ambre. Des arabesques qui avaient un petit côté tribal et qui semblaient avoir été faites au henné recouvraient tout son corps, à l'exception de son visage. Elle portait une sorte de voile blanc et vaporeux qui était maintenu par des attaches en argent au niveau des épaules. Elle avait pour seul bijoux une ceinture aux hanches, et des bracelets d'argent aux bras et aux chevilles.

Elle leur fit un sourire enfantin, puis leur dit de sa petite voix flutée :

-Kaï si anaär enough ?

-Daï « italiano », répondit Nael.

-_Bonjour ! Je suis Naësir, et je serai votre guide dans les pensées de ma maîtresse ! Mais d'abord... que les foudres d'Aidyl, le dieu des démons, et de Kyûbi, le démon-renard s'abattent sur vous si vous ne possédez le mot de passe. Vous avez 2 essais et 30 secondes avant je ne m'autodétruise..._

_-Itadame baël chorosa taïgi, _répondit Nael.

Les autres lui lançèrent un regard interrogateur. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Il leur fit signe qu'il leur expliqua plus tard, puis ils se reconcentrèrent sur l'hologramme, qui abordait un sourire joyeux.

-_Oh ! Mais ce mot de passe, c'est celui des amis ! Vous êtes les premiers en dehors du Prince à utiliser ce mot de passe !_

_-Le Prince ?_

_-Oui ! Le Prince Danréoucoloras Ipsachil Til'Illan Tan Salan, le frère aîné de ma maîtresse ! Il n'a accès qu'à des informations spécifiques, uniquement les dossiers classés « D » et « C »._

Harry et Drago se tournèrent vers Nael.

-_Si son frère est prince... alors c'est une princesse ?_

_-Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas ?_

_-On a juste un peu oublié..._

L'hologramme s'impatienta.

-_Dites, Vous avez accès à la quasi totalité des dossiers ! Ceux classés « D », « C », « B » et « A » ! Seuls les dossiers « S » vous sont interdits ! À votre place, j'en profiterais, moi..._

_-Naësir, peux-tu lancer la lecture de la partie « A » depuis le début, s'il te plait ? _demanda poliemment Nael.

_-Bien sûr ! _

Son regard se brouilla, puis elle annonça d'une voix mécanique :

_-Lecture totale dans l'ordre chronologique des dossiers classés « A », traduction instantanée dans la langue terrienne italienne. Confirmer choix._

_-Confimation des choix effectués. Lecture immédiate, _dit Nael d'une voix claire.

-_Confirmation obtenue. Lancement lecture immédiate._

Naësir s'effaça pour laisser place à une filette blonde de moins d'une dizaine d'années. Son regard était inexpressif, et sa voix sans aucunes intonations.

_-Je m'appelle Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan'Salan. J'ai sept ans. Je l'unique héritière d'un immense empire appelé « Empire des Sables ». Je possède les pouvoirs les plus puissants répertoriés depuis près de cinq mille ans. Mais à cause de ces pouvoirs, je suis seule. Toujours. À cause d'eux, je suis vue comme un monstre, une anormalité. Ses pouvoirs se sont révélés à moi lors de mes quatre ans. La moyenne de révélatin de pouvoir est de onze ans. Tous avaient peur, ils me voyaient comme un danger ambulant. Tous, sauf ma famille. Eux ont appris à l'accepter. Je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs, ils étaient trop grands. J'avais une source de magie qui semble illimitée à ma disposition. Des scientifiques reconnus m'ont analysée pour savoir __comment__ des pouvoirs aussi puissants et incontrôlables étaient aux mains d'une si petite fille. Comme vous le savez peut-être, la magie vit en nous, elle est présente dans tout notre corps. C'est elle qui nous fait vivre. Elle a son propre système, qui suit le système cardique. Là où il a du sang, il y a de la magie. Près du coeur, nous avons une sorte de deuxième 'coeur' qui pompe la magie autour de nous pour la faire passer dans notre corps, afin que nous puissions nous en servir. Nous sommes comme des moteurs utilisant un carburant se trouvant tout autour de nous, qui est la magie. Eh bien moi, j'ai deux 'coeurs' qui pompent la magie. Fait complétement incongru. J'ai mon premier coeur, celui qui m'appartient, et il semble qu'un deuxième coeur ce soit formé et injecte sa magie dans le système du premier. J'ai déjà failli faire des overdoses de magie à cause de cela. Le problème est que ce deuxième coeur, contrairement aux deux autres coeur (celui du système cardiaque et mon premier de magie) n'a pas de débit régulier. Il pompe la magie quand il en a envie, et généralement trop à la fois. J'ai dû apprendre à vivre avec. Et c'est à cause de lui que j'ai eu ma révélation des pouvoirs aussi tôt. En effet, la révélation se fait quand un 'coeur' accumule, au long des années, de la magie dans un corps, que cette magie est sous pression car il y a quelque chose qui l'empêche de sortir, et qu'un jour, ça explose. Mais moi, mon deuxième 'coeur' a injecté dans mon système magique énormement de magie en très peu de temps. Et ça a explosé bien avant le moment initialement prévu. Le problème actuel est de savoir comment ce deuxième cour s'est formé. Je sais que ma mère a une idée, mais elle n'en a fait part à personne. Elle m'a dit que je saurais le moment venu._

L'image se brouilla, puis la même fillette blonde réapparut, toujours avec cet air inexpressif, comme un zombie.

_-Hier je suis allée prier au temple, pour savoir quand serai-je choisie. Pour ceux ignorant nos coutumes, tous les enfants de l'Empire, dès l'âge de six ans, vont prier au temple tous les mois afin que Matlim, l'esprit qui voit à travers nous, désigne une pierre parmi des milliers représentant un métier posées devant nous. Nous devons attendre d'avoir un 'esprit mûr' avant que Matlim ne nous choississe un métier. Le métier que Matlim nous aura choisi, nous devons en effectuer une formation jusqu'à la majorité (qui est à vingt-trois ans) puis nous pouvons étudier autre chose si nous en avons l'envie. Mais Matlim fait bien les choses, il nous choisit un métier en rapport avec notre personnalité, nos capacités et autres. Ainsi, il est très rare que nous décidions un autre métier que celui choisi par Matlim. Il eut un grand émoi, hier. J'ai été choisie. L'Héritière a été choisie. Et par le métier le plus rare existant, de surquoi. Je serai une Gardienne. Sur un siècle, il peut y avoir entre 0 et 4 gardiens choisi. Actuellement, il n'en existe qu'un seul. C'est lui qui s'occupera de ma formation. Il en encore jeune, il n'a que 63 ans._

-C'est 'être jeune' chez Tia ?! On a pas la même notion de jeunesse !

-Sachant que la moyenne d'âge est de 154 ans, cet homme est bel et bien considéré comme jeune.

- ...

_- ... Les Gardiens sont les protecteurs de l'Empire. Ils doivent le protéger contre toute menace. Ce sont des sortes de super-guerriers, ils sont réputés imbattables dans tous les arts du combat. Les sacrifices demandés pour ces capacités combattives sont tout aussi immenses, mais ils sont nécessaires. Le Gardien le plus célèbre est Al-dir, il est venu à bout de l'armée réunie des Marches et de celle du Lanos. Il tua plus de 600.000 hommes, en plusieurs fois, bien entendu. Les Gardiens sont des êtres appelés à demeurer seuls. Comme c'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis déjà seule, ça ne changera pas grand'chose à mon statut d'aujourd'hui._

L'image se rebrouilla, puis une fillette bien plus âgée apparut. Ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille, ses yeux inexpressifs semblaient par moment allumés d'une étrange lueur. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

_-Je m'appelle Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan Salan. J'ai neuf ans, et je viens de tuer pour la première fois._

-QUUUOOOOIIIIII ??????

_-Mon maître a estimé qu'il était temps pour moi de faire ce pour quoi j'avais été choisie. Il dit toujours que le peuple aime les Gardiens, que parfois il les loue comme des Dieux, mais qu'il refuse de voir l'évidence : les Gardiens sont des tueurs, la plupart d'entre-eux est dérangée mentalement. Nous ne sommes là que pour tuer, et le peuple nous acclame._

-Naësir, coupe cette partie et renvoie-nous au prochain passage important.

-Bien.

Une nouvelle image apparut. C'était de nouveau Hésione (normal, c'est _son_ journal !), elle devait avoir quelque chose comme douze ans.

_-Je n'en ai jamais parlé jusqu'à maintenant... les sacrifices fait pour augmenter mes capacités combattives. On m'a fait suivre beaucoup d'opérations, des modifications non pas de mon apparence physique, mais de mes sens et de mon cerveau. On m'a donné tout un savoir digne d'un vétéran, mais ces opérations sont extrèmement délicates, et ont failli m'envoyer droit à la tombe. Il y a eu un rituel. Je ne suis plus qu'une machine à tuer. Ce rituel m'a énormément augmenter ma vue, mon ouïe, mon odorat et mon toucher. Mais c'est « donnant-donnant ». Pour obtenir tout cela, mon goût est devenu inexistant, je dois manger des aliments très sucrés-salés-amers-acides ou autres pour faire la différence. Et je ne ressens presque plus le froid du chaud. Je suis devenue une machine. Une machine à tuer._

Nouveau brouillage. Nouvelle image.

_-Les Gardiens sont les protecteurs... ce sont les meilleurs... n'est-ce pas ? Voyez ce que je suis devenue ! Une machine ! Et regardez donc la « formation » que je suis ! J'apprends mille et une manières de tuer, de me battre, d'attaquer et de défendre, j'apprends les meilleures stratégies à adopter en fonction du cas dans lequel je suis ! J'apprends à résister à la douleur physique et mentale, on me torture pendant des heures ! Mais pour cela, j'ai découvert un truc : j'arrive à séparer mon esprit de mon corps, et je contemple les horreurs qu'ils me font. Mais encore mieux, à l'état d'esprit, j'arrive à prodiguer à mon corps des vagues de magie qui le guérissent, et je manipule mon corps comme une marionnette. Je sais lui faire ouvrir les yeux, bouger un petit peu les bras et les jambes. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je m'entraîne en ce sens, arriver à manipuler entièrement mon corps à l'aide de mon esprit. Ça pourrait être utile en certains cas..._

Elle se brouilla, puis elle réapparut. Elle devait avoir à peu près quatorze ans. Ses yeux reflétaient de la douleur.

_-J'ai été affreuse... Je m'en suis rendue compte il y a de ça au mois trois ans. Quand je fais ce que mon maître me demande, quand j'exécute ces missions... J'y prends plaisir. Une deuxième part en moi prend plaisir à traquer des proies, puis une fois trouvées, à les exterminer. Que ce soit rapidement et sans douleur, ou qu'après une semaine de torture. Est-ce cela, avoir une double personnalité ? J'ai honte de ça. J'ai honte de moi-même. Parfois, quand je vois ces gens qui m'énervent si facilement, je me dis que ça devrait vraiment être très simple de tous les tuer. De les exterminer comme la vermine qu'ils sont, tout en rendant un grand service à l'humanité. Mais je me retiens. À chaque fois, inlassablement. J'ai peur. Très peur. J'imagine, si un jour je n'arrivais pas à retenir... ce serait un massacre. Je tuerais tous les gens que j'aime, en y prenant plaisir, pour un simple mot de trop ou une envie de voir le sang couler trop grande... Je suis un monstre. Je suis dangereuse. J'ai peur. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait... Aidez-moi..._

L'image se brouilla, une fois de plus, puis elle réapparut.

_-Ma mère m'a encore fait suivre beaucoup d'examens. Elle a découvert que j'avais une aptitude à contrôler la magie de plusieurs manières. Ici, il suffit de faire des gestes appropriés, avec la bonne formule. Ceux qui sont plus doués arrivent à faire leurs sorts sans gestes et sans paroles, comme moi. Mais il existe d'autres manières. Celle du Vieux Monde, d'où notre peuple est originaire, les sorciers, c'est ainsi qu'ils se nomment, utilisent des gestes, des formules et des baguettes. Il semblerait que je sois capable d'utiliser la magie de cette manière-là. Ma mère et mon maître se sont mit en accord. Je partirais deux ans là-bas, ce sera une épreuve d'adaptation à d'autres modes de vie. Je vivrais d'abord un an comme étudiante chez des non-sorciers, puis un an comme étudiante dans une école de magie. Le Vieux Monde est bizarre, là-bas, ceux qui possèdent des pouvoirs magiques ne vivent pas en harmonie avec ceux qui n'en possèdent pas, et il existe des écoles pour apprendre la magie ! C'est un peu dur à comprendre, ici quand on veut apprendre la magie, on demande à devenir apprenti d'un mage, il n'y a pas besoin d'écoles ! Néenmoins, j'irai. Mon maître m'a présenté une reproduction de la Terre (c'est ainsi que les habitants du Vieux Monde nomment leur planète) et j'ai mit mon doigt au hasard. C'est tombé en plein __Océan Atlantique__, et on a décidé que j'irai vivre deux ans dans le pays avec la meilleure école de magie la plus proche. C'est tombé sur la Grande-Bretagne, et une école appellée « Pou-du-lard » (quel nom étrange !). Dès l'année prochaine, quand j'aurai quinze ans, j'irai vivre chez les non-sorciers dans la capitale nommée « L'Ondre ». Je n'ai plus qu'à apprendre leur langue, « lenglè », et je serai prête à partir. Il suffira de rencontrer une personne parlant « lenglè », je ferai un sort de copie pour que tout le vocabulaire de cette langue vienne se graver dans mon cerveau, et je pourrai enfin parler « lenglè » ! Dans « L'Ondre », je ne serai personne. Et personne ne me reconnaitrera comme étant l'Héritière ! J'ai hâte d'y être !_

Naësir réapparut, puis demanda en souriant :

_-La lecture des parties importantes classés 'A' est finie. Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous ?_

_-Donne les informations essentielles sur chaque membre de la famille royale vivant encore,_ demanda Nael.

_-Lecture parties D concernant la dynastie Til'Illan, enclenchée._

Une femme blonde qui semblait être au milieu de sa trentaine apparut. Elle était époustouflante, ses cheveux cascadaient jusqu'à ses pieds, deux yeux couleur bleu marine pétillants, elle était vêtue d'une robe simple mais élégante.

La voix de Naësir retentit.

_-L'Impératrice Ésia Ela'mar Til'Illan Tal'Darou Tan'Salan, née le 3__ème__ jour de la saison-crépuscule en 4958 ( 3 octobre 1950), elle s'est mariée en 4994 à Eliam Atar Tan'Salan Gil'Talann Til'Illan, elle n'avait alors que 36 ans. Elle eut deux enfants de lui, Danréoucoloras Ipsachil (né en 5004) et Hésione Naha'mas (née en 5008), actuelle Héritière. Sa mère abdiqua en sa faveur en 5000, elle ne fut donc Impératrice qu'à partir de ce moment-là. Avant de devenir Impératrice, elle avait été choisie comme politicologue. Elle nomma son prince consort (Eliam Atar) Impérator en 5002, peu après la mort de son cousin Magio Lars Tal'Darou Tis'Canan, ex-Impérator. Elle fit un voyage d'une durée de trois dans le Vieux Monde, de 4982 à 4985 (1974 à 1977) où elle apprit à se servir de la magie à la manière des autochtones dans une école écossaise. L'image que vous voyez de l'Impératrice fut prise en 5024, elle avait donc 66 ans._

Une nouvelle image apparut. C'était celle d'un homme en cuirasse d'acier repoussé d'or, une tresse châtain cuivrée reposait sur son épaule, il semblait lui aussi avoir la trentaine. Ses yeux vert/gris étaient très doux, et allaient de pair avec le sourire sur ses lèvres.

_-L'Impérator Eliam Atar Tan'Salan Gil'Talann Til'Illan. Né le 83__ème__ jour de la saison-aurore en 4951 ( 24 avril 1943). Sa mère était la Comtesse Gameya Tan'Salan Tis'Baltar. L'identitée de son père est inconnue, mais il reçut le nom « Gil'Talann » de l'homme qui épousa Gameya alors qu'il avait deux ans. Bien que personne à part Gameya ne sache qui était son géniteur, tout porte à croire que c'était un elfe car il cache toujours ses oreilles par ses cheveux et il possède des aptitudes spécifiques aux elfes. Comme tout un chacun le sait, les enfants nés de l'union d'un elfe et d'un humain sont très mal vus, et ce serait le pourquoi Gameya aurait 'oublié' l'identité de son père. Il rencontra l'Héritière Ésia Ela'mar à la cour que fréquente ses parents. Il devint le prince consort de l'Héritière en 4994, puis Impérator en 5002, après la mort de Magio Lars. Il a deux enfants, Danréoucoloras Ipsachil et l'Héritière Hésione Naha'mas. L'image vue fut prise en 5024, il a donc 73 ans sur celle-ci._

L'image se brouilla, mais au premier abord on crût qu'il y avait eu une erreur. Puis on se rendit compte que ce n'était pas une erreur, mais probablement le petit frère d'Eliam Atar ! C'était un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans, qui souriait malicieusement, faisant ressortir ses yeux vert/gris qui pétillaient. Ses cheveux châtains cuivrés étaient courts et soigneusement désordonnés, qui laissaient voir ses oreilles un peu plus effilées que la normale, un anneau pendant à l'une d'entre-elle. Sa taille était assez moyenne (1m78) et son corps souple était suffisament musclé pour savoir se défendre.

_-Danréoucoloras Ipsachil Til'Illan Tan'Salan. Né le 17__ème__ jour de la saison ardente en 5004 (17 juin 1996), fils aîné de l'Impératrice Ésia Ela'mar. Est en fomation de Voleur Patenté, travaille pour l'organisation de Voleurs « Éclipse ». Est fiancé à Marlyna Cal'tasi Qir'Matchi. Image prise en 5024, il avait donc 20 ans._

L'image se brouilla une dernière fois. Une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux jaunes apparut. Son regard était brouillé et elle semblait ailleurs.

_-Armoira Cal'nel Til'Illan Tis'Canan Tal'Darou. Ex-Impératrice, née le 1__er__ jour de la saison-aurore en 4922 (le 1__er__ février 1914). S'est mariée en 4946. Elle eut trois triplées, Ésia Ela'mar, Syléna Man'mosil et Vitana Kyo'sai, en 4958. Il eut un attentat lors d'une promenade de famille en 4962. Armoira Cal'nel, Ésia Ela'mar et un neveu furent les seuls survivants, car Ésia Ela'mar était consignée au palais et Armoira Cal'nel voulait s'assurer que sa fille ne partirait pas en douce. Depuis l'attentat, elle ne parlait qu'avec sa fille et l'Impérator, son neveu Magio Lars et ses domestiques. Elle ne fit plus aucunes apparitions publiques jusqu'en 5000, où elle abdiqua en faveur de sa fille. Bien que presque personne ne l'avait vue hors de son palais en 58 ans, elle règna avec justesse et continua à accorder des audiences au palais._

Naësir réapparut, puis Nael lui dit qu'elle pouvait s'éteindre, c'était suffisant pour ce soir.

Ils réfléchissaient tous.

-Ce qu'elle a vécu...

Astéria venait de prendre la parole. Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres même si son regard était triste et compatissant.

-Au moins, je comprends maintenant pourquoi quand je prends ma douche après elle l'eau est glacée ou brûlante...

Harry allait prendre la parole, quand de violents spasmes firent se plier en deux Angélus. Il tomba à genoux, ses bras serrant son ventre. Daniel et Calypso se précipitèrent à ses côtés, inquiets.

-Dei ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-Je... Reculez... Tous... Aphhh... Vite ! ... Partez !

Son ton était pressant, il semblait lutter contre quelque chose. Il eut soudain un spasme plus violent, et il s'arrêta complétement de bouger. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais il paraîssait... différent.

Daniel sut immédiatement. Ce n'était que la quatrième fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état, mais il savait très bien ce que ça signifiait.

-Calypso. Recule. Immédiatement.

Elle le regarda avec incompréhension. Aux côtés d'Astéria, Nael s'était tendu. Ses instincts lui hurlaient de faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi, sauf de rester passif !

Angélus se tourna vers son ami, souriant.

-Ce très cher Daniel. Comme il m'est agréable de constater que tu apportes de la nouveauté.

-N'y touche pas, Angélus, siffla Daniel d'un ton venimeux.

Le semi-vampire haussa un sourcil.

-Et que feras-tu pour m'en empêcher ? Si tu veux que je redevienne « normal », il va bien falloir satisfaire cette envie.

-Cela fait combien de temps que tu te retiens, hein ?

-Presque un mois. Trop longtemps, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler aussi longtemps, je suis vraiment un crétin.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Alors, quoi de neuf au menu ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Daniel, je ne toucherai pas aujourd'hui. Très peu pour moi, tu as un affreux arrière-goût de poisson.

-Trop sympa...

-Darn, Dei, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Calypso.

Daniel se déplaça et se mit entre elle et Angélus, puis lui ordonna :

-Pars. Tout de suite.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Angélus, explique-moi, s'il te plait !

Le brun la regardait d'un air intérêssé.

-Plutôt mignonne... Une fausse apparence, hein ? Elle a l'air appétissante...

-Ne-la-touche-pas, grinça Daniel. Essaye au moins de te retenir quelques minutes...

-Impossible. J'ai soif, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

Il se retrouva brusquement derrière Calypso, et lui mit un bras autour de la taille, l'autre dégageant ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Ne te débats pas... ça ira très vite...

Il se colla à elle, et promena son nez dans sa nuque.

Brusquement, il reçut un coup dans le dos, et se tourna pour faire face à son ennemi génétique.

-Un elfe... J'ignorais avoir de si mauvaises fréquentations.

-Dégage vampire, où je t'explose.

La violence de ces mots semblait irréelle dans la bouche de Nael. Lui toujours si poli...

Angélus riquana. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à combattre un elfe... mais le désir d'assouvir sa soif l'emporta sur le désir de se battre, et en même pas une fraction de seconde, il se retrouvait à l'entrée de la salle, Calypso dans les bras. Elle se débattait sans résultats, il adressa un sourire moqueur à l'elfe et aux autres, puis partit à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour un oeil humain.

OoO

Elle était là... à sa portée. Si belle et si désirable... Ils étaient dans le parc, et elle l'avadakedavrisait du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?!

Il lui sourit, puis elle se retrouva brusquement dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Elle hurla. Il lui avait planté ses canines dans le cou, et se régalait de son sang. Son goût était délicieux, un peu salé mais tellement savoureux... Il eut un spasme, et relacha sa proie. Mais que... ? Il tomba à terre, se tordant de douleur. Calypso le regardait d'un air cynique, bien que méfiante.

-Imbécile... Je t'avais pourtant dit que j'étais un poison vivant... Je pense que tu me comprends maintenant, non ?

-S-Sang... j'ai besoin d-de... s-sang...

Nael arriva à se moment-là, portant Astéria sur le dos, Daniel, Harry et Drago suivant de près.

Astéria poussa un cri, elle avait vu les deux trous d'où s'échappait un mince filet de sang dans la gorge de sa soeur...

-Il est...

-Empoisonné. Il dit avoir besoin de sang.

-Allez-y, il ne vous tuera pas. Ça fait juste un peu mal au début puis ça fait tourner la tête, mais il ne vous tuera pas.

-Daniel, comment... ?

-Il est incapable de tuer en vidant quelqu'un ou quelque chose de son sang. Je ne peux pas lui donner le mien car il le trouve infect. Non, Drago, n'y va pas ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas boire du sang duquel ils sont issus, ça le tuerait ! Nael, je pense qu'il est inutile de te demander... Astéria ? Harry ? Un de vous deux pourrait...

Astéria s'agenouilla sans un mot près du vampire, et lui tendit son poignet près de sa bouche. Il s'en saisit fébrilement et mordit le plus délicatement dont il était capable. Il recracha presque aussitôt le sang ingurgité et réclama du vrai sang –sans arrière-goût de poisson, de préférence. Harry tendit à son tour son poignet. Angélus s'en saisit avidement et commença à aspirer le fluide vital. Il s'arrêta dès qu'Harry commençait à avoir des étourdissements, se mit en boule puis s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Les autres le regardait bouchée-bé.

-Il s'endort toujours après avoir bu du sang, ça lui permet de se calmer et de renfuir sa partie vampire au fond de lui. Mais je pense qu'il risque bientôt d'en avoir de nouveau besoin, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'en a pas bu, même s'il essaye de compenser avec la viande saignante, ça ne fait que retarder l'échéance.

_Samedi 5 octobre, 15H07_

-Hey, Arc...

-Hn ?

-On a toujours pas la réponse à la question... On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est cette histoire de Réincarnation.

-Presque. Nous n'avons qu'une seule information.

-? Laquelle ? Je ne me souviens pas en avoir entendu parler.

-Vrai, mais j'ai interrogé Naësir. Elle m'a répondu que cette histoire faisait partie de la catégorie 'S', la seule auquelle nous n'avons pas accès. Et tout ce qui se trouve dans cette catégorie est top-secret. La catégorie 'A', celle dont nous avons visionné une partie, faisait déjà référence à des choses qui auraient dues soit rester enfuies, soit sorties au grand jour bien plus tôt. Pour quelqu'un venant de notre monde, à Tia et à moi, la découverte de ces informations, comme celles sur les Gardiens par exemple, peut être condamnables par mise à mort. Imagine un peu les secrets que doit contenir la catégorie 'S' ! Si on veut savoir, il faudra demander à Esy. C'est elle qui sait.

-Ah...

_Samedi 5 octobre, 19H45_

-Tu manges encore, Dei ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu t'étais déjà rassasier cet aprèm' ...

-Mais 'lexa ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! Je te jure que j'ai pas fait exprès !

-Et dire que je pensais que tu étais un garçon bien ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je vais être marquée à vie par cet évenement ??

Les ragots commençaient déjà à courir chez les serpentards. Mais qu'avait donc fait Marco pour qu'Ostia paraisse ainsi indignée ? Aurait-il été trop entreprenant ? Quelle était cette bourde qui avait « marquer à vie » la belle italienne ?

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Au passage, je mettrai la fiche d'Hésione la prochaine fois!**

**Et merci à Rebecca-Black pour sa review!**


	14. Bonne nouvelle, visions noninéluctables

**Je m'excuse profondément pour le retard. La suite mettra aussi du temps à venir, désolée! (Cela fait maintenant deux ans que j'ai commencé à travailler sur cette fic, pas mal, hein?)

* * *

Chapitre treize : Bonne nouvelle, visions non-inéluctables !**

_Samedi 5 octobre, 20H45_

-Très bien, sourit sadiquement Calypso aux deux garçons ligotés sur des chaises d'une salle de classe désaffectée, vous allez répondre SANS mentir à toutes mes questions, sinon je trouverai bien une torture adaptée...

-Mmemmeh !

-Hein ? Mais oui, je vais vous débaillonner !

Elle leur enleva leur baillon, puis sourit avec cet air si particulier qui donnait envie de fuir loin, très loin...

-Alors, toi mon très cher Mano... pourquoi vous êtes-vous lever tous les deux très tard ce matin ?

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Détache-moi, Elexa !

-Réponds où alors torture !

-Va en enfer !

Calypso s'éclaircit la gorge, puis après avoir boucher les oreilles d'Harry avec des boules quies, laissa échapper un cri perçant, extrêmement aigu, pire que la craie sur un tableau. Elle sourit :

-C'est ainsi que mon peuple s'exprime ! À l'aide de ses paroles qui peuvent paraître criardes à vos oreilles d'humains ! Je recommence ?

-On a presque pas dormi cette nuit, grogna Drago.

-Bien ! (elle enleva les boules quies d'Harry) Myst, que faisiez-vous cette nuit ?

Harry échangea un regard avec Drago. Celui-ci lui fit signe de répondre, hors de question d'entendre à nouveau cet horrible cri !

-Nous étions sorti nous promener.

L'aera haussa un sourcil.

-Ensemble ?!

-Oui.

-Ne dites que vous vous êtes seulement promenés ! Où êtes-vous resté la plus grande partie de la nuit ?

-En haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avions rendez-vous avec Narla.

-À quel sujet ?

-Elle a 'libéré' une partie de nos pouvoirs, pour que nous soyons plus puissants plus rapidement.

-Depuis quand êtiez-vous au courant pour ce rendez-vous ?

-Euhh... le 1er septembre...

-QUOI ??? Cela fait un plus d'un mois et vous ne nous aviez pas mis au courant ??

-Ben non...

-Et pourquoi ?

-Oublié ?

-C'est ça...

-Tu peux nous détacher, maintenant que tu nous cuisiné ?

-Ouais...

Elle fit un mouvement avec sa baguette et maugréa un « Finite Incantatem », les liens qui retenaient les deux garçons prisonniers partirent en fumée.

-Tu pouvais pas demander _normalement_, non ?!

-Nan. C'est moins drôle.

-...

-...

-Quoi ?!

-Sans commentaires.

-Tout à fait d'accord, Mano.

_Lundi 7 octobre, 08H15, Grande Salle, table des Serpentards_

-Salut beauté, fit le garçon avec un sourire charmeur, ça te dirait de sortir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi, le week-end prochain ?

-C'est un rendez-vous ? demanda-t-elle tout en continuant à regarder ce qu'elle faisait, c'est-à-dire se servir un café noir avec un sucre.

-Si tu veux, bébé.

Elle se leva et se colla à lui, puis lui souffla d'une voie sensuelle à l'oreille :

-Lestranges, tu es dans la même classe que moi, donc tu sais que je suis plutôt douée en potions. Appelles-moi encore une fois par autre chose que mon patronyme, et tu as ma promesse que tu sauras ce que signifie « agonie lente et douloureuse », d'accord ?

Elle se rassit et lui fit un clin d'oeil provoquateur, avec une moue nasillarde. Il se pencha vers elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu m'exites, chérie. Je te prends samedi à dix heures trente. Tâche d'être prête.

-Si tu arrives à me tirer dehors, ne bois et ne manges rien en ma présence. Il risque d'avoir un macchabée de plus au cimetière local, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton langoureux.

-Bay, chérie.

_Lundi 7 octobre, 08H20, Grande Salle_

Il eut un concert d'hurlements, comme pour les prévenir, et les serpentards hurlèrent à leur tour. Leur corps ou leurs vêtements se couvrirent d'écailles à certains endroits, leur nez s'applatissaient chez certains pour devenir deux fentes, leur langue fourchait. En bref, ils devenaient à l'emblème de leur maison, ne sorte de démon mi-humain, mi-serpent.

Les filles étaient plutôt heureuses –ou au contraire, furieuses- car leurs uniformes s'étaient transformés en robes de soirée en écailles de serpent plutôt suggestives qui ne cachaient pas grand'chose. Les garçons avaient certaines parties du corps recouvertes d'écailles, plus de la moitié avaient le nez « made in Voldemort ».

Tous, garçons et filles, avaient la langue fourchue.

Plusieurs d'entre-eux se levèrent pour aller dire en face à certains gryffondors ce qu'ils pensaient de cette blague douteuse, mais ils explosèrent de rire avant d'arriver à la table des lions.

Les hurlements qu'ils avaient entendu avant leur transformation étaient ceux des quatre Maraudeurs, transformés respectivement en Pamela Anderson pour James, Marilyn Monroe pour Sirius, Brigitte Bardot pour Rémus et Lolo Ferrari pour Peter.

-On vous a battu sur votre propre terrain, siffla Lucius Malefoy.

Il porta presque aussitôt la main à sa gorge. Il n'avait absolument pas parlé anglais ; et oui, il avait bel et bien sifflé du Fourchelang (vive les Langues Fourchues !). Les serpentards au complet s'essayèrent à parler, et un concert de sifflements (et crachotements) emplit la Grande Salle. Plusieurs serpentards se mirent à insulter les Maraudeurs et les deux frères Lestranges décidèrent d'en venir aux mains, et de punir Pamela (ou James) car ils étaient sûrs que c'était elle (ou lui) qui avait tout orchestré, mais il eut un obstacle à leur vengeance :

-Reggio ? Tu es dans le coup toi-aussi ? Alors tu vas y passer !

Ils ne songèrent même pas au fait qu'Harry n'était pas sensé les comprendre.

-Y passer ? Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, mieux vaut un deux contre deux qu'un deux contre un !

Un silence pesant s'installa du côté des trois 'bonnes' tables de Poudlard. Drago porta la main à son front d'un air fatigué :

-_Crétin ! Imbécile ! Tu refais la même erreur qu'il y a cinq ans !!!_

_-QUOI ?_

Harry n'avait apparement toujours pas compris.

-_Ils parlent tous en Fourchelang, triple idiot !_

Le faux italien pâlit brusquement. Les serpentards commençèrent à siffler entre-eux en le regardant, des murmures s'élevèrent chez les élèves et les professeurs, une bonne partie des Gryffondors le regardait déjà haineusement. Alors que le murmure (devenu brouhaha) s'intensifiait, une voix s'éleva au dessus de celles des autres et les fit taire :

-Mr. Reggio !

Le professeur Dumbledore le regardait, ses yeux de glace le transperçant de part en part.

-Suivez-moi.

_Lundi 7 octobre, 08H31, bureau du directeur_

-Installez-vous.

Harry s'assit avec raideur, puis le directeur attaqua :

-Vous êtes Fourchelangue.

-Oui.

-Et vous êtes au courant depuis.. ?

-Cinq ans.

-Vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ?

-Pour me voir refuser l'accès à l'enseignement ? Pour ne pas avoir le droit de prétendre au savoir sous ce prétexte ? Non, effectivement, je ne vous ai pas mis au courant.

-Beaucoup de personnes sont au courant ?

-Une bonne partie de mon école.

-Et votre famille aussi, je suppose...

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les raisons ne vous regardent pas.

Le directeur prit une lente inspiration, puis prit une froide :

-Mr. Reggio, j'ai –en ces temps troublés- le droit de vous envoyé à Azkaban sans aucunes formes de procès pour la possession d'un tel don, alors répondez !

Un immense sentiment d'antipathie envers le directeur fit son apparition chez Harry, mais il répondit en passant outre :

-Qui, sincèrement, de vous à moi, aurait envie de posséder un « don » pareil sachant que Voldemort, Salazar Serpentard et une tripotée de mages noirs possédaient ce don ? Oui, je sais qu'il n'y avait que les mages noirs qui se vantaient de posséder ce « don », et je comprends parfaitement ceux qui ont décidé de taire le fait qu'ils savaient parler aux serpents, surtout quand on voit la manière dont ils sont traités !

Dumbledore le fixa d'un regard imapassible par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes puis soupira :

-Je vais vous faire un mot pour votre cours de ce matin. Vous serez le porte-paroles des serpentards en attendant que le sortilège cesse. Les professeurs –ainsi que les élèves- seront informés de ma désicion.

-Bien, mr. le directeur.

Harry se leva et saisit le mot que lui tendait Dumbledore, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ah, mr. Reggio ?

-Oui, professeur Dumbledore ?

-Si vous avez, vous ou vos camarades, une autre surprise du genre, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler avant.

_Lundi 7 octobre, 17H04 _

Harry était d'une humeur massacrante, obligé par Dumbledore de servir de traducteur, il foudroyait du regard la moindre personne qui essayait de l'aborder.

-Harry...

-QUOI ENCORE ???

-Calmos, Reggio. C'est juste pour savoir si tu comptes toujours t'entraîner avec moi ce soir pour voir les conséquences de ce que Narla nous a fait.

-Ouais.

-Alors, à ce soir.

-Ouais.

_Lundi 7 octobre, 22H43_

-Putain...

-Tu l'as dit.

Drago et Harry observèrent les conséquences de l'augmentation de puissance. Les sorts fonctionnaient avec plus d'efficacité, un simple « Pyro », sensé être un jet de flamme, devenait une tornade. Vraiment impressionant.

_Samedi 11 octobre, 10H30_

-Toi ? Je croyais avoir été claire, c'est non !

-Allez ma belle, ne fais pas ta sainte nitouche. Tu es prête à partir je vois ? Viens !

Calypso mit une claque à l'audacieux serpentard, celui-ci porta la main à sa joue puis lui murmura :

-Ne t'étonne pas si tu as des ennuis non-désirés si tu joues aux allumeuses. Joue le jeu jusqu'au bout, poupée ! On peut discuter dans un coin tranquille ?

Elle le regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

-Oh pitié, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle soupira puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle s'assit sur un banc dans une classe vide et il commença à tourner en rond :

-Écoute Citarella...

-Ostia, l'interrompit-elle.

Il lui adressa un pauvre sourire puis recommença à tourner en rond.

-J'ai remarqué ton petit manège... Tout simplement parce que je fais le même.

-Quel manège ?

Il s'arrêta puis lui dit en souriant :

-Devant lui, tu joues les allumeuses avec d'autres garçons, tu lui fais de grandes scènes auxquelles il ne comprend pas grand chose et tu lui glisses des sous-entendus dès que tu le peux...

Elle sursauta. C'était si visible que ça ?

-Je fais la même chose depuis deux ans avec une fille, c'est pour ça que je t'ai remarqué si tôt. Je ne me répèterai pas : j'ai besoin de toi.

-QUOI ??

-Tu as très bien entendu. L'un comme l'autre nous sommes dans la même galère : on veut faire comprendre à l'autre, mais celui-ci ne comprend pas. Alors je te le demande de manière officielle : veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-QUOI ?!

-Tu te répètes, dit-il d'un ton ironique. Je t'explique : tu veux lui faire comprendre... je veux lui faire comprendre... si on se met ensemble, avec un peu de chances ils crèveront tous les deux de jalousie et on les aura !

-Et qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Je donne ma parole sur la magie.

-Je ne marche que si tu dis quelle fille tu veux rendre jalouse, je crois que tu sais qui je veux rendre jaloux.

-Effectivement, ce Marco Merano est un petit veinard... Moi c'est la belle et talentueuse Bellatrix Black ! J'étais fiancé à sa soeur mais celle-ci a été reniée par la famille, donc j'aimerai bien me fiancer à Bellatrix, qui est tellement plus... parfaite !

-Alors c'est d'accord, marché conclu. On s'affiche comme couple officiel, on s'embrasse deux-trois fois et on passe du temps ensemble ?

-Exactement ! Merci du fond du coeur Ostia Citarella !

OoO

Le nouveau 'couple' passa ensemble cette journée à Pré-au-Lard, main dans la main. La rumeur se propagea rapidement, et le lendemain tout le château était au courant.

Mais les jours qui suivirent furent un peu plus durs pour certains membres du groupe...

Harry était montré du doigt et l'on parlait dans son dos. Certains affirmaient qu'il devait être le fils caché de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, où un mage noir venu espionner Poudlard pour le compte de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les élèves le regardaient avec crainte ou dégoût, et rares étaient ceux qui gardaient le même comportement qu'avant envers lui. On l'avait même attaqué une fois par derrière, il avait dû passé l'après-midi à l'inifirmerie.

Drago faisait semblant de s'en foutre, mais était quand même un tantinet inquiet pour le Survivatn et s'était décidé un maximum de temps avec lui. (Après tout, plus de Survivant, plus de chances de gagner la guerre ! C'était ce qu'il se racontait pour se convaincre qu'il était toujours un gros méchant serpent --' )

Astéria ne dormait plus, parlait presque plus, ne mangeait quasi rien. Elle était constamment livide, comme si elle allait vomir. Ses cernes n'étaient que trop présentes. Personne ne s'occupait vraiment de ce qu'elle avait, chacun était trop occupé par ses propres problèmes. Et l'on pensait qu'elle n'arrivait à tenir que par de puissantes doses de médicaments.

Nael n'était pas mieux, il ne mangeait presque rien, et il passait tout son temps libre près de la bulle où était enfermée Hésione.

Angélus était malade de jalousie depuis qu'il savait que Calypso sortait avec Rodolphus. Il en était devenu irritable et violent ce qui faisait que plus personne ne recherchait sa compagnie. Il disparaissait de longues heures la nuit et revenait les habits chiffonés parfois avec un peu de boue ou des feuilles, ce qui laissait penser qu'il passait ses nuits dans la forêt interdite.

Et Daniel était le seul pour qui tout allait 'bien'. Il était inquiet pour ses amis, il était le dernier point de ralliement de leur groupe, vu qu'ils ne passaient plus leur temps ensemble et qu'ils ne partaient plus à la recherche des horcruxes quand ils en avaient le temps. Mais lui faisait des efforts et partait seul en dehors du château, accompagné par Ambre, sa tortue.

_Vendredi 17 octobre, 02H56_

Elle s'était cachée dans les fourrés près de la bulle, sa main étroitement serrée sur sa baguette. Il y avait un loup-garou qui se promenait dans le parc et elle en était tout à fait consciente. Elle grelottait de froid, elle aurait dû se couvrir un peu plus chaudement. Elle s'était promis que si la personne qu'elle recherchait ne venait pas avant trois heures et demi, elle allait se recoucher. Mais elle pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à aller se coucher maintenant.

Elle se tassa un peu plus sur elle-même, et jeta un coup d'oeil au ciel sans nuages. La pleine lune semblait la narguer.

Soudain, les portes de Poudlard s'entrouvrirent. Elle vit une silhouette encapuchonné se cacher dans toutes les zones d'ombre possibles, pour ne pas être vue. « Mais moi, je savais que tu serais là ». La silhouette leva les mains et les appuya sur la paroi de la bulle qui enfermait Hésione, elles s'y enfonçèrent comme dans du beurre. Il eut un temps d'arrêt puis la silhouette s'enfonça complétement dans la bulle. À pas lents, elle arriva jusqu'au corps d'Hésione, toujours en position de croix, la tête inerte sur la poitrine.

Astéria se demandait toujours qui était cette personne. Aucune personne venue du futur n'avait réussi à s'approcher aussi près du corps, pour ceux qui avaient osés essayer de rentrer dans la bulle.

La silhouette saisit brutalement le corps, et le serra contre elle, Astéria se retint de jurer, elle n'entendait strictement rien et pourtant elle savait que la personne qui était entrée dans la bulle parlait à Esy.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, la silhouette lâcha le corps, qui se remit en sa position initiale, lévitant toujours, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait juste un minuscule changement qu'Astéria avait peine à voir, même si elle savait qu'il était là : des larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, et un infime sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

La silhouette était sortie de la bulle et retournait vers le château. Astéria se leva à ce moment-là, bien décidée à connaître l'identité de la mystérieuse silhouette, quand un hurlement de loup suivit d'aboiements la fit s'hérisser. Elle commença à courir, tout comme la silhouette et un énorme monstre, tout de muscles, poils, bave et crocs débouler de sa droite. Il fit un superbe saut et atterrit sur la silhouette, bien décidé à s'offrir un morceau d'humain pour son déjeuner.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire quoique ce soit, un énorme chien noir et un cerf chargèrent le loup et l'obligèrent à s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit... avant de revenir à la charge. Astéria leva sa baguette et marmona quelque chose, et un rayon blanc partit s'écraser sur le poitrail de la bête, mais qui n'eut aucuns effets.

Astéria courut jusqu'à la silhouette, visiblement sonnée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre, le loup-garou fut là et réussi à griffer profondément la silhouette qui avait finalement perdu son capuchon.

Celle-ci se releva tant bien que mal et, la colère difformant ses traits, elle repoussa violemment le chien qui tentait de l'éloigner du combat. Elle mit ses mains en coupe, hurla quelque chose et une boule lumineuse se forma au creux de ses mains, éclairant son visage et toute la scène. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient autour de son visage, rendu hideux par la colère, ses yeux bleus marines lançant des éclairs. Elle projeta la boule sur le loup, qui poussa un hurlement à vous glacer le sang, puis hurla tout un tas de mots imcompréhensibles, qui créaient des rayons dans ses mains, qu'elle dirigeait sur les trois gros animaux (mais surtout sur le loup), qui s'enfuirent en galopant comme pas possible.

La fille vacilla, mais Astéria la soutint avec qu'elle ne tombe.

-QUI ES-TU ??

La fille repoussa Astéria, puis elle leva la main, prête à envoyer un des fameux rayons...

Astéria lui bloqua les bras. L'autre était épuisée, et ne tenait que difficilement debout avec la plaie à sa jambe qui ne cessait de saigner.

-Calme-toi. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu as fait à Siena.

L'autre garda un silence obstiné, puis Astéria soupira :

-Je veux juste savoir ce que tu lui as fait. Actuellement, tu es plus faible que moi. Ne crois pas que j'hésiterai à me servir de ça si je découvre que tu lui as fait du mal.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Me dénoncer ?

Elle parlait d'un ton moqueur, et se forçait à ne pas montrer qu'elle avait mal.

-Ton corps portera à jamais les traces de ce que je te ferai, crois-moi... DIS-MOI CE QUE TU LUI AS FAIT OÙ TU VAS PRENDRE LA LEÇON DE TA VIE !!!

La fille considéra d'un oeil nouveau Astéria. Son instinct lui disait que l'autre ne faisait pas des menaces en l'air.

-Je sais qui elle est, grogna-t-elle d'un ton maussade.

Astéria reconnut immédiatement la mimique. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans tout le château qui arborait en presque en permanence un air morose ou maussade, peu amène en tout cas. Cette personne avait plusieurs cours en commun avec elle d'ailleurs.

-Aelyn ? Tu... tu es Aelyn Taylor ?

La-dite Aelyn se renfrogna encore plus sachant qu'elle était découverte. Elle passa la main qu'Astéria, sous la surprise, avait lâchée devant son visage. Ses cheveux passèrent du noir profond au blond, ses yeux bleu marine restèrent comme ils étaient et son visage subit quelques modifications.

-Quel rapport as-tu avec Siena ? demanda Astéria, pas tout à fait remise de sa surprise.

-Elle m'a flairé au début de l'année, comme je l'ai flairé. Nous avons toutes les deux ressentis qu'une personne autre que nous utilisait la magie comme dans le monde d'où nous sommes originaires.

Astéria recula d'un pas. Ce n'était pas... possible. Ils ne pouvaient pas être découverts !

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, ne t'inquiête pas. J'aimerais juste connaître son nom.

-Euh... c'est Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan.

Astéria ne dit pas la suite du nom, car « Aelyn » ne savait pas de quelle époque ils venaient. Elle lui confirma juste le fait qu'elles venaient de la même famille. (les noms des personnes qui vivent dans l'Empire, dans l'autre monde, sont très longs mais très simples. Ils sont composés du prénom (« Hésione »), du prolongement du prénom (toujours constitué de deux parties pour la femme et en un mot pour l'homme. Soit « Naha'mas » pour Hésione), du premier nom de famille de la mère (chez nous les enfants portent le nom du père et là-bas c'est l'inverse. Soit « Til'Illan » pour Esy), du premier nom de famille du père (« Tan'Salan ») et enfin du nom de famille de l'époux ou l'épouse. Bref, pour l'instant, Esy s'appelait : Hésione Naha'mas Til'Illan Tan'Salan) Ainsi, « Aelyn » savait qu'Esy faisait partie de la même famille qu'elle mais pas de quand, car elle n'avait pas le nom du père.

-Donc, elle fait bien partie de ma famille. Je crois, non, je suis sûre qu'elle est digne du nom qu'elle porte et du sang de ces ancêtres qui coule dans ses veines.

-Quel est ton véritable nom, à toi ?

-Je te dois bien ça, après tout, tu m'as donné celui de ma future descendante. Je m'appelle Ésia Ela'mar Til'Illan Tal'Darou.

« La môman d'Esy... une minute, dans mon présent elle a donc l'âge d'être ma grand-mère ?? Après tout, ici c'est l'époque des grands-parents de Darn ! Je me demande quel âge elle a en réalité, je me souviens plus très bien de qu'on a vu dans le journal d'Esy TT »

Astéria aida Aelyn à rejoindre son dortoir (Serpentard) puis elle monta se coucher. Elle avait complétement changer le cours de sa vision. Alors finalement ce qu'elle voyait n'était pas inéluctable ?

Mais c'était une excellente nouvelle !

Avec un peu de chance, elle arriverait finalement à empêcher sa propre mort !


End file.
